Redheads and Hospital Beds
by bethybaby008
Summary: AU." Whoever said you needed candle lit dinners and bottles of expensive wine to find romance? I found it among the incessant 'beeping' of my heart monitor and the slow, intravenous 'drop' of my IV drip…"
1. Crashed into You

**Thought I'd give this whole writing business another go, seeing as I was so thrilled to your response to my first fic 'Fall Away'. I'm hoping you enjoy and support this once just as much, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Also, I came up with the idea for this fic while I myself was in hospital, strange as it seems, but I don't think many have written fics like this so I thought I would write it. Obviously it is completely AU.**

**Sadly I do now own skins, although I do own an over active imagination and an addiction to this laptop.**

**Anyways on with the story, less of my ranting…**

* * *

**Redheads and Hospital Beds**

_AU." Whoever said you needed candle lit dinners and bottles of expensive wine to find romance? I found it among the incessant 'beeping' of my heart monitor and the slow, intravenous 'drop' of my IV drip…"_

* * *

Chapter 1

_Late._

Why am I always late?

The buzzing of the alarm echoes through my foggy head as I throw the covers of my bed back and hop out. My shower lasts all but 5 minutes as I rinse shampoo through my blonde hair and cover my body in a shower gel scent that's supposed to resemble raspberries and something else, I don't have time to check the bottle for it.

I jump out, wet feet sliding on the tiled bathroom floor and crash head first out of the bathroom and onto the wooden floor of the hall. Totally starkers for Christ's sake! _Fuck it_, I sigh, there's only two people in the hall at the moment: a guy who wears nothing but a walkman and headphones and a guy who is supposedly the living embodiment of Christ on earth but who had unashamedly shagged my mother countless times and tried it on with me. I found him in my bed one morning, he's seen it all anyway.

I shoot him a champion scowl as I pass him, ignoring his gaze on my dripping, naked body.

Slamming my bedroom door shut, I pick a towel that's probably been on my floor for days and begin drying myself with it. I'm terribly untidy and it was a fresh towel last time I checked, I'm in a hurry and it doesn't smell too bad. Don't even think about judging me.

I throw on the first set of clothes I come across, hurriedly apply a little make up, mainly eyeliner and mascara, run a brush through my still wet hair before cursing repeatedly and rummaging around my littered bedroom floor for our shitty hairdryer.

So, I could go for sopping wet look, just dried look, stuffed into a bun look, messy ponytail look…because let's face it my hair is going to be an absolute shambles today so there isn't much point in even trying to make it look nice. I quickly tie it into a messy ponytail look which, even if I say so myself, I actually suit, although a lot of people will give me grief that that is just because it suits my slightly mismatched clothing and general scraggy-ness. _Fuck them, tossers._

Ok, so I've been up for a grand total of twenty minutes, that's a new personal best for myself and if I wasn't so late I'd take a moment to feel proud, but time for that later. I pull a large baggy jacket, that I'm not even sure is mine but I like it because it's retro and warm, from its resting place on my chair and hastily put it on as I sprint down the stairs.

My dear mother is sitting in the kitchen, talking to one of our house's inhabitants that she probably doesn't even know the name of. They seem to be discussing a banana which is placed on the table between them. I catch glimpses of their conversation as I approach the door.

"I can see why you'd find it offensive," my mother was saying, in her 'I'm-trying-to-be-wise' tone of voice. _God, _she is such a hippy.

"It's not just the shape, it's the skins…" the 'Strange-banana-lady' replies.

"It is a very aggressive texture," Mum cuts in. _Fucking hell it's a banana you idiot!_ "Positively patriarchal."

'Naked-headphones' man takes this opportunity to push past me lingering in the doorway, and take a seat at the end of the table, averting both woman's gaze to…well I think you understand. We are talking about banana's here.

"Definitely patriarchal…"

"Mum," I shout barging in and ruining whatever lovely moment may be unfolding between my mother and her hippy, stranger housemates. "Has anyone ever told you what a complete fucking cow you are?"

"Plenty of people dear," she replies airily with a smile. I don't return it.

"Did you even think of waking me up? It's my first day and I'm late for fucks sakes!"

"That's nice," _God she's infuriating, _"Take a look at this darling, we're thinking of banning it from the group shopping list."

I have no time for her right now, "I'm fucking late mum!" I repeat. "God, you're so irritating."

And with that, I snatch up the banana, peel the skin half way down and take a large bite, because let's face it that's all the breakfast I'm getting this morning. I throw the rest of the banana on the table in front of them, seeing horror flash across 'Banana-lady's' face. Sending a cross between a sarcastic smile and a scowl in my mum's direction, I leave the kitchen. _God, I'm such a bitch sometimes. _And I love it.

* * *

To be totally honest, even if my mum wasn't such a hippy and actually owned a car I still wouldn't be getting to school on time. Traffic at rush-hour was unbelievable in Bristol, bumper to bumper the whole way up the road. Not that I want her to, cars contribute to around 21% of global warming, a figure which could drastically be reduced with use of public transport or non-emitting methods of travel.

Like the skateboard that has just whizzed past me, or the bicycle I'm currently pedalling with all my strength uphill. _Fucking Bristol and its fucking hills._ I'm becoming short of breath, but glad that I've been cycling all my life and at least have some form of muscle allowing me to push these fucking wheels onwards.

I'm glad when I reach the top of the hill, because I can basically freewheel the whole way down it again. And I'm gone. Butterflies are fluttering away in my stomach at the sensation of moving downwards too quickly. The wind hitting my face takes my breath away, leaving me panting slightly and again laughing at the sensation. The breeze also makes my eye's water and I blink back the tears threatening to spill, squinting through half-shut lids instead. Probably not the best idea on a busy road at rush hour.

I skirt across a normally quiet junction which on this occasion isn't so quiet. Now correct me if I'm wrong, and I'm speeding down this road on a bike, but that car should not be coming at me that fast. There's a fucking limit you know. _Shit,_ that car is coming _right at me_. I begin to pedal hard on my bike, ignoring my screaming muscles, in an attempt to make it past the car before we collide. I hear the screech of brakes, screaming of pedestrians and honking of several horns before I feel my body collide with the cool metal body of the car and in an instant I'm thrown from my bicycle and landing on the solid black concrete of the road. Pain shoots up my right arm where it collided with the car and my left leg in unbelievably agonising where it broke my hard fall on the ground. Come to think of it, I'm in pain all over; unable to move. Instead I lie there, feeling blood oozing from my head as everything appears to slow down, sounds becoming a distant echo, screams and engines and horns fading as I begin to lose consciousness.

* * *

I awaken feeling muddled and confused. I had this incredible dream about getting hit by a car on my bike, _was it a bike?_ I'm sure it was. It was so realistic; I could even feel the pain running up my right arm. I give it a twitch to make sure it's still there. _Ouch,_ there's that pain again. Funny, I must still be dreaming. I give my leg a twist to, remembering it hurt in the dream too. But I can't, can't move my left leg, can move my right leg which hurts a bit, won't be doing that again.

I realise my eyes are still closed, surrounding me in a darkness that is oddly comforting. I figure my ears must be closed too because I can't hear anything. I decide to open them, blinding light. No wait, that was my eyes I opened. I close them again, welcoming the darkness and ignoring the brightness pressing on my closed eyelids. I couldn't feel it before but now I guess it knows I'm here. I'm beginning to head distant sounds, beeps and frantic voices.

I also begin to feel the sensation that I'm moving, but I think that's the aftermath of my dream; I was riding a bicycle after all.

There's that infernal beeping again. I wonder what crazy contraption my mother's found that does that, probably some less-pollutant vacuum cleaner made from recycles carrier bags. _Hmm, I wonder if that is possible._ I make a mental not to look into it when I'm on my laptop next. Or maybe in the library.

But I hear someone calling out to be, shouting. I'm guessing they're calling out to_ me_ because they are saying "Ms," which is certainly not my mother because, even though my dad fucked off and they were never married, she still gets 'Mrs', you know 'Missus' and opposed to 'Miss' which I'm sure will only ever belong to the crazy 'Banana-lady' because…well, she's crazy isn't she? And unless crazy 'Banana-man' comes along and they get married and amble lovingly into the sunset, 'Mrs' will never be attached to her name.

"Ms."

I hear it again, and I'm pretty sure it's me they're calling to. Pronounced at 'Mizz', like 'Fizz', which I get a lot because I look almost identical to my mother and we're often confused as sisters, to my horror because the woman is like 30 years older than me…

I try opening my eyes again; nope that blinding light is a little too…blinding. I flick them closed.

"Can you hear me?"

I want to scream "YES, NOW FUCK OFF SO I CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP," but I get an absolutely agonising pain up my left get again, the one I couldn't move before, and my eyes shoot open and I groan aloud.

Blinking several times to adjust to the light, I notice I'm lying flat on a rather uncomfortable bed, looking at the ceiling. The ceiling which is _moving._ _What the fuck?_

I try to get up, because ceilings don't move like that, or at least they shouldn't and I want to tell whoever is who's making it move to stop because it's making my head sore but I find that I'm strapped to the uncomfortable bed beneath the moving ceiling. _Bollacks._

"Ms?"

I try to move my head, but find I'm unable to. I'm slightly thankful, it feels like a bowling ball right now. Only now do I become aware of the large, itching neck brace attached to me. _What the actual fuck is going on?_ I guess I'm now relying on being able to roll my eyes now, my signature move. I flick them left, right, up and spot a young looking guy above me but behind me slightly. I can just about see him without rolling my eyes into my skull.

"Can you hear me?" he asks, his voice sounding slightly echo-y and distant. And I want to shout that of course I can hear him, that I have ears and that he shouldn't be to fucking stupid but I find my voice lost in my throat, and I'm unable to nod my head.

I guess he sees the panic float through my eyes as everything comes crashing down on me. _I don't know where I am, how I got here and what the hell happened._

"Listen to me ok?" he soothed. Judging by his voice he was pretty young, I could only catch glimpses of his forehead and his spiked fair hair from my position. "You're in hospital, you've been in an accident but we're going to take care of you now."

Well that explained a lot. The dream and the shooting pains for instance.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"N-Naomi," I feel myself stammer, voice coming out scratchy and low, like it does in the morning after I've spent the night before crying. I don't remember crying.

"Well Naomi, I want you to relax. Everything is going to be ok."

What a bunch of fucking help that is going to be. But I can feel everything becoming numb again, voices echoing in my mind once again. My eyes close and I'm lost to blackness.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

What the fuck?

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Evenly spaced, ever repeating 'beeps' enter my sleeping mind. Rousing me from whatever slumber I was in. I'm instantly in a bad mood. I hate being woken by anything other than my body clock.

I get the strangest flashbacks, cars slamming into me, bikes flying away from me, pedalling faster, moving ceilings, hospitals…I sum it up to whatever drug I took at that party was fucking mental. Something hallucinogenic perhaps? Fuck knows, I'm guessing it was a killer party though because my head is throbbing.

Now if only I could figure out what that beeping noise was, I could shut it up and go back to sleep.

I open my eyes to bright lights, I've slept well into the afternoon obviously, and my head pain in my head escalates. No surprise there, hangovers can be a bitch in the light. Something feels off though, my bedroom isn't painted white. Nor are my sheets white, nor are my pyjamas this horrible printed blue and yellow robe thingy. Come to mention it, my head is very heavy and I can't move my right arm. Or my left leg.

I reach up to feel my head with my left hand instead, only to see a bandage around it and a needle disappearing under it, under my skin no doubt. I feel slightly queasy as I try to sit up, feeling a bandage wrapped around my head.

"Oww," I moan as I rest back into the pillows, trying to ease the unsettled feeling in my stomach. A sudden flash back hits me as I become vaguely aware of a presence to my right.

"_You're in hospital, you've been in an accident…"_

I feel suddenly sick and I sit up and begin to retch into a cardboard container that had been shoved under my face. A nurse, I'm assuming, is standing beside me, running her hand up and down my back and offering soothing words and I vomit.

"You might want to take it easy there," a male voice sounds and I turn to see the same man I think I registered on my way here. "You have a bad concussion and fast movements may not serve you well."

He begins to explain something to me, possibly what happened, or who he is, but my hazy mind zones him out as one other person enters the room.

Red hair dances in the sunlight beaming through my window, illuminating her pale face with an almost unearthly fiery glow. She doesn't catch my eye but I'm sure she knows I'm staring because her cheeks blush an adorable pale pink colour.

"Here's her chart, nurse," she says in a husky voice as she hands the nurse to my right a clipboard. She leaves almost immediately, turning and giving me one final glance before she goes and I find myself lost in the depths of dark, chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**Ok so a few questions for this one, I have a general idea for where this is going, but a few details will need to be sorted that I can't decide on.**

**Will the gang be:**

**College age (characters appearing as friends/visitors/volunteers etc.)**

**University age (characters appearing as med students/visitors/friends etc.)**

**Career age (characters appearing as hospital staff etc.)**

**?**

**Also should I change POV or should it always be Naomi's?**

**Thoughts always appreciated! :D**


	2. Aftermath

**Big thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm sorry I can only pick one age for the characters and I've decided to go with career age, only because I'm interested in writing Emily as an intern and because I've never read many stories from this kind of era so hopefully this will be a little different! :) But many thanks for the ideas-they've certainly put my mind to work!**

**One last thing, 14 of you lovely people favourited or put this story on alert! Now I don't know if that's a huge statistic but I'm thrilled none the less, THANK YOU! **

* * *

Chapter 2

The next few days pass in a haze of drug induced sleeps and very little wakening time. It turns out I've had rather severe internal bleeding due to one of my ribs breaking and puncturing an artery. Apparently it was a tricky operation to fix, being carried out in several small, bite-sized ops, with doctors sending me to sleep every day for the next four days.

I'm still unaware of the total damage to my body by that speeding prick in the car, but I'm pretty sure that my right arm is fractured in two places from the car crashing into my right side, my left leg has been severely shattered as it broke my heavy fall from bike to tarmac, internal bleeding from a broken rib, 2 cracked ribs where the car collided with my chest, concussion when I smacked my head off the ground and 7 stitches to the my forehead, the cause of which is still unexplained. All I know for certain is when I get the hell out of this hell-hole I'm holding two mega rallies; one against reckless drivers and the other against cars as major contributors to global warming. _Stupid fucking things._

Now I haven't been totally conscious these past few, but I'm certain that redheaded girl is on my case, if that's what you call these things, I've only been in hospital once and that was when I was born. I see her often, usually during my mid-waking, semi-conscious being. I love the way her red hair ignites the whole room. It's probably the only reason I remember her.

She's in my room now though; I'm guessing she works on this ward. She hands the nurse fussing over my bed another clipboard, possibly containing my 'chart', and I want to scream to the doctors to fucking promote her already because I'd much rather have her fuss all over me than this bitch-assed nurse.

I often wondered if she had a sore throat, or if her voice had that natural husky tone to it. I quite like it, and if I was in any state to hold a conversation, other than "Can you feel this?" as nurses and doctors poked and prodded me or "How are you feeling?" after which I'd like to tell them I've certainly been better, I'd would talk to her just to hear it.

"How are you feeling?"

_Oh god, the timing of my inner monologue is absolute perfection._

I look up to see the redhead standing at the foot of my bed, concern wafting in and out of her eyes.

"I've certainly been better," I blabber. Ok, this has got to be an effect of the drugs.

She let out a short chuckle, a sound I haven't heard for weeks, possibly, and I allow it to lift my spirit slightly.

"I'm sure you have been," she mutters as she lowers her gaze to the clipboard in her hand and begins scribbling on it.

She walks over to the IV drip, checking the volume of its contents and scribbling on her clipboard once again.

"You know this is the longest I've seen you awake since you came in?"

I am shocked to hear this. '_You've been watching me?'_ I wanted to scream at her, unsure if I'm alarmed at her perving on me sleeping, or thrilled that she's taken the time to notice. She seems to have noticed the emotions flicking across my face, coupled with my hesitant reply. She holds up the clipboard in her hands.

"You're usually asleep when I do this."

Ah, right.

Oddly, I feel slightly deflated. But I make my reply the usual sarcastic witty comment I'm positively famous for.

"Yes, well I've been merrily slumbering in a drug-enhanced coma," I say casually, frowning for effect and adding, "I'm beginning to miss it."

She chuckles again, her deep brown eyes gazing at me intently as she flashes one of, if not the most beautiful grins I've ever seen as she floats out of the room, clearly finished with her writing.

My eyes flick to the clock as soon as she was out of my sight, _4.35pm._

I make a mental note to be awake at this time for the rest of my stay, desperate to have another conversation with her. She has completely stolen my attention; intrigued me…and I don't even know her sodding name.

* * *

I watch the clock tick onwards towards half four.

It's been my routine for the past week, a fragment of light illuminating my dark days, sunshine at the end of a long dark tunnel and the only fucking amusing thing to do around here; conversing with _Emily._

Yes, I know her name.

Basically, everyday I've been wrenching my eyes open, waiting for her to walk into my room holding her clipboard and writing down my statistics. It's fairly entertaining, making small talk with her as she works because sometimes I manage to distract her completely and the bitchy-assed nurse who pokes and prods me will come in and give off to her, and then she will blush and mutter apologies, excusing herself from the conversation and finishing off her duties.

I do, I have an evil sense of humour.

I also find it quite hilariously adorable. _Yes you heard me right._

_4.31pm._

She's late.

But a mere few seconds later she shuffled elegantly into my room, clipboard tucked under one arm and fishing around in her pocket for a pen.

"You're late," I say sceptically, nodding towards the clock.

"Oh?" she frowns a little at me.

"Well, when you've nothing else to do all day but watch the clock one tends notice exactly when you walk into my room."

She smirks a little at me.

"And why do you only notice when _I _walk into your room?"

_Ok, she's got me._

I ponder this for a brief moment.

"Well you're the only person around here who is my age, and you're the only one who doesn't come in poking and prodding me and asking silly questions."

She giggles again. I like the sound. Maybe because it sounds like wind chimes in a breeze, or maybe because life is so dull in this hospital that it's the only exciting thing to reach my ears other than the constant beeping of my heart monitor.

"Is it really that bad in here?" she questions and I nod my head solemnly.

"Well then I'll come and see you on my break," she smiles as she leaves the room. Ultimately, my day had gotten a lot brighter.

She sticks to her word, I commend her for that. Come half past five she's perched on the chair beside my bed, hands folded across her lap and legs crossed, looking at me expectantly.

"So, Miss Campbell, tell me about yourself," she questions out of the blue.

I blink, trying to gather the more exciting facts about my life so as not to bore her to sleep.

"Well, my name's Naomi and I'm 23. I was due to start my new job last week but, you know, I got hit by a car on my way to my first day and here I am," I gesture to my bedbound state.

I notice her eyes soften. "What happened?"

I flinch, because my head is still rather concussed and it hurts to try and remember. More so because I'm shocked she actually gives a damn. The other doctors just poke and prod and ask me if I feel ok. Never asking what actually happened. Telling me whether the knob that hit me is getting jailed, sewed, 'three-points-and-a-fine'-ed, nothing. And she cares, and I'm touched. So I rack my cloudy head and I tell her.

"Well, I'd got this job interview at a coffee shop, its fair-trade don't worry, and I got hired but my mum's a bit of a hippy, so we don't have a car. And she didn't wake me up either so I was late…late on my first day. But I cycle everywhere you know? Have been since college I was freewheeling down the hill and there's this junction that is normally empty, but there's a stop sign on it and a speed limit of 15 miles per hour so I thought nothing of it. There was a car coming down it though, I guess it was speeding and it didn't stop. Just hit me and that's all I remember."

She has a pitiful look on her face when I raise my gaze back to her instead of focusing on a thread on my blanket, and gently she lays a hand on top on my own.

"I'm sorry."

I gaze at her until she uncomfortably clears her throat and lowers her eyes. There is a moment of awkwardness between us before she looks at me again, a playful smirk on her face.

"_Naomi Campbell, huh?"_ she sniggers and I scowl. "I'm surprised you haven't sewed yet."

"I was actually thinking of that," I state matter-of-factly.

Her laughter fills the room deliciously, like music to my tone-deaf ears. The only sweet sound within this entire hospital I assume.

"Shut up," I grumble and she does, much to my displeasure. I'm beginning to miss her laugh.

I twist my body away from her and count silently to ten, only because she'd pissed my off and I've decided not to talk to her for said period of time, childish as it is. No one laughs at my name.

Twisting back, I ask her, "So, _Emily,"_ I exaggerate the 'Emily' by squinting at her name badge before focusing on her face again. "Enlighten me. Who the fuck are you?"

My playful tone does not alarm her, I can see it in her eyes but she shoots her eyebrow's up and tut's at me.

"Language Miss Campbell. I don't think I want to tell you now."

"Please, call me Naomi," I say, batting my lashed.

She giggles at my face, which I'm assuming must look pretty ridiculous. I've never batted eyelashes before, ever. I'm guessing this first attempt was an epic disaster.

She clears her throat to calm her laughter, but when she speaks it still comes out in that low, hoarse voice. That husky sound which makes me want to lose myself in it. Her voice could send me to sleep…and eyelids drooping, wait. She's talking to me. And…awake. I focus on her words instead of her voice and try and take in what she's saying.

"My name is Emily, I have a twin…she's a bitch."

My eyebrows shoot up at that.

"I'm a med student here, obviously."

Eyebrows shoot, if possible, even further up.

"I'm planning to travel the world when I've completed my intern exam. A little freedom before the stress of residency make's my hairline recede prematurely."

Okay, possibility of losing my eyebrows in my hair somewhere here. God this girl aims high.

"I have a perverted little brother and my mum's a homophobic cow but I don't actually care," she finished with an apprehensive smile and I wonder briefly why she mentioned homophobia but thought makes my head ache so I set it aside to ponder next time I'm bored.

"Christ. Impressive," I manage to say, returning my eyebrows to their usual position above my eyes and hoping she hasn't noticed they decided to take a holiday halfway through her little speech.

She laughs awkwardly, blushing slightly.

We joke around for a bit before she leaves, having to get back to her shift. I know it's probably unprofessional of her, but I think she considers me friend. I hope she considers me a friend, I consider her one. I think. I consider her _something_ anyway...

* * *

My mum visits me the next day. Don't think it's taken her a week to visit her practically crippled daughter; I've just been sleeping when she usually comes around. I think she feels a little guilty for the whole thing, after all if she had woke we when she was supposed to I wouldn't have had to cycle on a busy road. But I spend most of her visit assuring her it's not, I don't blame her and I never will.

"Did you settle the banana issue?" I question randomly as she sits by my bedside engrossed in a gossip magazine, tutting at various stories and generally hating it. The memory flashed into my mind as I observed her.

She raises her eyes to me, confusion evident on her face. I can practically hear the clogs turning in her head. I know her, know when she will figure something out…yep, here we go.

Her face relaxed as the memory returned to her.

"Oh yes, of course dear."

She drops the issue, and I'm glad because it would probably send me off to sleep again. I'm not that interested in bananas.

She returns to her glossy magazine, giving a loud tut and rolling her eyes at an article on Katie Price. Let's just say my mother is not a huge fan of the huge tits. I roll my eyes at her, she shouldn't read the bloody thing if she'd just going to scowl at it. She's nearly worse than me. Nearly.

Silence consumed us again, not uncomfortable silence, but silence none the less. I'm secretly happy because all the painkillers I'm on right now are making me terribly drowsy and I begin to feel my eyes droop as my mum stands and places a small kiss on my temple.

"I'm off for a cup of coffee darling," I hear her say distantly, and for a minute I'm confused because she hates coffee and only ever buys it if it's fair-trade. What a mystery Gina Campbell is to us all. But sleep envelopes me before I worry about it too much and I fall into a dream filled with bright red flashes and musical laughter.

* * *

Pain.

I'm in pain. I figure the pain relief is beginning to wear off and I let out a low groan and I adjust my position in my bed.

"Fuuuck."

"Language, Miss Campbell," I hear a husky voice from the doorway. Emily is stood there, eyes portraying a cross between concern and pity.

"Emily, you're a doctor, fetch me some pain killers, please? Christ I'm in agony," I plead with her as she continues to loiter in the doorway.

"I…can't," she hesitantly replies.

"Can't? But I'm in fucking pain here. You're a doctor and you can't fucking help me? That's your fucking job!"

I realise Naomi-in-full-rant-mode is not a good idea right now, as pain shoots throughout my entire body as I try to sit up to glare at her, and collapse back down into my pillow with a mighty groan.

"I'm sorry Naomi," she does sound sorry I have to admit, "But you're scheduled for an operation to reset your leg later and they took you off your meds so that they wouldn't interfere with your sedation."

I let out a large sigh for dramatic effect, wincing slightly as my chest heaved and my broken and cracked ribs throbbed.

"Fucks sakes," I mutter, hoping Emily doesn't hear my profanities and give me another earful for it. Apparently she doesn't, just shoots me a sympathetic smile and leaves the room, poking her head around the door again and adding, "By the way, I'm not a doctor. I'm an intern."

I flip her off playfully as she giggles her way out of the room.

Mentally, I try to prepare myself for the op. Calm my rising nerves and slow my heartbeat back down. But in truth it's just a mighty waste of time; there's no real way to be calm about the thought of a large doctor-guy slicing you open with a knife and fiddling with your inside bits and pieces. I gulp.

The day passes far too quickly though, and before I realise I'm being wheeled through corridor's and into elevators by the 'bitchy nurse' and soon find myself in what I'm assuming is the operating theatre. Emily is there and I offer her a weak smile because my nerves are far too twisted to contort my face into anything more genuine. She seems to notice my discomfort and begins to walk towards my bed.

"Now Naomi," say's a dark skinned doctor, with a thick French accent, standing to the left of my bed, "I'm going to inject you with this white fluid, it will send you off to sleep and we will begin the operation on your leg."

He holds up a syringe filled with a milky substance and I gulp, but am slightly relieved that there isn't a large needle sticking out of it even though the thought that that part is already embedded in my hand and attached to an IV drip crosses my mind.

I swallow and take a deep breath, trying desperately to calm myself before I have a full on panic attack. The drip is unattached and the dark skinned doctor lowers the syringe towards my shaking hand.

"Can you relax and keep still please," he says in a pleasant voice, as if knocking someone out and cutting their leg up is the most natural thing in the world. _Christ, thoughts like this aren't helping._

I take another deep breath, trying with all my might to sooth my quivering body but I'm not sure anything can right now. I'm a hopeless case and will forever hobble about with a mangled leg.

That is until I feel small, soft hands running across my head, pushing stray hairs from my forehead and massaging my scalp. It's nice and I feel myself begin to relax into the touch. _Oh my God, it's a miracle!_ I raise my eyes to see Emily standing at the head of my bed, her hands caressing my head. It's gentle and I love the feeling.

I feel a coldness begin to travel up my arm and realise the doctor is injecting the milky fluid into my bloodstream. I take a moment to become completely awestruck at how quickly it travels up my entire arm before focusing on the words coming out of his mouth.

"I need you to relax and take deep breaths."

So I comply to his words, relaxing under Emily's touch and breathing deeply, feeling the coolness envelop my lungs as the liquid is flushed through my system. My eyelids begin to droop and everything seems to slow down as I become sleepier and sleepier.

The last thing I see is bright red hair and a gorgeous, reassuring smile from above me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Ok, ok you got me I'm a bit of a Grey's Anatomy fan. Interns are awesome…perhaps I shall write a fic entitles 'Skins Anatomy' sometime in the future…hmm not there's an idea. PLEASE DON'T STEAL! Hehe, without permission anyway…**

**Emm, yeah so let me know what you think: LOVE? HATE? REVIEW! (It only takes a moment and puts a ridiculously large cheezer on my face :D)**


	3. Hands

**HUGE thanks for your support, totally makes me smile when I read all your lovely reviews (:**

**So a little Gina-Naomi love, a little Naomily moment and another character indroduced! Hope you enjoy guys, I'm thrilled by the amount of emails I'm getting over this story so keep them coming :D Please…**

* * *

Chapter 3

Consciousness ebbed its way slowly back to me, peeking its way under my eyelids and causing them to flutter open. And blink rapidly in the bright sunlight streaming through a window. _Close the fucking curtains._ I squint through the brightness to make out two hazy outlines of people I can't quite make out, one with dark hair and one with light sitting further away, behind a doorway.

The one with the dark hair walk slowly over to me, examining various machines attached to me before resting her eyes on my semi-conscious form.

"Welcome back," she says softly with a small smile gracing her lips. I offer her a weak one in return, my mind still trying to get its bearings back. At the moment I am at a total loss of where I am. She pads off towards the light haired figure sitting in the next room. I just about catch the brief conversation.

"Mrs. Campbell, she's awake now if you want to come through and see her."

The light haired figure draws nearer and I begin to recognise the features of my mother, and she stands by my bedside, arms resting on the bars preventing me from falling out.

"Hi sweetie," she whispers, and even in my confused and hazy mind I see the concern and exhaustion evident in her eyes.

"What-Where am I?" My voice is hoarse and thick with sleep. It sounds a lot worse than I expected it to be and I wince as I notice how dry and scratchy it's become.

"You're in intensive care darling," she soothes, running a hand through the locks of hair splayed across my pillow. "You certainly took you're time waking up. We were getting worried about you."

I frown at what she means by 'we'. Surely there was only her and I? 'Mum' and 'me'; the two Campbell's. She has to hubby, I have no friends. Well, no friends worth mentioning. I savour the 'acquaintances' I have, but seldom ever let anyone close to my heart. People let you down and fuck you over. Nobody worries about me other than her, because I never let them.

My evident confusion seems to go unnoticed by her, she who is too relieved at my consciousness to worry about anything else. I'm filled with a sudden love for the woman, clearly she hasn't rested in hours. The dark rings under her bloodshot eyes a dead give-away. Slowly, I slip my hand into one of hers, squeezing gently.

She smiles fondly down at me, pecking my head.

"Get some sleep love, you look shattered."

"Get some sleep yourself, mum," I shoot back with a small smirk, before doing as she says and shutting my eyes again.

* * *

For the second time that day my eyes flutter open although this time I find myself squinting through the darkness of late evening, the dull remnants of sunlight peaking weakly through the gap in the thick brown curtains, drowning what I recognise is my own room now in a dull, dark orange glow. It's strange but I'm comforted by the infernal beeping of the heart monitor beside me. It's become familiar. That and the heavy cast on my leg and the splint supporting my fractured arm.

I heard shuffling to my left, heavy breathing and the occasional snore. Twisting my head around to the source of the sound I realise just how still my neck has become and that I must have been asleep for quite some time.

I grimace changed to a smile as I see my mother asleep on the chair beside me, head hanging back and mouth slightly ajar. Emily's wonderful red hair shone, even in the darkened room, as she carefully placed a blanket over the sleeping woman. Her gaze focused on me as she turned around.

"Hi," I croaked.

She gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks," I say, nodding my head slightly in the direction of my now blanket clad mother.

She just nods slightly, bobbing her head a bit which caused her fringe to bounce up slightly and reveal her perfect porcelain forehead. _Perfect?_

"You've been asleep for hours," she informs me, and I'm a little shocked because that is the exact question I was about to ask. I put it down to mere coincidence though, because I don't think I'm ready to be informed that she can read my mind.

"Oh?" I say feebly.

"Yeah, they were getting worried," she continues reclining her head to the doorway, beyond which I can see a few nurses bustling about.

"Worried? They're nurses," I shoot back, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Nurses don't care, they poke and prod you.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten in a couple of days," she states, face falling to a frown, "You've been asleep."

I let out a sharp laugh, which I regret instantly. My throat is dry and scratchy, and the laugh causes a fit of coughs to erupt from the back of my throat.

"C-can I h-have a drink p-please," I splutter out as a cup of ice cold water is handed to me. I feel Emily's hands patting my back, trying to soothe my coughs as I gulp down the water. _Ah bliss,_ it feels heavenly against my parched mouth. I finish the entire glass in three large gulps. Emily looks surprised.

"Thirsty?" she laughs, returning to the trolley sitting by my bedside and filling another glass. I hadn't noticed it sitting there before now. It held several large jugs of water, semi-melted ice floating about at the top, a few plates covered in tin foil, which I assume are the meals I haven't consumed, pots of yoghurt and knives and forks wrapped up in napkins were scattered about it.

"Jesus," I mutter, not realising how hungry I am until then, and my stomach picking this most opportune moment to grumble loudly. Emily sniggers and I screw up my face in embarrassment.

"Hungry?"

"I'm assuming so."

She laughs again and begins poking around on the trolley, laying a finger on each tin foil covered plate.

"Ooh! this one's still warm," she exclaims, uncovering the plate and revealing a nasty looking pie complete with mash and peas. I wrinkle my nose I'm disgust.

"Eww, no way! That looks minging and hospital food is rank," I say, stubborn as always. To my surprise she agrees and covers the plate again.

"There's a vending machine down the hall, if you want I can run down and get you something small," she suggests, a small smile gracing her lips.

_I love this woman! _Ahem, I...never mind.

I nod, perhaps a little too eagerly, but I don't care. I've always been a sucker for chocolate. She returns to the room in a few minutes, arms filled with crisps, chocolate bars, packets of Haribo's and fizzy drinks.

"Surprising how much crap you can buy in a _hospital_," she sighs, dumping the food on my bed and pulling up a chair. I smile gleefully, picking up a Mars bar and ripping the wrapper off.

"Mmm," I moan as I devour the chocolate, tucking into a packet of crisps when I finished it and cracking open a can of Coke.

"Jesus, you must be hungry," she smirks, finishing off her first Twix and watching me stuff my face. I try to smile back, but my face is too filled with food and I fear if I move my mouth it might all burst out. My reply is lost behind a wall of half-chewed food.

I'm unaware of the time passing, but I do know that halfway through my second packet of crisps, after another Mars bar and half a tin of Coke I've suddenly lost my appetite. Gingerly I place the half eaten packet on the table beside my bed, running a hand across my full stomach. I'm surprised at how little I've eaten; usually I could eat for two. A bit like Emily, who has munched her way through the rest of the snacks. Her eyes dart over to the abandoned packet.

"You eating those?"

I laugh a little and hand them to her, electricity shooting up my arm as our hands brush. I'm startled at first but choose to ignore it, it's probably just all the drugs. I'll put it down to that.

Drugs.

Nothing else.

I glance at the clock. _11.35pm._I stifle a yawn, not wanting Emily to think I'm tired and leave. To be honest I'm really enjoying her company, talking and laughing, it's easy to be with her. She scrunches the empty crisp wrapper into a ball and chucks it across the room, landing it in the bin and cheering gleefully. Like a child.

"Got you're like a child," I say, mouthing my thoughts.

"I know," she giggles.

"Ah simpler times," I sigh dramatically, gazing off into the distance and trying to look nostalgic.

She giggles again, like music to my ears.

"You know you're the only person who's made me laugh like this in years."

I feel sudden happiness at that remark. Not sure why, but I take pride in little bit of information.

"Good," escapes my mouth before I can stop, or even think about it. I see her cheeks flush ever so slightly and she lowers her eyes. Suddenly I find the curtains extremely interesting, anything was more interesting than her. I could feel my own cheeks burning slightly. My mum lets out a soft snore and I smirk at her.

"She could sleep for Britain," I hear Emily's husky voice mutter.

"Yeah, she looks…peaceful."

And she does, I've never really seen my mum looking so calm, the lines of worry etched across her face temporarily gone. I like seeing her like this, she almost looks happy. I wish she was constantly happy, life would be a little less stressful.

"She does," Emily's voice is becoming thick; I assume she's beginning to tire.

"Yeah," I tear my gaze from the sleeping mother, bringing it back to the now sleeping redhead. I raise my eyebrows.

Emily is resting her head on my bed, red locks spread shockingly across the white sheets, looking more vibrant than ever. I smile as she raises her hand to rub her nose in the most adorable manner. Her hand now rests on the blanket beside her, making her look adorably innocent. A soft snore escapes her lips as I sink into my pillow.

* * *

For the first time since I arrived here, I wake feeling peaceful and refreshed. The early morning sun is peaking through the gap in the curtains and filling the room with its gentle glow. Gina is sitting in the same chair she fell asleep in, deeply engrossed in a book, with last night's blanket folded carefully over the arm of the chair.

She smiles gently at me when she notices I'm awake, inclining her head towards a sleeping Emily and winking. I furrow my brow at her, averting my eyes to the redhead. I don't know why I feel so calm, don't know where the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach is coming from, or the warm feeling in the pit of my hand. _Wait, there's a warm feeling in my hand?_

I glance down. A small smile appears on my face as I notice her hand, nestled cosily in my own. The energy pulsating between our joined hands seems to be the cause of the warm feeling in my stomach, as I soon discover when I remove my hand.

She stirs at the lost of contact, opening her bleary eyes and blinking several times.

"Morning," her voice is thick with sleep. I can't say mines is much better, I have yet to project my voice today.

"Hey you," I half croak back. She giggles at me, her smile illuminating the room further and causing me to grin broadly.

"Shit, I'm going to be late," she sighs, standing and straightening her uniform.

"Late? Emily you're already _at _work."

"Oh yeah," she looks around her. "Well I need to go. I'll see you later yeah?"

She sends a final smile as she leaves the room, leaving me alone with my mother. I totally forgot she was still here.

"So deary," she asks, barely masking the glee and curiosity in her voice. She may think it's well hidden, but I can hear it. "Who's the lovely lady?"

"Shut up mum," I scowl at her. "She's an intern, and she's my friend."

"Friend? She seems a little more, like when she came to see you yesterday when you came out of the op?"

I froze.

"Emily came to see me after the operation?"

"Well…yes."

She seems to be confused. "Are you two not together?"

"Together?" I exclaim, "No we're not together, mum! She's a friend, she's not even…I'm not even…MUM!"

"Well I think she likes you," she says nonchalantly.

_God I remember why I can't stand this woman._ I scowl at her further, until her rambling become faint and I zone them out. Choosing to ignore her is one of the things I do best. But her words are bothering me slightly. _Why did she think we were together?_

I mean she's my fucking mother, why does she even think that? She knows I'm not gay, she's seen the countless boys I bring home, she can practically read my bloody mind for Christ sakes. And…oh my god! _She can read my mind._ She's probably heard all the confusing thoughts running through my mind.

But wait, she can't actually read my mind. So why the fuck did she think that? Worse, why the fuck did she say it to my face?

_Oh Christ, my head is so confusing._

* * *

The thoughts plague me for the rest of the morning, which is pretty long because I haven't awakened this early in fucking years. Still it gives me a lot of time to think. And a lot of thinking I do. I need to ponder this whole situation. Ponder why I'm so drawn to Emily. Why I befriend her of all the people that adorn this hospital. Why I enjoy her company so much. Why she could so easily calm me when I got worked up. Why her hand was so comfortable in my own. Why she makes my stomach bubble happily. And the truth is I don't know, and I want to.

I frown well into the afternoon, right up Emily until comes in during her lunch break, and turns my frown up-side-down almost instantly. _God, these damn cliché lines!_ She's carrying a small tray with a carton of fruit salad perched on it, along with a chocolate bar and a drink in a plastic cup.

"Christ Ems, didn't you eat enough last night?" I ask, eyeing the tray.

"Ems?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh fucking Jesus," I mumble, lowering my eyes and hoping her quirky glance will disappear. _Why the fuck did you call her 'Ems' you idiot._

I fell a little embarrassed now, but push it to the back of my mind as she settled on the same chair she slept in last night and lucks into her lunch.

"Tell me something exciting," she mumbles through a mouthful of apple and whatever other fruit is in the carton.

"Exciting?" I quirk an eyebrow, "Emily, I've been stuck in bed for 10 days and counting. Things couldn't possibly _get_ more exciting," I add sarcastically.

"Good point," she points her fork at me.

I roll my eyes at her, one of the champion ones I'm famous for, and give a small snort of laughter.

"Maybe I could ask about getting you out of bed," she ponders, her eyes far away and none of her attention focused on me.

"Um, Emily, there are pins sticking out of my leg. You know plaster and pins might disable my walking skills."

She choked on the piece of chocolate she was chewing on.

"Uh, o-of course not, we'll get you a wheelchair, silly."

I feel my face flush slightly in embarrassment, forgetting for a moment that Emily was a _doctor,_ well _almost_ a doctor, and that there was probably a medical solution to her broken leg. That solution comes in the form of a wheelchair that I feel ridiculous pushing myself around in, IV drip rattling along the corridor behind her.

If I zone the noise out, and ignore my screaming biceps, I find that I quite enjoy the freedom of being able to push myself around the hospital. Of course, I enjoyed it more when Emily was pushing me around, making jokes about doctors and showing me where the cafeteria and vending machines were. But eventually, after a brief moment sulking about her departure I decide to explore the seemingly endless corridors.

Yes, endless. I'm lost.

"Oh shit," I wheel around, completely lost. This corridor looks exactly the same as countless others I've wheeled up and down. Although, this corridor's rooms seem a little more 'homey' than the one I'm in; pink carpet clad floors, armchairs and tables and comfier looking beds with thick pink blankets at the bottom.

"Christ," I sigh, feeling defeated. And, ironically there is not a soul around to ask for directions. Fucking typical.

As I roll past an open door, I notice its inhabitant sitting idly on the edge of her bed. I knock lightly on the door. She looks up from her vacant staring out the window, her piercing blue eyes penetrating into me, making me want to cower behind the door whimpering.

"Can I ask you something?" my voice comes out a small squeak under the intense gaze.

"You can ask for anything," she replies simply, pulling her gaze from me to resume staring out the window. "Nice leg," she adds and I glance down at my cast-covered leg, surrounded by a cage. I shoot a death glare at her back.

"Don't scowl," she adds, "What do you need to ask?"

"Em," I try to gather my thoughts, put off by her all-knowing personality, "Do you know where I am?"

She lets out a laugh, it's throaty and hoarse and sounds as though she rarely uses it.

"You're in the loony bin."

I stare blankly at her.

"Crackpot asylum?"

Still blank.

"You're in the mental ward," she sighs. I study her. She's not rambling random sentences or talking to herself. She's just sitting, staring out the window. Then I notice the thin bandage wrapped around her wrist. _Oh right, self harm._

My smile is tight and I'm sure she notices, her knowing eyes creasing as she frowns.

"Do you know how I can get back to…where I came from?"

She raises an eyebrow at my vagueness.

"Where you came from?"

"Ok, ok you found me. I don't know where the fuck I am, or where I came from."

"The drugs?" she questions lightly, as if we were talking about the weather.

I stare at her for a minute before I answer. "I have no idea."

She gets up and walks over to me. Crouching down in front of me she places her hands on either of my shoulders.

"Listen, you need to get a message to the dog-lord of Azerbaijan-he's got my toilet ticket."

Silence.

I sit in silence as I try to process whatever fucked up thing she's just tried to tell me. I come to no conclusions in the space of time that's passed between us, with her still staring intently at me, waiting for an answer.

Without my permission, my face breaks into a smile and a loud laugh penetrates the room. I find her laughing along with me and I question if she was actually being serious or now.

"Oh God," my laughter begins to fade. "What are they giving you? And can I have some?"

She laughs again. Holding out her hand, bandage clad wrist peeking through the long sleeves of her jumper, she offers me a quiet "Effy."

"Naomi," I grasp her hand in my own, wincing slightly as she shakes it a little too vigorously for my fractured arm to handle.

"Sorry," she apologises quietly, eying the splint on my arm. _Since when have I become a 'hand-shaker'?_

"Fancy a walk? We might be able to find your room again," she smirks.

"I'm all yours."

I follow her down the hall.

* * *

**Introduction to Effy eh?**

**Lemme know what you think. REVIEWS make me HAPPY! :D**

**Love you guys **


	4. Breathless Lungs

**Another HUGE thanks for all the reviews! You guys are completely amazing :D I hope you all know how much it means to me to read all you lovely thoughts on this, and how much they inspire me to keep going…**

**Ok, fluffy speech over…on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I visit Effy during the hours Emily can't stay with me. I usually wheel myself to her, because she isn't allowed to leave her ward. Come to think of it, I'm probably not either but fuck it, I get bored. I enjoy the quiet serenity of the corridors up here anyway, it's peaceful.

I don't bother to knock on the door, because she knows it's me. She told me I was her only visitor other than her mum and…I freeze in the doorway. Apparently I'm not her _only_ visitor today.

Effy is lying on her bed. That seems innocent enough except that there is a bloke lying _on top_ of her, thrusting away for all he's worth. I hope I can wheel myself out of the room before either of them notice I'm here but no! My back wheel bangs against the wall, _ah fuck,_ and the pair freeze. Slowly both their heads turn my direction, taking in my scarlet stained cheeks and lowered eyes. I briefly wonder if I close my eyes and stick my hands in my ears and scream for a bit, maybe when I open them again I'll be back in my own room. Alas, that is not to be and I raise my eyes towards them again, towards the dark haired man's derrière, which he has yet to put away.

"Do they know you two are doing that in here?" I question, quirking an eyebrow and focusing on making my voice even.

"Naomi," Effy begins, her usual stoic features revealing slight worry and embarrassment. _I guess that's a 'NO' then._ They only flash across it for a moment, but I know the emotion is there. She smirks again though, stoic again. Emotionless.

"Naomi, are you done checking out my boyfriend's arse?"

"Oh Jesus," I mutter, averting my gaze while he pulls his trousers up. Still, I decide to give Effy a run for her money, see if I can extract even a little more emotion from her. I plaster a smirk on my face.

"You caught me," I add a wink in the direction of Effy's boyfriend, raking my eyes up and down him for extra effect. He was tall, his dark floppy hair falling across his eyes, his baggy jeans and t-shirt making his seem skinnier than he was. I assume he used to be a skater in his younger days, or maybe he still is…

I return my gaze to Effy, whose jaw has become a little hardened. It's subtle but I notice it. Her expression doesn't change throughout our silent staring, and I get uncomfortable.

"I'm joking Eff, I'm g-…I'm not a boyfriend stealer," I add what I hope is a little stronger than a weak smile but really my brain is whirring away inside my head. _Was I just about to tell her I was GAY? What the fuck?_

I lift my gaze again, finding her smirking at me with a knowing look in her eye. I squirm beneath her gaze. _She knows something._

"So Naomi," she begins, drawing out the words and causing me to flinch a little. Her eyes are still boring into me and she raises an eyebrow before pulling her gaze to the dark haired bloke, _with the nice ass I must add,_ _or must I?_ Anyway she gestures towards him.

"This is Freddie, my boyfriend," Freddie holds out a hand, I'm not sure I want to shake it but I decide to be polite and grip it gingerly.

"Freddie," I nod.

"He was just leaving, weren't you babe?" she adds.

"Um, oh…yeah just about to go here, busy and all you know?" he leaves the room hesitantly, blowing a kiss to Effy from the doorway.

"Yeah he looked like he was just about to leave," I mumble sarcastically. I'm sure Effy heard but I don't care.

"That's the first time he's visited," Effy states quietly. "I told him not to, because I didn't want him to see me like this," she gestures to her bandaged wrists, "but he came anyway."

I giggle at the end of that sentence. "Oh he came alright…"

Effy playfully slaps me across my uninjured arm. "Shut up."

* * *

Later that day, I'm back in my room; having successfully learnt to navigate my way through the hospital. My face is contorted into a frown and I'm chewing away on my bottom lip. Lost in thought, that's where I am. Honestly, if I got a penny for each strange or disturbing thought I'd had whilst being here I'd be a millionaire. Well…a thousand-aire probably; I've only been here what…2 weeks?

I groan in frustration as I adjust my position in my bed. _Why the hell did I nearly tell Effy I was gay?_ I mean, seriously I've never even given a girl a second thought before so why suddenly am I coming out to mental ward patients? I sigh heavily.

Freddie was cute right? Yes, I know he's Effy's, but he was hot yes? He had a nice backside, God knows I had the best view of it. It was a nice bum and he was a boy. A small thought niggled at the back of my brain. _Emily has a nice bum too, you know. And she's a girl. _My face drops. Like I can actually feel it drop off my head and slide under the door away from me. Well…

But I'm pretty sure I've never looked at Emily's bum. Certain I've never seen it naked like I saw Freddie's. Maybe glimpsed it as she left the room, when the top of her uniform, which drowns her in the most adorable manner by the way, scoots up a little and…wait, what? _Adorable? _Emily is _adorable?_ For Christ sakes it's a uniform. But an annoying little voice comments in the back of my head; "Mmm, a woman in a uniform," in a perverted little voice, perhaps throwing a wink in there too. I promptly tell it to shut the fuck up.

* * *

Emily enters on her break, carrying a paper cup full of coffee and shooting me a heart-warming smile. Obviously it doesn't warm my heart, because I'm not gay but it is a lovely smile, she's a lovely girl. In a very 'not-gay' sense of course, because I'm not. I notice her face fall when she realises I haven't responded to her greeting, and I hastily push the thoughts to the back of my brain for now. I shoot her a strained smile.

"What's up?" she asks, sitting in her chair and I see concern flashing across her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, just a bit bored that's all," I reply, smiling a little more genuinely this time. Because she cares and I like it.

She flashes another quick smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. And I realise that there is something missing from her chocolate orbs, something that entranced me completely before. No sparkle. There is no sparkle. Something must be bothering her, so I decide to pay her back for caring about me and care for her in return.

"Ems? Is everything alright?"

She sighs as she looks away from me, scanning her eyes around the room.

"It's stupid…" she begins.

"Tell me," I urge, unsure as to why I feel so protective of her suddenly. Why I want to make her happy. Why I want her sparkly eyes to come back.

"I…got in a fight with my mum," she says quietly, eyes flashing to the door and back, "and I need to study but I can't with her shouting all the time."

I get a sudden, unnerving urge to thump Emily's mother across the head, but push it down inside of me again. Violence doesn't solve anything. I learned that when my mum tied herself to a tree. Instead I try to lighten the mood.

"Study? Already? How long have I been in here, it's still September right?" My half-hearted laugh comes out choked at the pitiful look on her face.

"Naomi, I've got four years of learning to know for this exam, that's a shitload of stuff."

"Well you can revise here," the words spill out of my mouth. Not for the first time in Emily's presence, I think I'm going to build a dam around my voice box or something.

"Really?" Oh god she looks hopeful.

"Sure," I squeak back. _This could be disastrous. _My confusingly disturbing thoughts about Emily erupt into my mind again, and I forcefully tell them to shut up. Mentally, of course. I don't want to end up on Effy's ward.

She smiles again, one that begins to reach her eyes. And I smile in return because it's fucking contagious.

"Thanks Naomi," she leans over and hugs me, my heart does a small summersault and my heart monitor gives a loud beep. I blush as Emily's eyes shoot to it, her face frowned in concentration. Or is that confusion? I don't care, it's gone now.

"So you enjoying you're chair?" she says brightly, eyeing my wheelchair parked expertly beside my bed. I'm getting better at…'driving'?' Wheeling'…wheeling it around, parking it perfectly beside my bed so that I can wiggle my way out of it and onto the white sheets without anyone's help. Yes, I'm independent, so sue me.

"Yes," I state firmly, "I do. Gives me something to do you know?"

She smiles softly.

"So have you made any friends?" her voice is teasing.

"I have actually," I state nonchalantly, watching her face fall in shock, her mouth creating a perfect 'O' shape.

"Who?" she giggles excitedly, as if this were a piece of juicy gossip that should be printed in a magazine beside a picture of Cheryl Cole. I laugh at her childishness.

"Her name's Effy," I say, because Emily's a friend right? And she won't rat me out for sneaking around other wards will she?

"Elizabeth Stonem?" she asks, frowning.

"Umm…" Ok, so I don't know Effy's full name, she's just 'Effy' to me.

"On the mental ward?" she sounds dumbfounded.

"Shouldn't you have a more professional term for that ward?" I interject.

"But she's like…she doesn't let anyone in. She's a nightmare for her psychiatrist."

"She's cool," I say defensively, I don't want Emily to ruin my friend's image for me, if Effy wants to ruin that, she can do it herself. But she's the only other person I get along with in this god forsaken hospital and I enjoy her company, even if she is a little creepy.

"Ok, ok, fine. You've cracked her," Emily laughs a little.

"She is a funny girl," I concede. She _is _a little strange…

"Why else would she be on the funny ward?" Emily replies, and I laugh.

"Emily, that's horrible!" I playful slap her arm. "I meant she makes me laugh a bit." She doesn't, I guess I can understand why she is in hospital. Truth is, Effy is company, and I've never appreciated that before. "She's nice," I mumble a little unsurely.

"Sure," Emily mumbles, taking a sip of her coffee. I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear that but I did, and I shoot her a small scowl before we fall into light hearted, easy conversation.

* * *

I visit Effy again that evening, mainly out of boredom, partly because I am intrigued about what Emily said about her earlier. I can see a bit of myself in her in that sense; not letting anyone in. I don't because they fuck off and let you down, like my dad did to my mum, but I'm curious as to her reasons for it.

We are ambling aimlessly down the corridors, well she ambles and I push the wheels of my chair, a comfortable silence descending between us. A silence which I slyly decide to break.

"So, _Elizabeth_…"

I see her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Don't call me that," her voice has a certain coolness to it, which only furthers my curiosity. "_He_ calls me that. And I don't like it."

"He?" I question.

"Doctor Foster," she explains. "He's my psychiatrist. He's fucking mental."

I laugh a little. "Are you in the position to really call someone that?"

She laughs too. "I mean he just has these whacky methods. Like, he just tells me to act as if nothing's ever happened. But…you can't change the past. I wish you could but you just…can't."

It's the most I've heard her speak since I met her, and I'm rather shocked. She does seem like a pretty sane person, just a sane person with issues according to her wrists. I guess the _issues_ are what Dr. Foster is for.

"He's also a little inappropriate," she adds after a minute of silence.

"How so?"

"He just…he cups my face and shit, touches my hands. Fucking perv." I would be worried if she didn't start laughing.

"Jesus," I laugh too, because this situation is so ridiculous it needs laughter. "Why don't you tell anyone?"

"Because I'm mental remember? No one listens to a loon."

She does have a point there, sadly. We continue walking, turning down a corridor entitled ENT.

"How did you find out?"

I stare at her questioningly, unsure what she is asking.

"My name, how'd you know?"

"Me and Emily were…" I trail off because I don't know what me and Emily were doing. Gossiping? Discussing? Effy only raises an amused eyebrow.

"She asked me where I disappear off to on my wheelchair," I explain, indicating to the chair I'm sitting in.

"Ah," she says wisely. "This the same Emily you're g-"

"I'm not," I cut in, knowing where this is going. "I'm not gay. She's a friend, she's my age, we're friends, we sit and chat. Like friends." It's rushed; word vomit spilling from my mouth and splattering all over her. She knows. I know from the knowing twinkle in her eye that I wish would go away.

"Oh, ok sure. You're friends."

We continue our 'stroll' down the hallways and the subject is not brought up again. But while this serious mood has settled between us I decide to fish about a bit, because Effy is somewhat a mystery to me.

"Why did you…you know?" I nod towards her wrists, hoping she doesn't get too offended by me nosiness.

"Life got a bit shit," she replies quietly. I know she has more to say, even though she is a woman of few words.

"I messed around with Freddie see," ah here we go, "before we got together. Him and his mate Cook, who I didn't love."

"But, you love Freddie?"

"Yes, but it scared me, so I fucked someone who I didn't love to make it go away. It didn't work. Instead Cook fell for me, I ran away with him and broke Freddie's heart, Freddie came to find me and I broke Cook's heart, and it all gets a bit messy from there on."

"You mean that's the tidy part? Jesus."

"I was young and scared. Anyway I've been with Freddie a while now. And me and Cook are friends."

"Glad you got that sorted."

She laughs and I'm a little surprised that she opened up to me so easily.

"You're different," She says, in answer to my internal statement. "You're a friend."

I smile.

* * *

I return to my room after 6, because the nurse who caught us roaming sent us back to our wards, boring bastard. I ease myself back onto my bed, getting a little tangled in the blankets as I try to manoeuvre my cast-covered leg under them, and nearly falling out again.

"Watch it," I hear Emily's husky voice from the doorway, and her strong little arms steady my. _Christ she is strong. CHRIST her arms are around me._

You see? This is why I'm nervous about tonight; my internal monologue is driving me nuts. It just doesn't know when to shut the hell up.

Emily settles me into my pillows, fluffing them slightly to which I am very grateful, and pulling the blankets back over me. Gently, she tucks me in and electricity shoots through me as our hands brush again. Still more electricity, as her hand brushes the length of my arm when she pulls the blankets up to my chin. I shoot her a grateful smile as she settles into her armchair. Yes, it's _her_ armchair because no one else sits in it but her. My mother usually occupies the one beside it.

She dumps her bag on the floor beside her, extracting a few pens and file pads to make notes on, before pulling out this huge book.

"Christ, what is that? The fucking bible?"

"I guess you could call it that," she contemplates, before turning the cover. "Basically it's just a huge textbook for medicine."

"Ah. Good luck learning that." I say honestly, because I couldn't learn it.

She laughs before flicking through the first few pages and obediently making notes. I lift the book my mum was reading, which she left on my side-table, and go about reading it for the next hour. Well, _reading_ is probably an exaggeration. I'm flicking through the pages slowly, not one word processing in my mind but I keep at it because it makes me look as though I'm not watching her study.

But it is addictive, seeing all her little habits. Like how she bites her nails and frowns as the words from the pages process in her mind, or how she nibbles on the end of her pen as she thinks of what to write, or how she twirls her red locks through her fingers as…_OK STOP!_ This is bound to be considered perving.

I lower my eyes to the book clutched in my hands, eyes flicking from one side of the page to the other in a convincing charade of reading that I would be proud of if my heart wasn't thumping so loudly. I'm afraid of it showing up on my monitor, or Emily actually hearing it.

After another little while, Emily's nervous voice breaks the silence.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"I need a favour."

"Oh?"

"I need to practise a few things."

I'm at a loss.

"I need you to pretend to be dead," she states quietly, eyes resting on the floor and a faint blush making its way across her cheeks.

"I can do that." I can help her, can't I? _Friends_ help each other out.

I lie down flat on my bed, take a deep breath and close my eyes as I hear her chair scrape against the floor as she gets up.

"This won't hurt," I hear her say.

Her small hands run up and down my sides, resting just above my fractured ribs and applying a little pressure. I can feel a small, tiny twinge from the injured bones, but nothing that actually hurts.

"Does that hurt?"

"No."

"Okay, relax."

So I do. I feel her hands applying pressure to my chest in a steady rhythm. Then her hands are gone and are resting on my face. I feel my body stiffen as she pinches my nose with one hand and parts my mouth with the other.

Before I can process it, her mouth is on mine, her breath inflating my lungs and tasting ever so sweet in my mouth. 3 letters: CPR. My eyes shoot open.

I should have known. We'd had a lesson in it while I was in college, randomly. Everyone had been there; it was a sort of trial thing the ambulance service had done. Showing people how to give CPR. I never ever thought I'd be on the receiving end of it, less still while I was conscious.

Her mouth is removed from mine and returns to my chest, pumping a steady rhythm again. And I'm glad because I think I'm having heart failure and if she wasn't breathing for me I wouldn't be breathing at all.

Once again her mouth returns to mine and I can taste the sweetness of her breath; a mixture of strawberries, coffee and a tiny hint of cigarette smoke. If I wasn't so worried about the electricity pulsing through my body I'd find it sexy.

_Sexy?_

And then it hits me, square in the chest and knocks the breath out of me: I, through no fault of my own, have a bit of a crush on my doctor…intern…who is currently giving me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

_Oh my God, _I have a crush on Emily.

* * *

**Thoughts? Opinions? REVIEW! (because, 1. It's lovely to hear from you and, 2. You're ideas help me with the next chapter :D.)**

**Some Naomily angst/avoidance next chapter perhaps? You know, the clichéd chapter where Naomi avoids her at all costs. I'm thinking of bringing in another member of the gang, votes for who that could be? I'm here to please you after all…**

**I hope you enjoy this one guys, please let me know if you do, or if you don't, that's cool. Either way your opinions mean a lot to me!**


	5. You're so Nice

**And appearing in this chapter is…PANDORA! By popular demand, just about snatching it from Katie. Don't worry, the rest of the gang will be phased in so our favourite Katiekins will arrive sooner, rather than later (:**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I see it all now, the way her red hair flows down to her shoulders, the way her brown eyes sparkle, the way I _do _check out her bum as she leaves the room, the way it _is_ nicer than Freddie's, the way her perfume fills my nose, the way her touch shoots electricity through me, the way her smile makes me smile, the way her laugh is like music to my ears, the way her voice calms my every muscle. It all seems to make one big arrow pointing to a sign saying '_You fancy her, idiot,'_ and I'd been so keen on ignoring it before that now I've realised my feelings, they seem all the more obvious.

Am I completely blind? Maybe it was the concussion, maybe it's messed with my head and screwed up my wants and needs. Needless to say I feigned sleep as soon as possible last night, and slept in as late as I could this morning. Anything to avoid a potentially awkward conversation with Emily.

I'm off my bed and into my chair as soon as my morning check-up is finished, rolling around the endless, empty corridors trying to, _ironically,_ straighten out my thoughts.

I wheel myself up to what I assume is the children's ward, if the mini people running around are anything to go by. I decide I shouldn't be up where when a rather incredible sight catches my eye. A young woman is sitting on one of the beds, handing out maracas and keyboards and tambourines and xylophones to the kids, cross-legged and singing. I catch a few of the words through the open door.

"_Some days are disasters, that you wish would just end.  
Other days are bastards, just like a bad boyfriend.  
But it makes me feel much worse than this to see your face masked with a frown.  
I'm not telling you to smile but don't be down."_

I laugh because they are possibly the most ridiculous lyrics to sing to children I've _ever_ heard. Although I think it could go to number 1 on the next 'UK top 40' chart show…

She leaves the room after her song and I decide to ambush her in the corridor. She must be around my age, but her long blonde hair is tied up in to ponytails on either side of her head, the hair cascading down her shoulders in golden curls. Makes her look childish, makes her look innocent.

"Nice song," I snigger.

"Whizzer wasn't it?" Oh God, she sounds excited. "Mum made me volunteer to help the kids, so I've been writing songs to cheer them up…It's a whacker job I'm telling you."

"Um, right," I say forcing a smile.

"I'm Pandora!" she squeals, holding out a hand and shaking mine excitedly. "I'm useless."

"We'll I'm sure that's not true," I try to justify her statement, "I mean you write um…_whacker_ songs for kids right?"

She smiles at my statement. I'm not sure why I'm being so nice, there is just something about her innocent exterior and low self-esteem that makes me like her. She shouldn't put herself down, that's for other people to do. Or so I've learnt anyway. Perhaps that's why people would call me 'headstrong'?

Anyway, I notice she is still standing by me, looking at me expectantly.

"Am I blocking your way?" I question, backing my chair up the ward a bit to make more room for her.

"Do you want me to wheel you around?" she comes off with, totally out of the blue.

I contemplate it for a moment. I know in the past I was somewhat of a solitary figure, and while I enjoy the serenity of the quiet hallways around this place I wouldn't say no to the company now and then. So for reasons completely beyond my comprehension, I agree and she wheels me down every corridor I ask.

* * *

"…So anyway mum say's boys only want one thing, so my plan is to give it to them. Lots and lots of times and get really good at it and then maybe my toes will stop throbbing…"

_Oh God does this girl ever shut up?_ I feel like my ears are bleeding.

But Pandora is quirky, strange and unknowingly funny. Some of the things she comes off with are hilarious but when you laugh she just looks at you, as if she's missed the joke. Strangely enough I have rather enjoyed her company, and I appreciate her wheeling me around, my arms were getting sore. On the bright side, they'll be fitter when I leave than they were when I came in. I'm not really one for exercise.

She wheels me onto Effy's ward and I interrupt her stream of chatter.

"You can just…leave me here; I'm going to visit a friend."

"Aw whizzer, which door, I'll wheel you in."

I really want to tell her that it isn't necessary but she seems only too keen to do it, and I guess it won't hurt to let her keep pushing me. She seems to enjoy doing it.

"That one," I point to Effy's door, hesitating outside it to listen out for any springs creaking, _nope,_ before tapping lightly on the door and opening it.

Effy is lying on her bed, engrossed in a book, occasionally lifting her eyes to peer out the window at other loonies bouncing around on orange space-hoppers. She does not look around when my chair is wheel into the room but her head snaps towards us at Pandora's sudden explosion of screaming.

"OH MY GOD, EFF! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES, I'VE MISSED YOU! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN!"

Another endless stream of Pandora's screaming continues, me grimacing from the loud noise screaming into my ears, Effy looking shocked from her bed with her mouth slightly agape. When the shouting has stopped, she smirks her trademark smirk.

"Long time, so see Panda-Pops."

And that's it, they are reacquainted with just the simplest of sentences from Effy, and I assume Pandora is used to it because they both smile fondly at each other and I'm lost in the middle somewhere, frowning.

I clear my throat, words rising in the back of my throat but fail to reach open air before Pandora is nattering again.

"Oh Naomi! This is Effy," she gestures towards the brunette on the bed, pulling her hand back towards me, "Effy this is Naomi." She waves her hands between us a few times, chiming, "Naomi, Effy…Effy, Naomi." I decide to interrupt her again.

"Pandora, I know who Effy is, otherwise I wouldn't have come visit her."

"Oh yeah…whizzer. We're going to have a whacker time," she bounces excitedly onto the bed, grinning at Effy who nearly falls off.

We stay in Effy's room for ages. All chatting, none more so animatedly than 'Panda' as Effy keeps referring to her as. I've discovered the pair were close all through college, and two years before that in middle school, but somehow lost contact when Pandora went to university in Harvard and Effy stayed in Bristol. And here they are, reunited at last. I shed a metaphorical tear, briefly, and wonder how on earth two totally different people became such close friends.

If I'm honest I envy their closeness, wishing I could share that with someone, and knowing exactly who.

* * *

I just about make it back to my room in time to see Emily leave it.

"Emily!" I call and she turns around, red hair twisting around behind her like something from a movie, shining in the bright hospital lights above her head. She was rather lovely when she did that.

"Oh hey," she regards my dishevelled state, panting slightly, a slight sweat coating me from wheeling myself down here so fast. I know I was planning on avoiding her, but 1. That's just bitchy, and 2. I couldn't even if I tried. I love her company, and I also think Pandora has talked my ear off.

"You still on your break?" I pant out, clutching my biceps gingerly.

"Yeah." _God bless this girl,_ she's wheeling me back into my room. Fuck knows my arms need a rest.

"Thought you were probably about with Effy…" she trails off awkwardly. I'm still trying to regain my normal breathing.

"I was," I begin, noticing her face fall slightly, "But break-time is Emily-time, and I wouldn't want to miss that!" Ah, there's that smile again. I beam at her.

"Did you, um, get all you're revision done last night?" _Oh God Naomi, why did you go there?_ I sigh.

"Yeah," she replies a little hesitantly, "Yeah, I got a good bit done. Thanks," she smiles awkwardly and I can feel the tension levels rising. I clear my throat before manoeuvring my wheelchair beside my bed and hoisting myself out.

I freeze a little as I feel her helping me settle, like she did last night, and re-hook my heart monitor. It beeps loudly. Damn thing.

"You shouldn't tire yourself out like that," she frowns at me slightly. "You're not well enough for such intense exercise."

"Emily, I only wheeled myself down three floors," I justify.

"Well then you need to get in shape," she smirks and I scowl at her. This only causes her to laugh that musical laugh that makes me smile and soon were just a jumble of giggling school girls. When that's over, we mature by 10 years again, back to our normal uncomfortable ages. Ok, scratch that, I feel just as uncomfortable as I felt on my first day at school_. Still a fucking child Naomi_. Still acting like an uncomfortable school girl sitting next to her first crush.

The longest, most uncomfortable silence in the history of the universe reigns between us and I'm reminded sharply of my original plan to avoid Emily shuffles her feet a little as she stands close to my bed and I pick at the treads on the covers.

"Naomi I-"

"Emily-"

We both begin our sentences simultaneously and that simply makes the situation even more awkward. Emily blushed and looks at her shoes and I stare pointedly at the curtains. She breaks the silence first.

"Naomi, about last night, I'm sorry if it shocked you but-"

"What are you and your mum fighting about?" I interrupt, kicking myself at my choice of topic. I had to say anything to get the spotlight off me, but that was not what I'd intended.

She looks at her shoes again, mumbling about how it was 'nothing' and 'something stupid'. But, and I know my body is full of drugs right now, but '_something _stupid' certainly isn't '_nothing_'. So more out of concern from my friend and _not_ my own curiosity, seriously, I press the issue.

"Emily you can tell me th-"

"She's a homophobic bitch and I'm gay," she blurts out, flushing redder than her hair and looking intently at her shoes again. I remain frozen in shock. I'm almost certain if you listened carefully my heart monitor missed a beat. If Emily was listening carefully, she certainly didn't check this time.

"Y-you're…you're gay?" I splutter out, still totally shell shocked. And if I'm honest a little _scared_ because now that Emily has pronounced herself gay, technically speaking if I decided to _act_ on this silly little crush I have, hypothetically something _could_ happen. And I don't want to fuck things up between us, she's the only thing keeping me sane in here.

"Naomi, please," her voice is desperate and pleading, "Please don't push me away. Don't be like the rest, not like my mum."

There is a tone in her voice that tugs on my heart strings, plays a bit of jazz on them for a brief second, _not sure if the heart monitor detected that,_ and causes me to do the stupidest, most reckless thing I've ever dreamed of doing in my entire life.

I raise my hand, tug on the front of her shirt and pulled her down to my level. Her face is fearful and I try with all my might on keeping my own emotionless. I think it worked because her eyes flicker to the ground and back briefly, before I lean forward and press my lips to hers.

Butterflies are batting so hard in my stomach I fear they would begin flying out of my ears, because no matter how brief the peck I gave her was, her lips were the most amazing lips I have ever kissed; soft and rosy, not too dry or too wet. I pull back again, her eyes are wide with shock. She just stares.

_Oh God, say something Naomi._

"See? Not a problem. Not. A. Problem. No problem. Nothing…"

Ok, when my internal monologue said '_say something'_ it did not mean '_rant and rave like a lunatic'._ I hear Effy's ward calling me a little louder every day.

Still, Emily is glued to the spot, and I ponder briefly if kissing her again would reverse the effects of the first kiss, but then I realise it would probably only prolong it, so I watch her carefully, waiting for her to come round again.

Blink.

She blinked. That's a good sign. Ok, now she's shaking her head lightly. Shaking her head slightly as if she's clearing it of all thought. That's good.

She blinks several more times again, before straightening up and clearing her throat.

"Well, uh, well I'm glad we could clear that up," she fiddles with a pen in her breast pocket. "Glad that was all straightened out." _Oh the irony._

I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. Me too."

"Right."

Emily stands by my beat for another minute, eyes scanning over the various pieces of equipment attached to me, looking anywhere but actually at _me._

"Right," she repeats quietly. "Bye." And she turns and briskly walks out of the room. I check the clock, surprised to see that her break is over even though time seems to have flown by since I wheeled myself back here. I resign to not leaving my bed again all evening, hoping to God that when I wake up tomorrow this will all be a bad dream.

* * *

_Ouch._

_Ouch._

_Ouch._

'Bitchy-nurse' is poking me again. Poking my fractured arm. Poking it rather hard. It hurts.

"Can you feel that?" she asks sharply.

"Yes," I reply through a strained voice.

She pokes it again.

"OWW! For Christ's sakes I can feel it ok?" I grumble, using my other hand to tentatively rub my injury. She smiles a fake smile at me; I know the bitch enjoys my pain.

She turns away to write something on her clipboard, turning back to continue her attack of pokes and prods. She wiggles each of the toes poking out from under my cast. I can't really feel the wiggling, but a sharp pain is now shooting up my leg.

"Ouch," I say, she raised her eyes to me. "That hurts my leg," I whimper.

"Good," she replies lazily, continuing her agonising assault.

_Good? I'll thump you good and proper across the head if you keep poking m-_

"Oww," my mental rant is cut short by another painful poke and I groan in pain, collapsing back into my pillows and averting my attention from the '_Phantom Poker'_.

Emily wanders into my room, scowling a little at the older nurse and proceeding to examine my IV and heart monitor, taking my pulse and my temperature. I ignore the clear tension between us, but the 'Bitchy-nurse' is eyeing me like a hawk.

She suddenly rips the splint supporting my fracture right off my arm, causing me to wince. Emily opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by the older woman.

"The quicker, the less painful," she muses, straightening out my arm and setting about replacing the splint.

"Yeah, but the gentler, the less I complain," I mumble. Emily smirks at me, eyes wavering to 'Bitchy-nurse' who is positively glaring at me. I only smile sickly-sweetly back at her, and she goes about sorting out my arm a little more gently.

Emily is still looking anywhere but me, busying herself with simple little things like pulling the curtains, closing the window. Mediocre tasks. _Avoidance_; who would have known that would have come with _acceptance ._I sigh a little, relaxing into my sheets as the pair go about filling in sheets on clipboards and making note of my progress.

'Bitchy-nurse' sets her clipboard down on the edge of my bed, as she fiddles with my dosages of painkillers. She must forget about it, and turns to leave without it and I wrack my brains for the name adorning the name-badge pinned to her uniform.

She and Emily are heading towards the door when it pops back into my brain.

"Dr. Fitch," I call to the bitchy nurse. Both freeze in their tracks. Both turn to face me, questionable looks on their faces.

My breath catches in my throat as I notice subtle things that the two women before me share. _Same high cheekbones, same figure, same face shape, same shaped lips…_

I gasp, quietly. Almost silently. I hope neither of them hear it. My gaze rests on the 'Bitchy-nurse', her beady eyes staring at me, her name-tag shining in the evening light: 'Dr. Jenna Fitch'.

_Homophobic bastard…_

She spots the clipboard, sitting on my bed and snatches it up, noticing Emily watching and snapping, "You're not a doctor _yet_, Emily."

"Shut up, _mum,_" Emily shoots back, scowling at her mother as she leaves the room.

I raise my eyebrows. For the second time today I'm totally shell shocked. Emily is eyeing me warily, possibly aware that this many surprises in one day can _not_ be good for a patient attached to a heart monitor.

* * *

**Meheh! How'd you like that little twist at the end? LET ME KNOW!**

**I thought Jenna would spice things up after the little 'moment' earlier in the chapter. I think Katie will appear in the next chapter, because a few of you asked for her in the last set of reviews. BIG THANKS for them by the way, how about y'all make my day and drop in a few more eh? (;**

**PEACE OUT!**


	6. Be Something

**Hmm, not sure of what I think of this chapter, it's hard to balance the pace at which the relationship progresses but I think I did ok, hopefully things can speed up from here on in…possibly?**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6

Although it was touch and go for a while, Emily and I have managed to steer clear of the topic of her mum actually working here. We steer clear of the topic of her home life in general in any conversation. Over the past few days I've noticed there is a slight tension between us now, but I choose to ignore it. It's _extremely_ awkward when her mum comes in to check on me though, to change my dressings or dose me with painkillers; I don't think she likes me too much.

She scurries out of the room without a word and I lie back on my pillows and shut my eyes. I'm not sure how long I lie like this for, not very, but I open my eyes as Emily walks in. I'm glad her mum has left and they're not both in here together…I don't think I can deal with awkwardness, tension and silence right now. What strikes me most about Emily today is that she isn't wearing her uniform. Instead she's clothed in a ridiculously low cut top, what I can only describe as a push-up bra-pushing her tits up and out of the top altogether, a very, _very_ short skirt and a pair of heels.

I would say she looked rather nice, except I was shocked that out-of-work-Emily was so completely different from in-work-Emily. Okay fuck it, not nice at all, she looks like a WAG. I pick my jaw off the floor before she notices me gaping at her.

She strides into the room, eyes scanning every inch of it before resting her gaze on me and eyeing me up and down. There is a different air about this Emily, more confident and arrogant. I think I prefer the quieter, shyer Emily.

"Have you seen my mum?" she almost spits at me. Her voice seems harsher, with a small hint of a lisp that I've never noticed before. I watch her face frown almost instantly. "I mean doctor-"

"Yeah, she just left."

Her eyes shoot up in surprise, and I get the feeling it's because I actually knew who her mother was because her eyes are raking up and down me again, silently judging me. I flinch under her gaze. "How the fuck do you know my mum?"

"Em-"

My eyes are redirected towards the door before I can even begin my sentence. There, walking into the room, fully uniformed is Emily, her head dipped as she reads my chart and pen clutched between her fingers. Her shining red hair spills down across her shoulders and frames her pretty face. _Oh fuck up Naomi._

My gaze shoots back to the other Emily currently occupying my room and I feel my jaw fall onto the floor again. My face contorts into a frown as I wrack my brain for a reason as to why there are two Emily's in my hospital room. I can only come to one conclusion, _I've been drugged._

I gasp slightly; _I bet it was 'Bitchy-nurse-Jenna'!_ I knew she didn't like me. Ok, so I've been drugged and now I'm hallucinating. Self-consciously, I press two fingers to my wrist, checking for a pulse…At least I'm still alive.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Clipboard-clutching-Emily asks, her face a picture of shock with a hint of anger.

"Looking for mum," scantily-clad-Emily replies arrogantly.

I feel like giggling, this is entertaining. I see why people take hallucinogenic drugs now; it's like a whacky movie playing out right before your eyes.

"Katie," clipboard-clutching-Emily sighs, wait a minute. _Katie?_ Emily's not called Katie.

"Look Ems," '_Katie_' interrupts, "I know I'm your sister, and I know you and mum don't get on, but sometimes she _is_ right and maybe you should accept that."

"_She_ can't accept _me,"_ Emily shouts back. Katie recoils a bit.

"Sorry Ems," and she briskly leaves the room.

_Whoa!_

"That…that…" I splutter, pointing my finger between Emily and the place where Katie was standing a moment ago. "That was your sister?"

Emily's eyes widen, and she sighs and collapses into a chair.

"What a family of fun," I add sarcastically, trying to lift her spirits slightly.

A small smile breaks onto her face. "I told you she was a bitch."

"You didn't tell me she was a skank," I retort, remembering just how revealing Katie's outfit had been.

Emily lets out a small laugh.

"It's pretty strained between you two, huh?" I ask gently. She nods her head sadly.

"She doesn't hate me for it," she said quietly, "but she could be a little more supportive. She lets my mum walk all over me."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh he doesn't mind, one less boyfriend for him to threaten. But my mum's got him on a short lease. He helps though, him and Katie are the only reason I go home."

"I wish I had a sister," I grumble quietly. I'm an only child and watching the interaction between Emily and Katie, even though they were bickering, shows me what having a sibling in some shape of form is all about. I guess that's one thing in life I've missed out on.

"You can take her, she's a pain in the ass," Emily scoffs. I'm glad I've made her smile again. I like her smile. _Oh for Gods sakes, _I like _her._

She slouches back in her chair, resting her feet on the edge of my bed and sighs. Her eyes droop closed and her face relaxes. She looks peaceful, she looks pretty.

"Rough night?"

"You wouldn't believe," she mumbles, her voice straining on the edge of sleep.

"Ems, you know you can't just fall asleep in my room."

"Hmm," she's definitely leaving me here.

"Ems, Ems, Emily!" I repeat, but she's gone. I collapse into my pillows again with a sigh. Creepy as it feels I content myself with watching her sleep. Her nose wrinkles adorably a couple of time before she lifts her hand to scratch the bridge of it. She lets out a few mumbled words which nearly have me in fits of giggles and a few soft snores escape her.

God, she is fucking adorable.

* * *

I must have dosed off, ok I'm certain I've dosed off because I've yet to open my eyes. I'm comfortable though, possibly the first time I've said that since getting here but I am. I'm warm and cosy and now I feel refreshed.

My eyes flicker open and immediately glance to the clock. _3.30pm_. Next they flicker over to the sleeping form of Emily, curled up in a ball on her chair and I smile. Finally they flicker to the shape of my mum, sitting on her own chair and flicking aimlessly through a magazine. She glances up at me.

"Oh, hello dear," her voice is chirpy, but hushed so as not to wake the sleeping redhead.

"Hi mum," my voice is still a little thick, and slightly hoarse, from sleep.

I notice her incline her head towards Emily, who has just mumbled again and twisted around in her sleep. I feel myself grin.

"You made a friend?"

"I turn my gaze back to my mother, smile still firmly placed on my face and nod. "I think I like her mum."

Gina smiles at me, "That's lovely dear, a few friends here or there never hurt."

I wince slightly at her misinterpretation of my statement. I know I would never be this open with anyone, not even my mum, but these feelings I have for Emily are confusing the shit out of me, and if anyone can sort out crap like this it's my mum.

"No mum, I _like _like her."

I watch her face change as realisation strikes. "Oh. No harm in that dear."

A small smile appears on my face again, glad that I have a mum so open and carefree. Briefly I wish I could give Emily my mum, just to make her life a little simpler, but I realise if I had Jenna Fitch as my own mum I'd slice my wrists and end up upstairs with Effy.

"The people who make us happy are never the people we expect." Ah here it is, another one of my mother's ever-wise speeches. She grabs a gentle hold of my hand. "So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it." She smiles as she rises from her chair and leaves the room, shooting me a sly wink before disappearing down the ward.

"She does make me happy," I mumble, noticing Emily smile in her sleep.

I feel another smile creep across my face as I watch her. We're friends right? Friends tell each other everything according to shitty overdramatic TV dramas, so maybe I should be a good friend and tell her about this little crush. Because I fear it's beginning to turn into more than that and I think she has the right to know, does she not? That would be '_cherishing _it' wouldn't it? Oh God, when did I become so soft? Whatever happened to the bad-ass Naomi 'I-don't-give-a-shit' Campbell I was before I came in here? Maybe that car knocked it out of me…

* * *

Thankfully, the tension between Emily and I ebbed away over the next few days, leaving us as happy and carefree as we were before. I was glad because I still loved her company, and as much as I enjoyed visiting Effy and sometimes Pandora, I valued my redheads company the most. She had an effortless ability to make my day much brighter and create this warm, bubbly sensation inside me. She made me smile more than anyone else in the world.

She ambles into my room, striding straight over to the window and allowing the late September breeze to float through my window. It's not particularly cold, nor is it a heavy breeze, just a light flurry of air but as it hits my face it's possibly the most refreshing thing in the world. Well, second to the dazzling smile Emily is sending my direction.

"Thought you might enjoy that," she beams.

"I do, I haven't felt fresh air in almost a month," I reply gratefully.

"I know. I felt it when I was out on a break and thought you would appreciate it."

"I do," I repeat, closing my eyes and allowing the air to waft over me.

Emily walks to the foot of my bed, inspecting the chart hanging from the end of it.

"Oh!" she gasps suddenly, "I almost forgot, you've got sessions of physiotherapy for your leg starting in two weeks."

"Oh," I process this new piece of information.

"_And,_ we're giving you crutches at the end of this week, instead of the wheelchair. Just to get you back on your feet, and because you're fracture is healing up."

"Aw." I love that bloody wheelchair. It gave me a sense of freedom, and childishly, I've always wanted to have a go in one. I guess now that's over, I've always wanted crutches too. I'm not as disappointed suddenly.

"Cool."

Emily's eyes shoot to me, eyebrows raised. I blush a tiny bit.

"Well I, uh, I always wanted a go in them," I explain uncomfortably. Emily bursts out laughing.

"God, you're such a child Naomi, it's adorable."

I blush. She blushes. We both lower our gaze.

"Hi Naomi," the tension is pulled apart by the presence of another in our midst.

Effy stands in the doorway, looking a little nervous and slightly amused at the same time. She quirks an eyebrow at me as she gaze shifts between me and Emily.

"Hi Effy," I hesitantly reply, feeling the blush fading slowly from my face.

"You know if this is a bad time I can come back later," she says airily, turning to leave. God, I hate her for being so awkward sometimes.

"No Effy, its fine, come back," I shout desperately, Emily is nodding enthusiastically beside me. I see her reappear in the doorway and walk slowly into the room, eyes darting between me and Emily's clearly mortified expressions.

She sits in the chair usually occupied by my mother, releasing a large breath as she relaxes into it.

"So," she begins, smirking at me, "what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing," I reply a little quickly, I take a breath to calm myself and clear my throat, "I mean, Emily was just saying that I'm getting crutches soon."

Effy feigns surprise.

"Oh crutches, wow. Pity that will keep your hands busy, eh Naomi?" _Oh God, I really hate her sometimes._

I see another blush rising in Emily's cheeks and quickly change the topic.

"Um, yeah, aren't you supposed to be in your ward Eff?"

I watch her face take on a thoughtful expression for a moment.

"Well, you come from your ward to visit me, so I thought I'd come down here for a change."

"Did you tell any of the staff?" Emily pipes up, frowning at the brunette as she settles into her usual chair.

Effy merely shrugs and Emily sighs.

"I guess I should go and tell them," she explains as she hurries from the room.

I watch her leave before returning my gaze to Effy. She has that annoying knowing sparkle in her eye and is smirking at me.

"So?"

I frown at her. "So what?"

She silently indicates to the empty doorway, where Emily was a moment ago.

"So we're friends." She cocks an eyebrow at me feeble answer.

"I'm straight Effy," I state, trying to make my voice a little firmer.

"You sure?" she challenges. I let my mind wander for a bit, exploring all the possible ways to answer that. _Was I straight? _Because Emilywas definitely a girl, and I definitely fancied her. In the end I deflate and decide to come clean to her.

"If I said no…would I regret it?"

A small smile spreads across her lips.

"Probably, but not because of me."

I send her an appreciative smile as Emily returns to the room.

* * *

The three of us fall into an easy conversation, me and Emily chatting for the bulk of it with Effy occasionally making an input and observing us for the most part.

I get the feeling we are somewhat of a project for her. I mean, Effy seems to be observing our every interaction and prodding around my feelings. Most of the time she's sat here with an almost satisfied smirk on her face, her eyes darting between the two of us as we continue our conversation. I think she see's is as a little light entertainment. I'd find it amusing if it wasn't me she was being entertained by.

The conversation dies, along with the evening sunlight and Effy announces she is going back to her room. Emily offers to walk her up, considering she's a mental ward patient and she doesn't want to get her into trouble. I feel a flit of jealously surge through me before it's replaced by adoration at Emily's considerate gesture.

The pair leave the room, leaving me to my thoughts which more or less consist of Emily. I'm totally infatuated by her good nature and good looks and good heart.

She returns about ten minutes later, a small confused frown plastering her face.

"You alright Ems?" I try to make my voice sound nonchalant, but I think a little concern crept into it.

"That Effy is...a strange girl," she says slowly, sinking into her chair with confusion etched across her face.

"Why, what's up?" I ask, trying to keep my nerves at bay and hoping to God that Effy hasn't given anything away. I'd like to hope my trust in her hasn't been misguided.

"Well, we got to her room and she turned to me and…she just said 'She likes you too' and left without another word. And I asked her what she meant and who the hell she was talking about but her door just closed."

She raised her eyes to me, and I try to keep my face calm but really I'm bubbling a little on the inside and planning several ways to slaughter Effy for not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"I mean," Emily continues, "There's only one person in this hospital who I like and it's…I mean they don't know it and Effy certainly doesn't know it but…"

She falls silent for a moment.

"Hey, do you think Effy can read minds?"

I scoff at her question. "Emily aren't you supposed to be the doctor here?"

She giggles at her own statement. "But like…she's just a little…weird."

I laugh openly. "I know."

Our laughter fades, leaving a little of the tension that sometimes surrounds us and a slightly more serious atmosphere. A million and one thoughts are plunging through my mind. Effy said 'she likes you _too'_ and the 'she' must be referring to me so the 'too' clearing indicates Emily feels something for me. I mean, Effy knows there's something going on here and Emily did admit she liked someone in the hospital. And as far as I've gathered she's not on the best of terms with most of the staff…

Suddenly my mind comes to a decision and I break the silence descending between us.

"She's right you know," I say quietly.

Emily brings her wandering gaze back to me. "Right about what?"

"I do like you too," I feel a small flush rise in my cheeks.

Emily's cheeks blush too but she holds my gaze, her beautiful eyes capturing my attention and I find myself lost in them once again.

She releases a quiet laugh into the room, breaking any tension that is trying to sneak its way in. She smirks.

"What makes you think I like you in the first place Miss Campbell?" she asks haughtily, amusement filling her voice. I play along.

"Well you practically raped my mouth when practicing 'CPR' the other week," I use my fingers as air quotes and plaster a smirk matching her own across my face. I see her feint flush intensify a little.

"Excuse me, you were the one who kissed me," she laughs.

"You didn't complain," I say lazily, examining my fingernails and trying to appear disinterested.

"I know I didn't," she says quietly and a little more seriously.

My gaze snaps to her, she lowers her gaze.

"I do like you," she mumbles, fidgeting in her seat. Slowly her eyes rise to meet my own. Her brown orbs reflect her slight discomfort, embarrassment and a hint of desperation. I'm surprised I can read them so well; I've never really read people's emotions before.

"That's good, I like you too," I repeat.

"That's good," she mutters.

"I am an _excellent_ kisser," I state, lightening the atmosphere. She giggles a little.

"Well…"

"Oi!" I shout, throwing one of my pillows at her. She thumps it across my head and we end up having a full scale pillow fight, only stopping when one of them rips and feathers explode from it, covering the room in fluffy whiteness.

"Shit," she laughs, brushing a few from her arms and shoulders. "I'll go get you a new one."

"Uh, Emily," she pauses on her way to the door and I pluck a stray feather from her hair. She shoots me a dazzling smile as she exits.

I exhale, brushing a few feathers from my own arms and pulling more from my hair.

That's done.

And it was totally worth it.

.

.

* * *

**I hope you don't mind the pace of this story? Sorry Katie's appearance was only brief…I struggled to think if an adequate scene for her to make a grand opening. Still she will feature a little more as we progress now.**

**Let me know what you think of this one guys, your words totally inspire me to write more!** **What do we think will happen when Naomi can be a bit more mobile? Hmm, to spoil you a bit there will be moments in the 'On-Call' rooms! (;**

**Hehe, love you!**


	7. Dreaming of You

**Hmm, so this one was a little tricky to write because I had ideas and just couldn't mesh them all together AND create a decently long chapter at the same time, but I think (hope) that this has done the job and you won't hate me for its…well let's just say I enjoyed writing the other chapters much more and this is kind of a filler between my last big idea and my next big idea. **

* * *

Chapter 7

We have a sort of bubble, one which no one can penetrate. Usually it envelopes us as we sit in my room at night, when Emily doesn't go home and we just sit and talk. I find it easy to talk to her, so we chat and laugh and sometimes flirt but that is the extent of what we have right now. Not that I'm complaining, I enjoy her company as much. No one can get into our bubble; it's just a place for us and our laughter.

Emily's giggles subside and she heaves a sigh as she pulls herself from the chair she was sitting in, flashing me a grin as she leaves the room for her next shift. I glance at the clock_. 3.30am_. God help poor Emily, I can feel my own eyes droop without her presence and wonder briefly if she experiences the same thing when I'm not around, _probably not when she doses up on coffee,_ before they shut completely and I sink into a dream.

Colours and characters float across my mind as I sleep, one becoming more prominent than others; the figure of a petite girl, with flowing scarlet hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. Emily. My Emily. She's laughing, her sweet melodic giggle echoing effortlessly through my head, and I laugh along with her because, as always, it's fucking contagious.

I notice we're standing in a bright, white corridor; I can't see the top, I can't see the end. All I see is Emily in front of me, her vivid hair wafting around her shoulders as if an invisible breeze is blowing it, but I can't feel a breeze.

She takes her hand and places it in my own, our fingers lacing together. I offer her a small smile. She trails me down the corridor as she skips like a child. I notice a window in the never-ending walls of white and glance out it as I pass. The sky is bright blue, a few fully white clouds scattered here and there and a few stray bird flitting across the horizon.

I allow a smile to break across my face.

Emily comes to a stop in front of a wooden door, her eyes scanning up and down the corridor, which is conveniently empty, before pulling open the door and trailing me inside behind her. The room is also white, but slightly dimmer than the corridor outside it. I notice no walls enclosing it, just endlessness but I feel slightly more claustrophobic in here than the endless corridor.

Emily is laughing again, her back pressed to the door as I stand in front of her, smiling at her like a goon. I get a sudden urge to kiss her, and I press my body into her own, my hands resting on her hips as I fix my mouth to hers.

I feel her hands tangling themselves in my hair and I press by body closer to hers, allowing my tongue to slip into her mouth. She sighs as I move my hands to her bum and squeeze gently. I love the sound of her sighs, so I squeeze gently again, smiling into our kiss as I get the desired reaction. I feel her hands wandering from my hair, down the back of her neck to her chest, unbuttoning the front of my blouse and continuing the whole way down before pushing the garment off my shoulders completely and allowing her hands to roam…

I jolt awake.

* * *

To say I'm relieved to see my mother would be a great understatement. And I've never anticipated her arrival anywhere, _ever._

Most of my eagerness sprouts from that fact that she's brought me fresh clothes to change into; a pair of thick grey Nike tracksuit bottoms and my favourite white t-shirt adorned with large black letters reading 'Love music, Hate racism'. The crisp clothes feel like the equivalent of a cold shower after my manic dream about Emily which only left me feeling confused and, if I'm honest, quite frustrated…_down there._

From my room I'm wheeled to the lifts, silently thankful not to have seen Emily walking around the busy ward, and taken down a floor to the physiotherapy ward.

I'm referred to a doctor, a young woman just a few years older than myself, who goes by the name of Dr. Michelle Richardson. Sorry, no 'Doctor', not even 'Nurse' or 'Miss', just 'Michelle'. She's around my height, brown curly hair framing a pretty face. She's friendly. I like her. I can picture the few weeks I'll be spending with her pretty hassle free. And I'm _never_ hassle free with people…

I'm equipped with a pair of crutches, and we spend the short period of time reacquainting me with my already awful sense of balance. We stay within the confines of her room until I've successfully propelled myself around its perimeter several times without faltering. Deep down I know I will miss the wheelchair, but the childish side of my finds these crutches much more fun.

"And that's our session up," Michelle says, glancing at her watch and rising from her seat.

"Ok, thanks," I say, holding the crutches up briefly and slamming them back to the floor before I lose my balance.

"Anytime, make sure and rest." she smiles.

She walks with my to the lift, poking a finger out to press the button.

"Oh, are you going up?" I question.

"Yeah, my boyfriend's up waiting for me," she explains, "He's got a relative admitted and I think he's gone to visit her. We're meeting up and going for coffee over my lunch break." I smile as I remember it's also Emily's lunch break, before feeling that frustration creep back into me as I shuffle into the elevator.

We step out on the next floor up, Michelle scooting over to a tall, handsome bloke with dark hair and piercing blue eyes that I'm certain I've seen before.

"Alright Chelle," he acknowledges her, his gaze flitting to me briefly before smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah," she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the stairs. "Coming Tone?"

I watch them disappear before scanning the ward for Emily. I don't notice the dark-skinned man approach.

"Miss Campbell?" My gaze wanders over to him.

"Hmm?"

He sticks a hand out, "Hello, I'm Thomas. I operated on your leg."

Vaguely, I recall his French accent. Unfortunately the drugs saw to it than I recall nothing else, so I just nod along and shake his hand, smiling pleasantly.

"Just want to see how you are getting along," he says, noticing my crutches and adding, "Very well I see. Make sure you rest it plenty though, it still needs time to heal, yes?"

"Yeah…"

I'm cut off by a loud excited voice cutting through the ward, making my cringe slightly as Pandora comes running over like a maniac.

"Naomi! Haven't seen you in a while. I was just on my way to visit Effy, if you want to come. We'll have a whacker time, like last time."

"Hey Panda," I say, trying to hold back my laughter as I watch her eyes land on the surgeon beside me and her face fall.

"Hello," he says friendly, sticking his hand out for her to shake as well. "I'm Thomas."

"Bloomin' heck," Pandora grasps his hand and shakes it vigorously.

Thomas chuckles. "May I escort you to your friend's room?"

"You may," Pandora giggles excitedly, looking over her shoulder as she walks away with him to mouth 'Oh My God' at me. I wink and give her the thumbs up before she turns back and engages in her conversation with Thomas.

Despite being left in the middle of a busy ward, alone, watching the retreating backs of the two people who have more or less abandoned me, I smile slightly to myself, debating taking the doctor's advice and actually rest for a while.

I decide on resting a little for now and maybe making my way upstairs to visit Effy later on. I hobble between bustling doctors and frantic visitors and busy nurses, bypassing my room completely and having to double back to make my way in.

Emily is already propped in her chair, and she beams at me as I propel my way through the door on my new crutches. She stands, gesturing at me with her arms.

"Look and you, eh?"

I smile shyly at her, allowing a small laugh to escape my throat. I shuffle over to her, standing in front of her. I never realised how small she was in comparison to me before now, I guess being stuck in a bed or a wheelchair will do that.

"Wow, I never noticed how tall you were," _Damn these inner thoughts._ She's right though, her forehead barely reaches my nose. I laugh as she sits back down in her chair, huffing lightly and folding her arms.

"I'll swap you," I joke, sitting on the chair beside her.

"Hmm," she frowns a little, a smile spreading across her face. "What would you do if you were small?"

I snort a small laugh, before noting her serious expression and allowing my mind to ponder it for a bit.

"I'd buy a Mini," I state almost instantly, I've always adored the small cars even if there not the most environmentally friendly.

Emily gives a hoot of laughter. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What? I've always wanted one…A yellow one with a chequered roof and wing-mirrors." Apparently this did not ease her laughter, and she howls a little more.

When her giggling subsides, I fix her with my best 'don't-laugh-at-me-_I'm-taller-than-you_' look, causing her face to crumple and she bites her lip to save another laugh spilling out.

"Well what would you do if you were tall?"

Emily snorts back a laugh as she struggles to get her response past her lips.

"I'd buy a Mini…to make me feel smaller. You know, small car-small person."

We both burst into a fit of giggles.

"So, what you're saying is…if you were tall you'd buy a tiny car to make you smaller again?"

"Yeah, I like being small."

"I like you small," I murmur, catching her slightly off guard and causing a feint blush to creep up her cheeks.

I'm suddenly very aware of the close proximity of our bodies, how were both leaning forward in our chairs, leaning towards each other. I'm aware that she's biting her lip, a small shy smile resting on her face and her eyes are flickering between my own and my lips, and that mine are doing the exact same.

We draw slowly closer to each other until our noses are almost touching. I can feel her sweet breath sweeping across my face. I lean my tilt my head sideways a fraction, feeling the tip of her nose brush against my own.

"Naomi, dear, I brought you some coffee, its fair trade and all. I just thought you'd…"

I mum trails off as we jump apart, grinning like a loon when she notices our reddening faces and flustered composure.

"Oh, Emily love I thought you'd be back on your shift by now."

I watch Emily glance to her watch.

"Shit, so I should."

Her gaze flicks to me.

"See you later, Naomi." She shares a small smile with my before pushing herself up and leaving the room.

I stare at my mum, who is giving me a knowing look. To my utter horror, she gives me a sly wink, _oh God she's trying to be 'cool', _before setting the paper cup full of coffee on the beds side-table and leaving the room again, muttering something about a new book from the shop by reception.

I sigh heavily and throw my head back against the chair. A million and one thoughts are now swirling through my confused head, between the dream I had this morning and my near-kiss with Emily and all I know for certain is that I'm feeling more frustrated than ever and I think I _need_ to do something about it.

I wonder briefly if there is a relationship between the dream and my 'moment' with the redhead; perhaps my body's way of telling me I'm ready to take another step towards the girl. I mean she already knows that I have feelings for her; maybe it's time she knew the extent of these feelings.

* * *

I watch the clock tick pathetically towards 6 o'clock. I know that that's when this particular shift ends for Emily and I need to see her, as soon as I can. _ASAP._

_5.57pm._

That's got to be close enough. I struggle out of bed, fixing myself into the crutches before gently hopping off and onto the floor, careful not to knock my cast-clad leg off anything which I'm sure would be mighty painful.

I scoot from my room into the hallways, scanning around for any sign of bright red hair. I hobble up the hall, deciding to check the first few rooms before my own to see if she's in any of them, deciding to start at the top of the ward and work my way down.

Peaking into the first three rooms I see no sign of Emily, just patients lying in their beds or talking to visitors. I sigh as I notice a number of doors scattered here and there, each with a label reading 'Staff Only' and I curse as I realise Emily could be in any one of them. Honestly, as mad as it sounds, looking for a doctor in a hospital is like looking for a needle in a haystack. Ok, maybe looking for a _particular_ doctor…intern in a hospital is like looking for a needle in a haystack. It's funny how someone is never around when you need them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a door to my right open a fraction, a sheen of red disappearing from behind it as it's occupant retreats back into the room for a moment, before reappearing with their arms full of medical supplies; bandages, creams, syringes…the lot.

I watch amused as Emily's flustered face contorts in frustration as one of the rolls of bandage falls from her cluttered grasp and onto the floor, unravelling as it begins to roll across the hospital ground.

I stop it with my crutch before it gets too far, her eyes widening as she sees me standing in the middle of the hallway and I throw a smirk in her direction, before pushing her back into the store room and shutting the door behind me.

I manoeuvre I way into the room, until I'm stood facing her with her back to the door.

Flashes from my dream are floating through my mind as I take in the enclosed space, Emily's confused expression and the fact that we are totally and utterly…alone.

I act on an impulse, hoping to God that this will satisfy the urges shooting through my stomach, that have been all day.

I approach her, cautiously balancing on my good leg and I rest my hands gently on her hips. She moves her hands to sit on top of my own, after placing her armful of supplies back on an empty self near the door.

"Naomi," her voice is husky and curious but I know I need to do this without her interrupting. I adjust my grip on her waist, gripping her wrists in my hands instead and raising them above her head, pushing them against the door.

Slowly, I move my head towards her, brushing my lips against hers. Gently, lightly, before planting them more firmly against them and shuffling my body closer to hers.

I feel her begin to kiss back, tilting her head more to the side and brushing her tongue against my bottom lip. I allow my tongue to brush against hers, feeling a sharp breath splay across my face as her breathing becomes more ragged. I feel myself become a little short of breath as we continue kissing against the door.

I pull away briefly, sucking in a lungful of air before attempting to reattach my lips to hers but Emily avoids me, her eyes opening to look questioningly at me.

"Naoms, what are you doing."

Briefly my thoughts scoot back to my dream and how amazing it felt to kiss Emily, and how that didn't even compare to kissing her in real life. I smile slyly at her.

"Living out a dream," I press my lips to hers once again.

She pulls away this time, biting on her bottom lip as her eyes wander between my lips and my face.

"Didn't the doctor tell you to rest?"

I giggle slightly. "More than one."

"Naomi!" she laughs. "Maybe you should listen to them," she pushed gently at my shoulders, creating a small gap between us.

"You're a doctor," mumble, leaning in to trail my lips down her cheek. "You tell me what to do."

Emily turns her head to peck at my lips quickly before pulling her hands from my grasp and settling them on my waist, steadying me as I try to hold myself up on my crutches. One of her hands leaves my hip, pulling on the door handle behind her and opening it a fraction.

"Go on a date with me."

And with a wink and a smile she's gone before I can even nod.

.

.

* * *

**Wahey! We're getting somewhere now.**

**I guess the next chapter will include a wonderfully sappy date! Hmm think I've got a few ideas for it, next chapter should be up ASAP as long as I don't get too distracted with…other things.**

**Lemme know what you all think :D**


	8. Baskets and Bubbly

**Eugh, so I had to cut this chapter short after an 'incident' as such that happened last night, where-after I found myself in casualty and…well let's just say spitting out blood is NOT the most pleasant experience, even if it is only due to the removal of my tonsils two weeks ago.**

**So even thinking about hospital again gives me a sore head, never mind writing about one so I hope you can forgive me (:**

* * *

Chapter 8

I sigh a little as I scan through the little amount of clothes that I have folded in the cupboard beside my bed. Most of the garments are pyjamas, maybe the odd pair of sweat pants or large hoodies. Nothing I could _possibly _wear on a date with Emily. A 'date', despite us not being able to leave the premises of the hospital, and the teeny tiny problem that if Emily were ever to be discovered 'dating' a patient, her career would be in the shit.

So this is on the 'down-low'. I refuse to even tell my mum as I begrudgingly pick up my phone and punch in my house number.

"Mum?"

"Yeah, I need some clean clothes."

"No reason really, just getting sick of pyjamas all the time."

"Yes I know there are tracksuit bottoms in the cupboard."

"Because…I've already worn them…several times."

"No mum, that's minging."

"Right, thanks."

"Bye."

Yes it was a pretty one sided conversation with me barely registering what she was saying down the line because Emily happened to float by my room, her gaze drifting to me and sending me a dazzling smile causing me to lose concentration and be reminded sharply of how much I was looking forward to our date.

I have absolutely no idea what she's planning to pull, or how, but I guess that fuels most of my excitement which is curious because I usually hate not knowing what's going on. But I love knowing she has me on absolute tenterhooks. _God Naomi, you are so whipped._

I allow my mum to make a small fuss over me when she arrives, worrying about the urgency in my voice and the fact that I'm not one to make a fuss over appearance, and I glare at her until she shuts up and hands over the bag of essentials so I can start 'getting-ready' as such.

To my utter horror, mum decides to sit around for a while, mulling over a magazine with a cup of coffee clutched in one hand and making pointless small talk with me. I can't say I'm totally enthused, nor am I making any effort to hide my annoyance.

"Naomi love, what's going on?"

I glare at her again.

"_Nothing_ mum, why can't I just request a change of clothes and for you to bugger off again?"

"Because I know you Naomi, this _isn't_ you, is it?"

I feel my face fall, my scowl replaced with a guilty expression.

"Sorry mum, I think it might be the new meds affecting my mood or something…"

"I'm worried, not stupid Naomi," she flashes me a cheeky smirk. "If you want to look nice for Emily then just say."

"Mum!" I exclaim, gesturing with my hands for her to quieten down.

"Oh, sorry love, was that a secret?" She asks, her voice hushed.

"_Yes_," I whisper urgently, "Clearly. So if you could keep this quiet…or Emily will get in trouble."

She shoots me a wink, rising from her seat and folding her magazine and tucking it under her arm. "I know nothing."

I smile appreciatively, even if it is a little strained, grabbing the bag of clothes she's left me and my pair of crutches and making my way to the bathroom.

Glancing in the mirror, I'm grateful for once to have been blessed with a clear complexion, with crystal blue eyes standing out against my pale skin. I throw my hair into a messy ponytail, allowing the shorter strands of hair to fall around my face.

I open the bag and pull out the change of clothes my mother has 'oh-so-kindly' brought me; another pair of thick, light-grey sweats and a white, tight-fitting vest top. I change quickly, adjusting my clothes in a pathetic effort to _try_ and make myself look sexy; pulling the neckline of the vest top down to reveal a tiny taster of cleavage and rolling the top of the tracksuit bottoms down below the top of my girl boxers.

Satisfied with my efforts, I struggle back out of the bathroom and back onto my bed, leaning my crutches against the side-table and fumbling through the bag once more, searching for a selection of bracelets that I personally requested.

After brushing my teeth, adjusting the bracelets on my wrists, tying the large hoodie mum brought around my waist and checking my appearance in the mirror once more, I glance to the clock in my room; _8pm,_ and exit my room having agreed to meet Emily by the lifts.

* * *

The hospital corridors were surprisingly empty, probably with the majority of staff leaving early to enjoy their weekend and few doctors actually wandering the halls.

Emily is stood by the lift, bobbing excitedly up and down when she spots me, carrying a large basket.

"What's this?" I frown at the basket.

"Well we have to go somewhere where we won't get spotted so…" she trails off as the lift doors open and we both shuffle inside, her pressing the button before I have the chance to notice which floor we're going to.

She hauls me out, giggling as she does, and we scurry up an empty corridor, _well empty apart from patients in their rooms,_ right down to the bottom and turn right. She opens a wooden door, revealing a rather neglected-looking stairway, and ushers me through. I gaze warily at the muggy steps, fully aware that I'll have to manoeuvre my way up them with the crutches. I feel her hand press gently into my back and her voice whispering in my ear, her breath creeping down my neck and causing goosebumps to erupt.

"I'll be right behind you, go on up. Take your time."

Slowly, I shift my good leg onto the first step, lifting my crutches up after me and continuing until I'm at the top. I smile proudly down at her following me up, even if I am a little breathless. She opens another door at the top of the stairwell and I'm hit by a light gust of cool air.

Emily leads me out over the roof of the hospital, weaving in and out between the large, silver air vents until we near the edge of the building and stop, taking in the view of the city beneath us.

"Wow," I breath, seeing her set the basket down and pull a large blanket and two pillows from it. She set the blanket on the floor, resting the pillows on either end and emptying piles of silver cartons in the middle. I send her a grin as I lower myself onto one of the pillows, setting my crutches aside on the ground.

"You did all this?" I ask, pretty shocked at the effort she seems to have put into this, "And you brought it all to work?"

"Yeah," she smiles at me, "Well apart from the pillows, I nicked them from a storeroom."

I giggle slightly, touched by her endeavours.

"Ok, I lied," she sends a bashful smile my way, lifting one of the containers and opening it. "I ordered Chinese."

"Aw, I love Chinese," I breathe ecstatically, grabbing another container and opening it. We split the food and pile it onto two plastic plates, produced from Emily's basket.

"I've totally forgotten who much I miss fast food," I mumble, forking away at a place filled with curry, noodles, chips, rice and prawn crackers.

Emily emits a muffles giggle, mouth full of food.

Stomachs full, we pile the empty containers and dirty plates back into the basket, moving out pillows closer to the middle of the blanket. Emily leans back on her elbows, eyes wandering over the city laid out before us and I sit forward, knees bend and arms wrapped around them, allowing my eyes to wander up and down her body before raising them skywards, shocked by how clear the night is and how many stars are on view.

"I guess there is a little less light pollution from up here," Emily murmurs, noticing where my gaze is set.

"Possibly," I reply, looking around the dark rooftop.

The sun is rapidly retreating behind the building on the ground beneath us and I watch their shadows get longer and longer until the only thing left of the daylight is a soft orange glow disappearing in the horizon. I shiver, either because of the chill beginning to set in or because of the beauty of the sight before us, but never the less I tug my hoodie from my waist and pull it over my head.

I copy Emily's position on the ground, arching my back until it cracks a tad and stretching out before relaxing, leaning up on my arms.

I don't know how long we sit admiring the city as if it were a map, but at some point during our gazing Emily's hand finds mine and she intertwines our fingers, squeezing gently every now and then. I drag my eyes to her face, watching her eyes skim across the city, watching her lick her lips a few times, watching her fringe blow across her face in the gentle breeze, watch her until she realises and turns her head to meet my gaze, smirking slightly.

"Perving?"

"Observing," I counter, leaning in to peck her lightly on the lips.

"Hmm," she hums as she leans in to capture my lips again the moment I pull away, her mouth lingering against mine before she kisses me again, bringing her free hand up to cup my face. I deepen the kiss, craving the taste of her mouth; strawberries, a little less coffee than before and a hint of cigarette smoke. I sigh slightly as I pull away.

"What's up?" her curious gaze masks the flash of concern in her eyes.

I laugh at the stupidity of it, seeing her frown and forcing the answer into the open.

"I've only just realised how much I miss my fags," I giggle, watching her smirk as her thumb rubs against my cheek.

"You silly cow," she laughs, "I'm sure they're not good for you."

"They're not good for you either," I counter, watching her face fall a little.

"Yeah, but I'm not on a shitload of drugs am I?"

I sigh, knowing she's right but that doesn't stop my need. Instead I kiss her again, her taste satisfying my need; she is my score.

"Shall we head back downstairs?" She mumbles in between kisses, her hand still cupping my cheek and my fingers threading through her hair.

I pull away with another sigh, disappointed our date has come to an end so soon.

"I mean," She continues, noticing my saddened expression, "it's half ten," she glances at her watch, "and it's starting to get chilly."

She has a point, and as if on cue, a shiver wracks through my body.

"I suppose so," I grumble, getting awkwardly to my feet before Emily steadies me with her hands on my waist, allowing me to grab my crutches and balance myself before she packs the blanket and pillows into the basket and we head towards the door.

* * *

"Bubbly!" Emily exclaims, producing a bottle and grinning like a loon.

"Emily, I can't drink remember? Body full of drugs here," I smirk, gesturing at myself.

She returns my smirk, handing me the bottle as she sweeps out of the room.

I scan the label:

'_Pure Heaven Grape & Peach, 750ml, Non-Alcoholic Champagne'_

I laugh as the redhead returns with two plastic cups from the water dispenser in the hall.

"Sorry, couldn't find anything fancier," she mumbles apologetically, indicating the cups clutched in her hands.

"It's lovely," I say honestly, gazing into her eyes. _Fucking hell Naomi, you really are whipped you crazy idiot!_

I cringe at my inner thoughts, cracking a smile to hide is as Emily pours the lemonade…I mean _champagne,_ into the cups and handing me one.

"To us," she toasts giggle, "To our first date!" Her tone turns more serious as she continues, "The first on many, hopefully, 'cause I really like you Naomi."

I smile bashfully, reaching out for her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Same," I mutter, taking a sip from the cup.

Emily sits cross legged in _her_ chair; her eyes glued to me as I self-consciously pull my good leg up to my chest and lean my chin on it. I glance over at her, sending her a small smile before taking another sip of my 'bubbly' and returning my chin to my knee, resting the empty cup on the side-table and wrapping both arms around my leg.

"You ok?" she asks, reaching over and resting her finger tips on the back of my mind. I smile at her touch, closing my eyes as she slides her fingers to the top of my own fingers before trailing them back down, across my knuckles, ghosting down the back of my hand until she reaches the assortment of bracelets adorning my wrist.

She wraps her fingers around, pulling my hand over to her before examining each of the bracelets; running her fingers over the two wooden-beaded ones, a white-beaded one and a shiny black-beaded one before trailing them slowly over the white band, feeling the indentation of the coloured letters; '_Unite Against Hate'_. She smiles as she traces it once more before I pull my wrist from her grip and replace it with my fingers, intertwining them together and stroking the side of her hand with my thumb. I push one of the wooden-beaded bracelets from my wrist, across our joined hands onto hers, watching her smile turn to a grin while voices in my head start screaming '_Whipped like a Bitch!'_

I tell them to fuck off.

"I had a really good night tonight," I admit before giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"So did I," Emily replies earnestly, scraping her chair closer to my own and resting her head on my shoulder.

I let out a soft chuckle, twisting my head to place a small kiss on her temple.

"You looked really nice tonight," she whispers, her eyes beginning to drift closed.

I scoff. "Emily, I'm wearing tracksuit bottoms and a vest top and…well now a large jumper. Doesn't exactly bring on the 'sex-drive' now does it?"

Her eyes flicker open again and she brings her lips close to my ear.

"It does for me."

I gulp audibly.

She snakes her hand under my jumper, resting it on the exposed skin between the end of my top and the top of my trousers. I inhale sharply.

She presses a soft kiss to my cheek.

"I've got to go," she groans, hauling herself from her chair and stretching, causing her t-shirt to rise up and reveal the bottom of her pale stomach.

"Thanks for the date," I say, rising a little unsteadily to my feet…foot, resting a hand on the arm of the chair behind m for balance.

She leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips before collecting her belongings and turning to leave, throwing a dazzling smile over her shoulder before the door closes behind her with a soft '_snap'._

_Oh Christ, Naomi you are falling for this girl, and hard._

We seemed to have entered back into one of our bubbles during the time spent in my room, both of us completely oblivious to the outside world, and the pair of angry brown eyes watching us from outside the door…

.

.

* * *

**Opinions please! How d'you feel their first date went?**

**Updates are going to lessen over the next few chapters; I start back school again in a few days…hopefully…so a lot of time will be thrown into catching up on work I've missed over the past few weeks I've been off. I PROMISE to keep writing and fear not, this story will not be forgotten, because I don't want to disappoint all you lovely readers!**

**Love? Hate? REVIEW (:**


	9. Standing on the Rooftops

**Thank you all so much for the reviews; I'm totally astonished by the reaction to this story and the amount of reviews you're all leaving me…they totally make me SMILE! And I would review to each and every one individually…but I'm WAYY to lazy so I'ma just write it here instead where you can all see it: THANKS!**

**Anyway on with the story, hope you enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Oi, you."

_Oh what a charming start to the day._ Especially when that charming start comes in the form of someone identical to the person you went on a wonderful date with the night before.

Katie Fitch is standing against the doorway to the canteen, arms folded across her chest, scowl set firmly in my direction. Last night has set me in a wonderful mood though, so I choose to ignore her gaze and amble on into the canteen, intent on a nice cup of tea.

Apparently, ignoring Katie Fitch is not the best idea anyone has ever had and I soon feel myself being yanked back towards her by the elbow, not pleasant for someone on crutches to experience, and I quickly lose my balance.

"Oh, for fucks sakes," she sighs, pulling me over to a table in the corner and pushing me into a seat, planting herself opposite me and resting her hands on the table. I feel like I'm being interrogated, but allow my bright mood to linger slightly longer.

"Can I grab a cup of tea?" I say cheerfully, rising from the chair and lifting my crutches, "Do you want one?"

She shakes her head and I return fairly quickly, nerves setting in as to why on earth Emily's twin is glaring at me. I take a large gulp of the sugary tea, praying it will do something to calm me, _which it doesn't_.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" She spits at me, and I'm slightly taken aback because I'm not totally sure what she's actually talking about.

"What?" My voice sounds weak and pathetic; surprises never did me any favours.

"You're going to ruin her career do you know that?"

I frown.

"And if anyone finds out, _anyone,_ about what you two were at last night, _especially_ my mum, she's going to be in so much shit that…"

The rest of her words drown out from my ears as panic and horror set in. _Katie knows about last night. Oh God…_

I was aware that we shouldn't have went on a date. We were both aware that we couldn't get caught. But neither of us actually discussed what would happen if we _did. _Emily was the one who knew about all this hospital business, not me, and without her here to back me up I felt alone and pathetic and confused and scared under the angry eye of her twin.

"Are you even listening to me you stupid cow?"

_Shit, completely zoned out there._

I give my head a small shake, emptying it of any thoughts, and look squarely back at Katie. She is not going to intimidate me, I'm sure of that.

"We just had a friendly night in," I reason, lying through my teeth of course, but I still manage to keep my voice firm.

Katie scoffs. "Yeah, because friends hold hands and snog the faces off each other in hospital rooms, don't they?"

"So what you were spying on us? That's sad," I throw back, riling the girl up.

"Oh fuck off you dirty great lezzer, I came to see if Emily was still working, seeing as she didn't come home."

I lower my tone until it is deadly serious. "You know Emily is a '_dirty great lezzer'_ and _she_ asked _me_ on a date, not the other way round."

Katie's scowl turns to a sneer.

"So it _was_ a date, thought you two were just having a '_friendly night in'_."

Shit, she's got me now.

"You will fuck up her career," Katie continues, her voice angry and increasing on volume the longer she rants, "So you better not see her again, 'cause if you do…"

She trails off, quirking an eyebrow and looking me up and down in a manner that is clearly meant to say '_I will mash you up'_ but only succeeds in fuelling my own anger. I slam my now empty cup onto the table. A tired-looking patient with a cup of coffee glances round at us anxiously.

"Do one Katie," I spit at her, glaring into her narrowed eyes.

"She doesn't even want you," she shoots back, thumping a fist onto the table and causing a couple of early morning visitors to look towards us, alarm evident in their tired eyes.

"Oh yeah, and you'd really know what she wants," I hiss, my voice growing louder with every word as anger builds within me.

"She's my sister, you're just a slut," Katie shouts jumping to her feet and glaring down at me. Her chair scrapes back across the floor, wobbling a little before crashing down onto the tiles. Another couple of visitors visibly jump at the commotion.

I scoot to my feet as well, determined not to have her looking down on me. Not such a good idea with only one leg able to hold my weight and I lean my hands onto the table for balance, staring intently into Katie's eyes, willing her to challenge me further. I see amusement flash through them briefly as I wobble, before the fury returns.

"Whoa, ladies! How about a little kinky fight here just for me, eh?"

I whip my head around to see a young, fair headed man, standing nearby in a set of dirty navy overalls carrying a mop with a bucket sat by his legs. His face is set in a smirk, waggling his eyebrows suggestively while excitement flashes through his eyes.

"Yeah right," Katie scoffs, "Wouldn't want to break her leg. Oh, her _other_ leg."

I scowl and turn my attention back to Katie, observing her through narrowed eyes.

"Sorry Katie, wouldn't want you to break a nail now would we," I spit, mustering as much hatred as I can into my voice because she is _really _pissing me off right now.

She leans towards me suddenly, resting her hands on the table in front of us as she square each other off.

"Piss off you stupid cow," she barks, narrowing her own eyes at me.

"Well you can fuck right off," I respond, intent on continuing until a series of voices interrupt our stand-off.

"Katie?"

"Emily?"

"Cook?"

"Eff?"

"Naomi?"

"Emily!"

"Emzy!"

"Katie!"

"Effy?"

"Pandora!"

"Aw, Panda-Pops!"

"Naomi!"

"What?"

I glance around the canteen once more. It's earlier inhabitants have gone, possibly leaving due to the level of Katie and I's arguing. Instead, the fair-haired man in the overalls remains, Pandora and Effy standing nearby, stunned as they look at him and Emily frozen in the doorway, her wide eyes flicking between me and Katie.

"Cook?" Effy breaks the silence descending upon us, edging towards the man, her face contorted in a confused frown.

"Babe!" he exclaims, dropping his mop to the floor with a clatter and wrapping his arms around her. "Fredster told me you was in hospital, I just didn't know it was this one!" He lets out a hearty chuckle as he lifts her and spins her round.

His attention turns to Pandora, who is watching him with a strange smile on her face. "Panda!" he shouts, unwinding one of his arms from Effy and gesturing towards her. The blonde runs forward into his embrace with a small squeal of delight.

"Cookie!"

I frown at this 'Cook' character, eyeing his overalls before turning my attention back to Emily, still frozen in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Effy asks, pulling herself free of Cook's grip and gazing fondly at him. His name rings a bell somewhere in my mind, until I recall her telling me about how she was on and off between him and Freddie before finally settling down.

"Community service, babe," he grins cheekily, indicating to his overalls. "Cookie monster's been a bad boy," he waggles his eyebrows again.

I scoff.

His eyes dart back to me, looking me up and down and winking.

"Where's this kinky fight I was lookin'? Don't let the crowd stop you ladies, keep going!" he urges.

"Fight?" My eyes snap to Emily, who seems to have found her voice.

"_Katie,_" she shouts to her twin, sounding exasperated. "You can't fight with the patients!"

"And you can't date them either."

Emily freezes again.

"W-wh-what? We didn't…we weren't…"

"No point trying to cover it up now Ems, your little girlfriend already spilled the beans." Katie smirks over at me and I feel my fists clench.

"Lezzers!" Cook exclaims from behind me, "All right! Wicked. Take it away ladies."

I shoot him a death glare.

"Shut up Cook," Effy states. _Wise Effy, very wise. Else 'Cookie Monster' will have no 'cookie' left._

"Katie," Emily's voice cuts into my brain. The desperation and pleading floating through it tugs at my heart and, as infatuated with her as I am, I regret being the reason for that heartbreaking tone to taint her beautifully husky voice.

"Emily," Katie rants, "This stupid bitch will ruin your career. Do you know how bad mum will crack up when she finds out."

"She won't find out," Emily stammers, sounding shocked.

Katie stares at her pointedly.

"She won't find out because _you won't tell her_," she states firmly, her brown eyes penetrating into her twin.

"I'll do what's best for you," Katie retorts, her gaze falling on me, "And you can do better than _that._" She eyes me with distain.

I scoff again, having had enough of this. I lift my crutches and hobble away, ignoring Effy, ignoring Pandora, ignoring Cook and, heartbreakingly, ignoring Emily. I hear her husky voice chastise her twin as I head down the corridor.

* * *

The large door creaks open behind me. _I knew she'd find me here_. I knew it. Maybe that's why I hid up here. Maybe I wanted her to find me. I've been up here for hours maybe? _Probably_, and I knew there was an inkling that she might find me here. And she did.

I don't turn to the sound of the approaching footsteps. I keep my eyes set firmly in front of me, unwilling to allow her to see the unshed tears building behind them as I lazily twirl an unlit cigarette between my fingers.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know," her voice mumbles from behind me still. I do not turn.

"I'm not," I reply, lowering my eyes to the fag, "But I would if I could."

"Naomi," Emily shifts towards me, settling herself beside me on the concrete rooftop. "Naomi, I didn't want her to find out. I was so sure no one would…"

"I can't _not_ see you," I groan desperately, turning to look at her pretty face. The corners of her mouth are turned down, the usual sparkle in her eye dimmed slightly.

"I know," she replies quietly, inching slightly closer to me so that our shoulders are touching.

I sigh heavily, twisting the fag between my fingers again before reluctantly returning it to its packet. I see the ghost of a smile etch across Emily's face, congratulating me for not trying to kill myself with nicotine and tobacco, before I return the packet to my pocket and stand.

I run a frustrated hand through my hair, now doubly as frustrated from being _so close _to a wonderfully unhealthy fag, sighing again and scuffing the end of my crutches against the ground.

"I…I guess I better go," I say, defeated. "Don't want you to get into trouble."

"Naoms," she calls to my retreating figure. But for the second time today, I ignore her. And for the second time today I walk on.

I hobble back down the rickety stairwell, back along countless corridors, aimlessly shifting through elevators, heading along random corridors, no destination, just anything to keep moving. All I know is I'm heading downwards until I find myself at the glass double-doors at the front of the hospital.

I shuffle through them into the cool night, allowing the mid-autumn breeze to give me goosebumps. I stand in the corner, sheltered from the flecks of rain falling from the sky.

I feel like my pocket is burning, _ironically_, the temptation to lift a fag out becoming unbearable. Giving up, I pull a cigarette from my pocket, holding it between my lips as I search for a lighter in my sweatpants, no such luck. I groan in frustration.

"Here," a lighter is held in front of me, and I hold the end of the fag in the flame, allowing it to glow orange before taking a deep drag. I turn to send the owner a grateful smile when I recognise the face of the fair-haired bloke from earlier, _Cook was it?_

"Thanks," I breathe, watching the smoke from my mouth disappearing into the night. "Cook, right?" I turn to face him. He nods slowly.

"Naomi?"

I nod, sending him another small smile.

"What's up with you and the redheads?"

I'm startled by his forwardness, his curiosity, when earlier he was egging us on and being a total pervert, but I'm also touched by the level of concern evident in his voice. It comforts me, and I know I need to get this in the open so I decide to cut my losses and open up to this total stranger.

"Do you ever want someone, need someone, but you know that you can never _ever_ be with them?"

He lets out a short laugh, dropping his head before leaning it back against the wall of the building. I watch a droplet of rain slide from his soaked hair and run down his face. He wasn't standing in the shelter like I was; he was getting drenched by the typical British rain.

"I loved her, still do," he began, turning to look at me, "Effy. But Freddie loves her too. And she loves him, but she does love me…I know she does. Just not as much, you know?"

I nod slightly, sending him a sympathetic smile.

"I mean…I brought her a fucking gateau you know?" I laugh slightly, his face falls a little as he continues. "But Freddie brought her home when we took off so…I'm happy for them. He makes her happy."

I nod solemnly. I don't know what it is about this guy, Cook, but suddenly I've turned into Churchill, the nodding fucking dog from telly.

"Don't let her go blondie," he says seriously. I scoff at his sudden nickname for me, but his words cause a reaction in my chest and I seriously think it's my heart cracking slightly.

"I have to," I reply, miserably leaning my head against the bricks and lighting up another fag. I know it's not good for me, especially on all the painkillers I'm on right now, but I need its calming effects just to get me through this right now.

"She'll lose her job if she's seeing me, she'll get fired and I'm not worth that…" I feel tears welling up in my eyes and my voice becomes thick with emotion as I mumble into total silence.

"Shouldn't you let her decide what your worth?" he asks wisely.

I turn to my head to look at him. He is staring intently at me, his eyes glistening with sympathy and wisdom. He knows what he's talking about because he's been here before. He shrugs his shoulders under my scrutiny, inclining his head towards me before disappearing into the darkening evening.

I finish off my fag, stubbing out the end of it against the wall before dropping it on the floor and returning to the hospital. I knew it was wrong of me to smoke, I feel dizziness creeping upon me as I head back into the elevator, to my room.

I climb into my bed, resting my crutches against the side-table, crawling under the covers and pulling them up to my neck. It's early, only half past eight in the evening, but I'm totally exhausted and, for once, beginning to feel a little homesick, wishing I was crawling into my comfy double bed at home instead of being here.

I know sleep won't come to me easily tonight, there are too many thoughts swirling around my head and the combination of drugs moving through my system is making me feel slightly nauseous. When it does envelope me, eventually, it is uneasy and filled with flashes of red and brown and blue and blonde.

* * *

My mood is still sour the next morning, and I feel somewhat hung-over thanks to last night's tobacco fest. I know it's not a proper hangover, not by a long shot, but my body feels drained and my mood is even shitter than it probably should be.

I scold myself as I sulk on my bed; scold myself for becoming attached to someone, to Emily. Because I don't do that, '_liking someone'_, because people leave you and let you down. It was stupid of me to get my hopes up, stupid of me to let my heart get in the way because me and Emily were never going to work. There is a reason doctors and patients don't date. And there is a reason my love life has consisted of short-lived relationships and one-night-stands. I don't do _love_, and now I know why.

Not that I _love_ Emily, I don't, I can't. I've only known her a few weeks. We've been on one date. One. I can't love her. Nope. I don't do love.

But my heart aches slightly at the thought of not seeing her, and I don't know why. Maybe it's just because she is the only person I'm close to in this hospital, she's a friend. Yeah, a _friend._ But then again, Effy is a _friend_ and my heart doesn't ache when I think about never seeing her again. Yes, it would be terrible to never see Effy again but it doesn't hurt to imagine a world without her. Then again, again, I've never kissed Effy, nor thought about kissing Effy, nor wanted to kiss Effy. But I want all that with Emily and I have and now I'm wishing I never did; never kissed her, never held her hand, never even talked to her because then we would be on neutral ground and it wouldn't hurt like this.

I sigh as I glance at the clock. It's nearly time for my session with Michelle, nearly time for my usual check-up from 'Nurse Jenna' and Emily…

My heartbeat quickens at the thought of seeing Emily. Just to see her face, because I practically blanked her all day yesterday and I feel awful and, _dare I say it,_ I miss her. But she doesn't come.

Jenna enters my room, her face etched with its usual distain, _I don't think she knows or I'd be dead by now,_ and behind her follows a young, dark-skinned female with a kind face and a warm smile.

"Wha-Where's Emily?" I ask, confused, my eyes flicking between the two doctors bustling around my bed.

"She's unwell, taken today off," barks Jenna, not making contact with me.

The other nurse smiles warmly at me.

"Hi, I'm Jal. I'll be looking checking up on you while Emily's off."

I know she's trying to be nice, and I know she hasn't done anything wrong to me, and I know I have absolutely no reason to dislike her, _at all,_ but I can't force myself to reciprocate her pleasantness, so instead I incline my head towards her before slumping back into my pillow, one thought running constantly through my mind.

Emily isn't here.

_Is Emily avoiding me?_

_._

_._

* * *

**Sorry for this kind-of angsty chapter…I don't think this sombre mood with continue much longer, maybe next chapter but hopefully my more comic side of writing will peak through again soon (I think it's run off somewhere…) and we'll all be loving Emsy and Naomi ;D**

**You know how much I love your thoughts guys so please hit that little blue button below this and tell me what's going through your brains :)**

**Hope you're all having a great weekend!**


	10. Purple Haired Bitches and Hospital Slaps

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter, my lovely readers, I've started back school and time is…well non-existent right now. In fact the only reason I got this finished is because I opened word to start English coursework and one thing led to another and…**

**Hope you enjoy it! (:**

* * *

Chapter 10

One week.

One full week and I have neither seen, nor heard from Emily. Not at all.

I do occasionally see Katie wandering around looking for, or talking to, Jenna Fitch-'The Bitch'. And I do my best to send daggers in her direction now, seeing as she has dyed her hair a more purple colour, instead of its bright red, and my hopes no longer rise thinking that she is Emily.

I've been attending Michelle's physiotherapy sessions, and she's told me I'm well on my way to a full recovery. She also let it slip that I won't be in this hospital much longer and that caused my heart to involuntarily clench at the thought of leaving things as they are with Emily.

Miserably, I find myself lost in thought as I make my way back to my room, intent on another long sulk on my bed, when I collide with someone.

Katie Fitch. _Oh fucking hell…_

"Watch where you're going, dyke," she spits viciously as I stagger backwards a bit, accidentally placing my still damaged leg on the ground and wincing a bit.

I don't reply, just scowl at her and make to continue onwards. She blocks my path.

"Stop fucking fantasising about my fucking twin, ok? She doesn't want to see you."

That really starts pushing my buttons.

"_She_ doesn't want her to see me, or _you_ don't want her to see me, Katie?" I growl, my eyes narrowing as I scowl deeply at her.

"_I_ don't want her to lose her job, and _she_ will come round to the idea eventually," she hisses back, causing a few passers-by to glance nervously over at us.

I sigh heavily, words ready to be thrown at Katie resting on the tip of my tongue. But she takes a step closer to me, almost as if she is squaring up to me and mutters in a deadly low voice.

"Leave her alone, she's mine."

I can't help the slight laugh that escapes my lips; the fact that Katie feels she actually _owns _Emily causing somewhat of a humorous reaction out of me. Katie only quirks an eyebrow dangerously.

"She isn't _your _property Katie. She's a _person_."

Katie only scoffs loudly, and my anger boils over; our conversation having become aggressively louder the longer it's progressed.

"You're such a fucking cow, aren't you Katie?" I shout in her face, causing her to recoil slightly much to my glee.

"You so fucking right," she shouts back, and I feel her hand collide with my right cheek. A few people near to us gasp, some lingering to watch, some scurrying away.

"You're going to fuck her up," she continues to shout through my shock, causing the hand lingering over my reddening cheek to grab at her shoulder and push her away.

"That won't be me," I reciprocate, digging the end of my crutch into her foot and gaining a small squeal of pain from her.

"You're just a fucking _slut,"_ she hisses, pushing back against me.

"Takes one to know one doesn't it," I eye up her scantily clad body, distain coursing through me at the sight of her outfit.

"Oh go fuck yourself Naomi," she screams, shoving at me hard again and causing me to crash to the floor. Another collective gasp from the onlookers ensues.

"Did you need to threaten her? You'll just love blabbing about us won't you Katiekins?" I shout from the floor, causing her glare to falter slightly before dropping off her face completely as her eyes focus on a point behind me, somewhere in the crowd.

"Emsy?" she breathes and I whip my head around to see Emily stood at the front of the crowd, her eyes laced with hurt and shock.

I feel tears well up behind my eyes, because Emily will not look at me, because her eyes begin to wander to my direction and I can see her forcefully trail them away again. I feel my heart crack again.

Without a word she turns and walks away, Katie scurrying after her, leaving me on the floor in the middle of a crowd of complete strangers. Well, _almost_ complete strangers. I see Effy meander her way to the front, stopping in front of me and pulling me to my feet.

A lone tear travels down my cheek as she wraps an arm around my shoulder, supporting me as we hobble back through the crowd, away from the onlookers, away from everything.

* * *

I sit miserably on the end of Effy's bed, the brunette perched on the opposite end, leaning into her pillows with her legs crossed.

"You like her," she stated suddenly, cutting through the icy silence that had descended between us.

I nod silently.

"So what's stopping you?" she questions, arching an eyebrow in my direction.

"I don't…want to…" I mumble, tripping over the words which sounded a little better in my head.

"You don't want her? Or you don't want _anyone?_"

"People fuck you up," I reply quietly, my voice sounding hoarse from my shouting match with Katie.

Effy nods in agreement, "They do."

Another silence spreads; this one a little more comfortable. A million and one thoughts are now buzzing through my head. Effy seems to make me do that, think a lot, even through the most simplest of sentences. It's as if she points out the obvious and leaves me mulling over exactly what she's getting at and, right now, every reason as to why I like Emily so much are now whizzing around my brain, aching to make themselves known to the world.

"It's just that…" I begin, hesitating before earning an encouraging nod from Effy to continue, "When I'm with her…I feel like I'm a better person. I feel happier…less alone."

"So she doesn't fuck you up?" Effy questions, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"No…I do want someone, need someone. I need Emily."

Effy smirks her trademark smirk, only her eyes light up in a way I've never seen before.

"So go tell her then," she says brightly, ushering me out of her room.

I don't move for a moment, adrenaline building in my veins at the same time as total appreciation for the wonder that is 'Effy'. I stare at her, a little confused at how to show my gratitude, setting eventually for an awkward one armed hug. I don't do hugs, never have really and it seems neither has Effy as we sit for a brief and extremely uncomfortable moment, arms wrapped loosely around each other, before I gather my crutches and speed…well as fast as one can be propelled by two poles with handles back down the hall to the elevator.

I exit at my own ward a few floors down, searching frantically around the hall for any flash of red. None. I scoot over to the supply cupboard where we had our first…encounter. Empty. I glance into my room. Deserted…Apart from my charming mother engrossed in a magazine, _has anyone told her I'm not there?_ And I'm not looking for her right now so I hobble up the opposite end of the ward before she spots me loitering in the doorway.

Beginning to feel increasingly lost and hopeless I spot the young nurse that attended to me yesterday.

"Jal! Jal?"_Oh God, I hope that's her name._ I shout over to her, watch as confusion quickly followed by concern flashes across her face before she composes herself and approaches me.

"Have you seen Emily?" I ask, feeling myself become a little breathless from all my hurrying about.

"Oh," she frowns, "I saw her head towards the elevators, I think she was going up, with her twin. She looked mighty upset like."

I avert my eyes to the direction she's now pointing, uttering a 'thanks' before once again speeding off. I jab impatiently at the 'up' arrow, earning a disapproving look from an elderly man when I begin cursing at the damn thing. _It just refuses to move any bloody faster!_

As soon as the doors open with a '_ping' _I hurtle into them, stabbing once again at the button for the next floor up, sighing a breath of relief as the lift jolts into life again. I frantically search the next floor, and the next, and the next before leaning heavily against the wall, drawing great lung-full's of air as I clutch at a stitch forming in my side. _Christ, I need to get into shape._

But to be honest, my own person fitness is the least of my problems right now. Still no sign of Emily and I need to find her before our whole 'relationship-thingy' goes to the pits.

And then it strikes me.

Maybe she is _hiding._ And maybe she _wants _to be found.

And I'm off again, propelling myself quickly down the halls, manoeuvring myself up the rickety stairs and launching myself at the door at the top. It opens with a loud bang against the brickwork behind it but I don't care. My eyes are only for the mass of red hair blowing gently in the breeze.

She doesn't jump at the racket I've made on my way up here, nor does she turn around as I approach. But she doesn't flinch away from my touch as I gently tug on her elbow and turn her to face me.

Her face is tear streaked but she is no longer crying. Her eyes, as warm and chocolaty as ever, are overshadowed by the hurt and confusion residing in them. She bites on her bottom lip gently as I cup her face with a hand, caressing the mascara tracks on her cheek with my thumb. She leans into the touch.

"Emily," I begin, my hoarse voice shaking slightly. "Emily I am so sorry. I'm sorry about Katie, I'm sorry everything got out, I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm sorry for…I'm just sorry ok? I was scared and I didn't want to you to lose your job over me."

I place a gentle kiss on her lips, thankful she doesn't pull away.

She released a sigh, I feel her body relax slightly and she pulls me into a hug. Now, I know I did say I don't do hugs, but I've decided I was lying. I _do_ do hugs with Emily. Because this is lovely; her small and slender frame wrapped in my gangly arms, her head tucked into the crook of my neck and her arms encircling my waist as I inhale the strawberry scent of her crimson hair.

"I'm sorry Katie's such a _bitch_," she croaks, crying seems to have stolen her voice box away. "And I'm sorry she hit you," she adds, pulling back to run her fingers down my still red cheek. Normally, I would have flinched, _because Katie Fitch has a fucking mean right hook, _but Emily's feather-light touch only seems to soothe it, even more so when she presses her lips to the spot for a short, soft kiss.

Our time on the rooftop is brief. Although it's still a little strained between us, we seemed to have come to some sort of compromise. We spent the entire time sitting on the ground, our backs resting against the doorframe. Now and again she would run her fingers against the back of my hand, caressing my knuckles and fingers but, other than that, contact between us is minimal. Needless to say my mood had improved somewhat since this morning.

But still my heart sinks because this will end…eventually.

* * *

I'm sat on my bed again, my mother sipping on a cup of coffee while I swirl mine around without drinking it. The deep brown reminds me of Emily's eyes and the traces of it I've tasted on her breath. Although my time with Emily earlier was nice while it lasted, I still feel a need to be with her all the time. I feel my stomach knot up when she skirts past my room without looking in, whereas before she would have thrown me a smile or a cheeky wink.

I shift uncomfortably in my pillows as I watch her retreat down the corridor. My mum notices my discomfort, follows my gaze to the redhead beyond the door and my untouched coffee. Bless her for being a smart woman, she manages to put two and two together and gently rests her hand on my arm.

"How's Emily then, love?"

I flinch as her name rolls so easily from my mother's tongue, as if she was meant to be in our lives. The girl I'm totally infatuated with, the girl I can't have.

I sigh heavily as I watch her disappears through a door, undoubtedly into a supply closet and my stomach tightens.

I hang my head, fiddling with the edge of my bedding and hoping my mum will pick up on the hint that I don't want to talk about it.

"Naomi?" she soothes, lifting her hand to my face and forcing my gaze to hers. "If you keep bottling up your feelings they will just explode and cause your heart to shatter dear. Speak for Christ's sakes."

I sigh heavily again. I don't want to talk about it, but I know this woman is right. _She always bloody is_. And I think all these pent up feelings have already caused my heart to crack in several places.

"It's just that…" I begin, tearing my eyes away from hers and darting them around the room. It's not that I'm totally reluctant to open up to her, just that I can't actually find the words to describe the emotions flowing through me.

"Do you ever think you've fallen for someone, like properly falling for them, and you can't stop thinking about them…but you _just can't have them_," I emphasise the ending, trying to pour all my emotions into that final statement, _you just can't have her._

"Oh dear," Gina sympathises, rubbing my arm gently, "She'll come round. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"_Noo_," I draw out, frustrated that she seems to have misinterpreted my meaning.

"She'll lose her job mum," my cracked voice is barely a whisper, tears forming in my eyes. "She'll lose her job if she continues seeing me."

"Oh," Gina's hand freezes on my forearm. "Dear, did I tell you about my fling with your teacher, Kieran was it?"

I groan. "Christ sakes mum, I need cheering up, fucking comforted, not repulsed by tales of your _epic_ sex-life."

"He was right dear, I did like him. But the shock on your face when you walked in on us, I knew I had to make a choice. Sacrifice you, or sacrifice the _chance_. Because there was a _chance_ that you would get over it, warm to him and we could all be a happy family. I regret the choice I made…"

I interrupt her with a loud scoff, "Regret choosing _me_ eh?"

Gina sends me a hard stare but continues her story.

"Because although it may have been selfish of me to pick what I wanted over what was right, I gave it up without a fight; gave up my _chance_ for something new and exciting and potentially fucking _wonderful_ for the safe way out. And Kieran's heart was a bit crushed when we ended, and I don't even know if I did the right thing…"

She trails off and I catch her drift.

I need to fight for Emily, _fight_ for something that could _potentially_ be amazing, and I know for a fact it would be. Maybe people would come around to the idea of me and Emily, maybe _Katie_ will come around to the idea of me and Emily, God knows even _Jenna_ might perk up a bit. I've decided to be a little more optimistic about it now. Try to be positive.

I send her a small smile and she gives my arm a squeeze before rising from her chair and leaving the room, giving me a wink and Emily brushes past her on her way in.

"Hey," I greet her weakly, averting my eyes awkwardly as a great wall of tension follows her in.

Through the window in the door, I see my mother approach with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand and quickly avert her attention. I know she's loitering, being nosey and eavesdropping on us, but I choose to ignore her as I hear words begin to tumble from Emily's mouth instead.

"We can still be friends, right?" she asks hesitantly, her eyes glues to the floor and she fiddles nervously with the pen in her hands.

I feel a stab to my heart.

"Uh, yeah we can," I try to smile at her, but know I've failed. Rather spectacularly. She clears her voice, which is unsteady when she speaks again.

"G-good. Don't want to…uh, you know, get in trouble and all…" she trails off as she turns and leaves abruptly, her head bowed causing her to nearly run in to my mum. She hurriedly mutters apologies, smoothing her uniform and continuing on her way.

A runaway tear trails down my cheek.

"Oh, love," Gina starts, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "what's with the waterworks?"

_Oh my mother and her uncanny way with words._

"_Waterworks,_" I retort, incredulous, my voice becoming steadily thick with emotion."Mum, you were fucking listening at the fucking door. She said fucking '_Friends'_. She wants to be fucking friends! I can't do that; I can't be her fucking _friend_. She's-she's-she's not a friend, I can't…"

I trail off as another tear leaks down my cheek.

"Naomi dear, I'm rather disappointed at your inept ability to read people. I brought you up better than that," Gina has a mock tone of disappointment and scolding in her voice. I'm not in the mood to listen to her now but I make no move to stop her rant.

"That wasn't a goodbye dear, couldn't you see how broken she was when you actually _agreed?_ That was a test to see your feelings, and I hate you tell you love, but you basically told her you gave up. Let her know you weren't willing to fight. Of course she doesn't want to enter the '_friendship-zone',_" to my horror she uses finger quotes, "She wanted you to tell her she was far too important to you for that."

I allow her words to process in my head, before it snaps to her face so quickly I think my neck nearly breaks.

"Really?" I question uncertainly.

"Of course love," Gina rests her hand on my shoulder, giving it at squeeze. "Go get her," she motions towards my crutches and I swear, I've never gotten out of bed so quickly before in my life.

"Thanks mum," I give her a quick peck on the cheek as I bolt from the room.

I see Emily's red hair disappear through a door and I'm off after her. I don't care who is behind the door, I don't care if it's Katie, or Jenna…or Katie a_nd_ Jenna. _No, scratch that, they'd take me out. Ah fuck it this is Emily._

I hurry down the corridor towards it, watching it swing slowly back behind her and quickly block the door from shutting completely with my crutch, hauling it back open after a moment to catch my breath and slipping through.

It was almost dark beyond the door, and through the gloom I could make out the forms of what seemed like three or four sets of bunk-beds, two lining each wall. I could make out the vibrant red of Emily's hair, seemingly shining despite the lack of light, sprawled across the lower bunk in the corner. She seemed not the notice me, or else she didn't care about who had entered the room. Knowing being here could get us both into trouble, I click the lock closed behind me.

She jumps a little at this new and sudden sound, her head lifting from the pillow and her eyes squinting towards me before widening in shock when she recognises me.

"Naomi…"

* * *

.

.

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter, my lovely readers, I've started back school and time is…well non-existent right now. Sorry about the sort of babble mid-chapter; I kind of lost some inspiration in this chapter but regained it at the end.**

**REVIEW as always please, inspire me to find time to update sooner! ;D**

**Love you guys,**


	11. Right here, Right now

_**'HacknSlashUK': I hope you know it's YOUR fault I had to go back and rename all the chapters, you and your good ideas...**_

**Eep, nervous about this one. I've never written sexy-time before, so PLEASE let me know how this goes and I can make a mental note to never EVER do it again…or more often, whatever floats your boat.**

**Hope you enjoy this one, really because this was the reason my English coursework was late! *Shakes fist* I would be angry, but this was far more entertaining than 'Pre-19****th****-Century-prose'. Bleh. Make it worthwhile my lovelys, my english teacher hates me right now! :D**Chapter 11

* * *

My body crosses the room of its own accord, my brain twisting through the thousands of words I could say to Emily right now, every possible excuse verbalised for her not to give up. My mind is swimming with reasons waiting to be released from my mouth but not one of them does; the room remains under a heavy silence as I stand in front of her bed, my eyes never leaving hers, her brown orbs that once sparkled so brightly I felt blinded.

Cautiously, I edge towards the bed, only stopping when I feel the metal frame pressed firmly against my knees, my crutches shuffling against the floor the only noise to be heard throughout the room. I slowly lean down to capture her lips in mine, hoping to portray all that I'm feeling right now through it instead of having to mouth them off to her. If she really loves me, she'll know what I mean.

I'm going to go ahead and guess that, by the way her hand immediately reaches us and tangles in my hair pulling us closer, that yes, she does. Her other hand slides around my back, jerking me violently from my position leaning over her, and causing me to topple onto the bed. I feel like giggling, at least, if this whole situation wasn't so serious I certainly would be, but something about the way her tongue finally meets mine, almost frantically, tells me she is desperate for this. As if this is the last time. I balance myself on the bed, hovering delicately above her, supporting my weight with my arms as I rest a leg on either side of her torso. She moans lightly when I run a hand across her stomach, finding a gap between the top her scrubs and trousers, and caressing the soft skin of her stomach beneath.

Reluctantly, I pull away from our frenzied kisses, resting my forehead against hers and breathing heavily.

"Please Ems," I whisper, failing to hide the desperation in my voice, "Please don't give up. Please don't leave me."

She responds by placing a simple kiss on my lips, a gesture which quickly turns more heated as tongues collide once again. Her hands trace from my hair down to my neck, to my back, before settling on my hips, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake.

She toys with the hem of my t-shirt as I trace patterns on the exposed skin of her abdomen before allowing my hand to explore further up her shirt as it trails across her stomach. I am both shocked and delighted to find a navel piercing there, her belly-button bar cool against our rapidly heating skin. I trace my hand further up, caressing every contour of her perfect stomach while my other hand tangles in her fiery red locks.

She flips us over as my hand comes into contact with the soft material at the bottom of her bra, straddling me, and I let out a heavy breath as I regard her looking down on me with tussled hair. She bites her bottom lip as I allow my hand to brush gently against her breast before she locks her darkened eyes on mine, not breaking eye-contact as she lifts her top over her head with ease. The garment fell to the floor with a satisfying dull thump as Emily reattaches our lips.

I leaned up from the pillows, reaching behind to tug at my own t-shirt, feeling Emily fumble blindly with the hem until it was totally removed, although not quite as smoothly as hers. I lean back into the sheets, pulling her lips down with mine, sighing a moan as I feel our bra-clad breasts brush against each other.

She trails her hands up my stomach, cupping my right breast as I rub my hands up and down her back. I groan as she squeezes gently, her lips leaving mine to trail kisses along my cheek until she reaches my ear. I hear her husky voice, deep with arousal whisper.

"You and I will never be _just friends_."

Her breath is hot against my neck as she begins to kiss the tender skin. One thought floats through my mind now; _Emily can kiss my neck forever. _The feeling she sends through me as she continues to kiss along my jaw cause me to twitch beneath her, sending a burning sensation to my lower stomach.

I groan in frustration as she removes her lips, only to reattach them to my own. I tangle my hands in her hair, rolling us back over so that I straddle her hips again. I hold myself up with one arm, dipping my head to claim her lips as my other hand traces down her stomach, lower and lower until it meets the fabric of her trousers.

Her breath hitches then, and I'm oddly delighted to be the one to make it do so. I break the kiss to stare directly into her eyes as I slowly, fumbling with shaky hands, ease the button open and slide the zip down. I inch lower down her body until my eyes are level with her navel before I trail her trousers down her legs and off her feet, before kissing my way back up her right leg, across her stomach, through the valley between her breasts and focusing my attention on her neck. I feel her body shivering beneath my own as I kiss her pulse point, hoping with all my heart that she feels it as exquisitely as I did.

I push a knee between her legs, revelling the soft moan that escapes her lips before being silenced with my own.

She runs her hands down my bare back, stopping at the waistband of my sweatpants before firmly but gently pushing beyond the elastic, easing the garment down my legs. Embarrassingly, they became caught on the rather bulky cast still adorning my leg, causing me to become tangled up and a series of giggling ensues.

Finally free of the white-plaster and cotton knot, our giggling subsides as the sexually imposed tension creeps over us once more. Her eyes bore into my own, their deep browns sparkling once more, as we sit on the bed in naught but our underwear-with the exception of my cast, which seems to be covering a lot of my leg. I hope Emily is disappointed.

My gaze trails down her body, taking in every inch of her perfect, creamy skin. When they finally find their way back to her face, I lean down and kiss her passionately.

"You're beautiful," I whisper against her lips, feeling her respond by digging the tips of her fingers into my hips.

I'm on top of her again, my knee pressed against her centre. I feel my own body flush with excitement as I feel a slight dampness there, elevated that I've caused such a response in her.

I suddenly feel slightly disconnected from my body, as if I have no control over what is happening or what I'm doing, but soon my hand is hovering at the top of her knickers and although I'm hesitating I know fine well what I'm planning on doing. Emily seems to sense my pause and, wrapping her slender fingers around my wrist, she guides my hand past the fabric.

Her folds are slick, she bites her lip and I allow my fingers to explore, gleeful when I run a finger across her clit and her lips involuntarily jerk upwards. She allows a moan to escape her lips as I repeat my actions, again and again.

The sound of her husky voice, so passion filled and making such a sexy sound only urges me on as I slide a finger inside her.

She gasps, from shock or pleasure I can't decipher, quickly opting for the latter as her arms wrap around my neck and she pulls me closer to her, connecting our lips once again. I speed up my movements, adding a second finger.

Beads of sweat have formed on her brow and a glistening sheen of moisture clings to our bodies. My arm is aching, tiring, but I do not slow my pumping movements; watching the pleasure grow on Emily's face is far more satisfying. Still feeling strangely detached, I don't notice that her fingers have creeped into my pants and are slowing tracing through sensitive areas, sending ripples of pleasure coursing through me.

It's my turn to gasp as two of her fingers thrust into me suddenly. I kiss her again, from her lips to her ear. I stay there, allowing the strawberry scent of her hair fill my senses as her fingers lift me higher.

She lifts her head from the pillow to bite gently on my collarbone and I groan. She doesn't leave a mark, because that would be hard to explain to the nurses, but she kisses the bitten area soothingly afterwards, before resting her forehead against my shoulder as she exhales a heavy breath.

Our movements are becoming laboured, jerky, as we take each other higher.

Suddenly, she tenses beneath me and I speed up my movements, eliciting a loud moan from her. I watch in amazement as her eyes snap closed and her face screws up, her breathing coming in short pants. No sooner has her orgasm hit her, my own strikes me down. Or lifts me up I should say.

I feel like I'm flying, stars dancing across my vision as I screw my eyes closed, vaguely feeling the thrusts of my weary arm slowing while the rest of my feelings soar. It seems as if Emily has set me free from a cage I've been trapped in until now. No other shag has ever brought me this high. No other shag has been with a girl though either. But I'm certain no other soul on this earth could make me feel like that.

I suddenly remember that I'm not breathing and I gasp in deep breaths as I feel my trembling muscles relax again. I open my eyes, which seemed to have closed at some point, to notice Emily staring at me, fondness evident across her flushed features.

Gently, she pushed a few stray hairs away from my forehead, which I'm grateful for because those buggers were beginning to annoy me.

Noting how my body is laid flush against hers, I roll off, settling on the blankets beside her. And we just lay like that for a while.

* * *

"Naoms."

A kiss to my forehead.

"Naoms." A little louder this time.

My eyes flutter open.

Emily is standing above me, her obvious sex-hair falling around her shoulders. She's still not dressed, although I'm assuming she woke me for a good reason such as '_Where the hell are my clothes?_' Although I do spot various garments spread across the floor so…

"We've got to get up," she says soothingly, aware of my groggy, sleep filled head.

With a sigh, I position myself on the edge of the bed, trying helplessly to untangle my tracksuit bottoms which are desperately half inside-out, half knotted-in-a-ball. Emily giggles as my foot gets stuck on a fold and I curse.

"Language, Miss Campbell," she places a delicate kiss on my nose. I fake a huff at her, before successfully manoeuvring my leg into the bottoms and gently easing the other side over my cast and awkwardly up over my bum. She throws my t-shirt at me, it lands on my head, and I grab her scrubs top and gripping it tightly behind my back so that she can't get it. Just to spite her. _Yeah, I think I love her._

She grins playfully at me, drawing near to me with a smirk in place as she places her lips on mine again. Instinctively I wrap my arms around her neck and she takes my distraction to snatch the top from me before pulling away abruptly to pull it over her head.

"Bitch," I grumble, watching the muscles in her tummy flex as she wriggles into the clothing.

She simply flashes me a cheeky smile before handing me my crutched and helping me to my feet. _Foot_.

We walk towards the door, pausing as she lifts her hand to the handle and unlocking it with a soft click.

"I guess I'll go first then," she begins, eyeing me longingly which only causes my heart to flutter. "And you can follow after a bit."

I nod, silently, pulling her in for a final, heat-filled kiss before we part. _Maybe a bit too heated?_ I back her up against the door, pressing my body into hers, relishing the closeness between us. She lets out a moan, then a groan, pulling away and looking flustered.

"I've gotta go!" she laughs, smoothing her uniform again with her hands and running a hand through her dishevelled rouge hair.

I peck her lips once more before she hauls the door open and is gone. I feel an alarming sense of loss. _Christ sakes, Naomi, get a grip. She's only been gone a minute._

Hesitantly I open the door and peak around. The corridor is oddly empty, bar a few straggling visitors or patients. No uniforms to tell me that I certainly shouldn't be kanoodling in the on-call room. I breathe a sigh of relief as I rush to my room, finding my mother engrossed in a magazine on her chair.

_Fuck, does this woman ever do anything else?_

"Fuck woman do you ever do anything else?"

Gina raises her eyes from the article, flashing me a broad grin as I enter in the room and settle on my bed. Immediately I realise it's not as nice as lying with Emily beside me.

"Apparently not dear. Did you have fun _doing _Emily instead?"

I blush scarlet. I'm sure my face has never felt as hot in my entire life.

"Mum!"

"What? I'm just saying dear. They could hear you from here to Wales."

I feel myself turn impossibly redder.

"We weren't…I mean I don't think we were…I mean…"

"Oh I'm only having you on," she chuckles, "You looking positively glowing, darling, that's all. A mother can tell these things."

"You've been able to tell all the times I've had sex?" I ask, slightly unnerved.

"Was this not the first?" She raises her eyebrows.

"I…uh…" I clear my throat and lower my eyes.

She chuckles as she returns to her reading.

* * *

"You've had sex."

Effy's statement cuts into my thoughts, _dreams about Emily,_ and causes my head to snap so quickly around to her it almost hurts.

"Oh will you give it a rest," I scowl, "I've just got rid of my mother and her knowing stare without you piping up too."

Effy is standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the white-painted woodwork, with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk fixed firmly in place.

"Effy?" I snap, growing uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze. "Effy, stop looking at me!"

She gives her head a slight shake, as if clearing it from all thoughts, and ambles into the room, hopping onto the bed and sitting cross-legged at the bottom.

"You're beautiful you know," she says seriously, her bright blue eyes never leaving my face. "When you let yourself be happy."

I feel my cheeks burn slightly, my shocked expression turning more aggravated the longer those blue orbs bore into me. Effy wasn't usually one to stare so strangely, as if she was totally taking me in, and I become increasingly nervous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper.

"You love her," Effy states simply, her tone as low as mine and creating an atmosphere throughout the room. Not one at all uncomfortable, but a feeling of understanding seemed to linger between us and, for the moment, I felt safe.

"Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

_2.30am._

I roll over, _again._

Something about this bed just doesn't feel right.

Like something is missing.

Then she captures my attention, her red hair glowing through the darkened corridors. She passes my room, glancing in and pausing when she sees me staring back at her. She hesitates in the doorway.

"Naomi, you asleep?"

Her naturally husky voice only sounds even more sexier when she whispers, but that doesn't stop my sarcasm-laced comment escaping my mouth before I can even think.

"No, Ems. Sound asleep…with my eyes open of course. Go you back to work."

"Actually," she fumbles nervously with the hem of her sleeve, "I was about to sign out, shifts over. Maybe I could come and sit with you for a bit?"

"Of course," I reply, perhaps a little too eagerly, but she grins and hurries down the corridor, reappearing mere moments later.

"Naomi," she sighs, plopping herself down on her favourite chair and reclining. Safe to say, that even after a long and probably very hard day's work, this girl never ceases to amaze me. She can look so totally and utterly perfect without even trying-her porcelain skin beholds not a hind of make-up and her hair is tied up into a messy pony-tail with fiery strands falling across her face.

It takes every ounce of self control I possess to divert my attention away from melting into her and actually focus on what she is saying.

"It's nearly three in the morning, why the hell are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," I shrug. _Oh if she only knew._

"How come?" She leans forward, resting her elbows on the bed while her perfect fingers intertwine with my own, squeezing gently and making me feel calm.

"Too many thoughts running around in here?" I sigh, using my free hand to tap my temple. It's not the whole truth, but it's not a lie either. She just doesn't have to know that most of the thoughts are revolving around _her._

She quirks an eyebrow, knowing I'm hiding something.

With a deep sigh, I spill the beans.

"Earlier on…was amazing Emily, being with you. Lying with you. And now I keep tossing and turning and I just felt that something was missing and God help me I think it was you."

The corners of her mouth twitch upwards following my small speech, and wordlessly, she rises from her chair and clambers into the bed beside me. For the moment, I'm glad this hospital bed is quite spacious.

She adjusts herself on top of the covers, wriggling into my side as I wrap an arm around her waist and puller even closer. At once my mind is eased by the scent of her strawberry hair, the coffee-and-cigarettes taste from her lips as she pecks mine before resting her head on my shoulder.

I watch her eyes flutter closed, watch her breathing even out, watch her shift and mumble in her sleep.

Eventually I trail me eyes away from her perfect form at glance at the clock, _5a.m._

Despite my tiredness I smile. _Whoever said you needed candle lit dinners and bottles of expensive wine to find romance_? I found it among the incessant 'beeping' of my heart monitor and the slow, intravenous 'drop' of my IV drip, with Emily cuddled into my side I was certain I could find romance anywhere.

"I love you," I breathe out, deathly quiet despite the silent room.

Finally, feeling far more calm than I had all day, I allowed my eyes to drift closed.

.

.

* * *

**Honestly, let me know what you thought of that: Love? Hate? I don't care, lemme know how I can improve and all that wish-wash.**

**Oh, and just to note, this entire chapter was written listening to Fat Boy Slim-'Right Here, Right Now' which is just such an epic tune...to epic for words! **

**:D**

**Hope you all have a great weekend, I know I will…wont…Ok, I don't know at all!**


	12. We Can't Stop Now

**Ehh, sorry for the wait! I do have a little bit of news, if you want to see how the story is coming along i.e whether I'm actually writing it or whatever, I've posted a link to my twitter on my profile if anyone's interested in stalking me for a bit (;**

**Yeah, eh, so I had planned for this to be a mega-long chapter but it didn't really happen…**

* * *

_Lips bloom in cherry-red  
The jealous eyes, the rumours spread  
They pull you down, no matter what  
We all go down the same._

_Room burns, cherry-red  
The jealous eyes, the rumours spread  
You're safe in here  
You whisper soft, "if they could see us now"._

_Don't despair, you can't give up  
They'll hunt us down, they'll catch us up  
We can't stop now  
We won't stop now._

* * *

Chapter 12

The right side of my bed is cold. Colder than it was when I fell asleep.

No Emily.

I sigh as I heave my eyes open, knowing I'll not get anymore sleep on my own. I turn onto my side, facing her now unoccupied spot. I feel as though I can still see the shape her body left of the mattress, I can certainly still smell her scent from the pillow. That's when it catches my attention.

A small scrap of paper, resting on the white pillow-case, half concealed beneath the blankets.

_**Emily slept here :-)**_

A smile creeps across my face as I trace my fingers across the neat pen-marks. _Whoever said doctors had messy writing?_ Emily's script, like everything else about her, was adorably small and cute and tugged cruelly on my heart strings. I missed her already.

I know I drifted back off to sleep, her small note crushed firmly in my palm.

* * *

"Come on Naomi, you can do it."

Michelle's encouraging voice reverberates through my head as I scrunch my eyes up and ignore the pain shooting through my leg.

She's decided to take me off the crutches, seeing as I'll be discharged soon, and has settled on a rather ridiculous-looking boot thing that's strapped to my damaged leg.

Fuck me, it hurts like hell, but it's a relief to be able to walk again even if I am clinging to the stability railing for dear life.

"Well done," she beams when I 'walk' the short distance she's marked out on the floor. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief and a small smile creeps upon my flushed face.

"God that hurt," I laugh, regarding my leg and shifting the weight off it again. Michelle notices.

"Don't do that," she warns, "Or it will never get better. You can't be dependent on that one leg; you've got to start using the damaged one again."

"But it _hurts_," I moan, a bit like a child, but I really don't care.

"Keep using your crutches for the rest of your time here, but put weight on your foot," she emphasises, handing me the silver crutches once again and ushering me out of the room. "This is your last session with me, so do what I say and don't damage your leg again by not using it."

She sends me an almost sad smile, and I send her a grateful one in return.

"Thanks Michelle."

I push the button for the lift and clamber in, making sure to put pressure on the booted-up leg and wincing at the pain that courses through it. _Jesus Christ._

The elevator doors open with a quiet 'ping', _just like the movies_, and my favourite redhead in the whole world steps in, just as I'm about the step out.

"Hey," she smiles and I quickly decide to remain in the lift.

"Hey," I reply, listening the doors close again as the lift soars upwards. She stands rather awkwardly beside me, the two of us staring at the shiny metal doors.

_Me, Emily, alone, in a confined space…_

My heart begins to race as I shuffle closer to her. Her head whips around to watch me, and I send her what I hope is a dazzling smile, _because if it wasn't I look like a right idiot now,_ and place a light kiss on her cheek.

"I got your note," I whisper into her ear, relishing our closeness as I pull the crumpled piece of paper from my pocket.

Her cheeks flush with embarrassment but a wide grin spreads across her pretty face and she leans up to capture my lips.

I run my tongue across her bottom lip, her lips instantly parting to allow me access.

She backs me up against the wall of the elevator, my heavy boot thumping desperately against the floor.

_Thump. _

_Ouch._

_Thump. _

_Ouch._

_Thump._

_Ouch._

Any concept of pain is quickly forgotten as her hand creeps under my t-shirt and traces faint patterns on my abdomen, lightly tracing higher and higher until her fingers scoot across my breast and my breath hitches in my throat.

I feel her grinning against my lips, and I kiss her fiercely as I feel her palm cup me through the material of my bra. I let out a soft sigh against her lips as she moves her fingers across the material before squeezing gently.

Caught up in the moment, neither of us notice the lift has stopped until the doors roll open and the shocked appearance of my surgeon, _Thomas was it_, causes up to jump apart, faces blushing furiously.

"Oh, eh, this is my floor," Emily stammers, head bowed as she hurries out of the small elevator. I watch her go, open-mouthed at why she would possibly leave me _here,_ _alone,_ with _him_. The doors close just before she disappears around the corner and I'm left in possibly the most awkward silence ever.

I shuffle my feet nervously as Thomas clears his throat. I keep my eyes glued to the floor but I can tell he is sneaking glances at me every now and then as the lift ascends.

The doors open at the next floor and I begin to shuffle out.

"I, uh, better go. Should go see Effy…" I mutter as I limp out, slightly horrified because I'm not sure whether that was directed at him or if I'm talking to myself. _Fuck, I hope he doesn't think I'm a total nutcase._

I assume he doesn't hear because he sends me a bright, warm smile.

"She is very pretty."

I pause, turning my head to look at him before the doors close again.

"I can tell you make each other happy."

And with that the doors shut behind him, before I can ask any questions, before he can come off with any more bizarre statements.

Feeling both confused and slightly frustrated, you know, _down there_, from my hot encounter with my Emily, _my Emily?_ I continue down the corridor to Effy's room.

I knock, because I've seen bits and pieces of Freddie that I'd rather not ever see again, _ever._ I mean, last week I walked in on her giving him a blow job, not fun I'm telling you…

Effy opens the door after a moment, looking slightly dishevelled but at least she's fucking clothes this time, _this time_. Her eyes are wide for a moment before she sees me standing by the door and she instantly relaxes, undoubtedly fearing I was a nurse about to walk in on something nasty.

"Hey," I greet a little unsteadily, pushing past the brunette and entering the room. I incline my head towards Freddie, sitting on the bed and flattening his hair before I collapse into the comfy armchair placed by the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Trouble in paradise?" Effy questions with a smirk.

"No!" I exclaim, because that really isn't what's getting to me right now.

"No," I repeat a little firmer, matching Effy's constant, slightly amused gaze.

"No," I sigh as I break eye contact, because that girl will _always_ beat me at a staring contest.

"N-yes," I mumble, fiddling with my fingers.

"Spit it out then," Freddie gushes, leaning towards me in anticipation from his spot on the bed and sending excited glances to Effy, _undoubtedly wanted to finish whatever he started…_

Effy sends him a hard stare until he sighs and hangs his head, leaning back to his original position with slumped shoulders.

"Speak," Effy states, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, directly opposite me, and leaning her elbows on her thighs so that we're eye-level.

I hesitate a moment longer, gauging the expressions in her eyes which she will never show on her face, nervously glancing over at Freddie who seems totally disinterested and rather miffed that I've stolen his girls attention, and shifting my gaze back to Effy who is watching me expectantly.

"It's just that…with Emily yeah…," I let out an aggravated sigh as I try to gather the words in my head to describe my frustration.

"I care about her right?"

Effy nods.

"And, if this gets out it will just…fuck everything up, from her career to her family and I can't…" I run a hand through my hair. "I can't be the cause of that, but I can't let her go either."

I raise my eyes from studying my fingernails as I spoke to meet Effy's raised eyebrows.

"That is fucked up…" she trails off, seemingly at a loss of what to say. Freddie, _oh Freddie, _flies to her aid with a rather blunt statement.

"You're shagging your nurse?"

I look at him blankly; my lack of response seeming all he needed to put two and two together.

"Ah right! Nice one," he exclaims, punching a fist in the air before throwing his head back and emitting a loud chuckle. I don't know whether to be amused or offended.

I'm still staring blankly at him when he recovers, joined by Effy, the corner of who's mouth are twitching upwards.

"So, like, are you gay then?" he asks, still chuckling quietly.

"Yes," I reply sharply, not really annoyed by his reaction but willing to play along to see what he does.

Shock crosses his features at my boldness, before a slightly embarrassed look crosses his face, replaced with an extremely awkward silence which I find highly amusing.

"Oh…oh. Cool," he clears his throat awkwardly to fill the brief silence. "Well done."

Effy bursts out laughing, unable to hold it in, in light of her boyfriend's plight of word vomit.

Freddie looks alarmed, eyes shifting between the two of us before I crack too and burst into giggles.

Freddie clears his throat again to gain our attention again.

"You were being serious…weren't you?"

"Well," I take a deep breath to compose myself, "I am '_shagging'_ my nurse," I explain, using air quotes on his crude choice of vocab.

"But I'm not…I just, I don't know what I am," I sigh, earning an approving look from Effy and a small smile from Freddie.

"But, you and the nurse like, it's hot," he grins, earning a clip across the ear from Effy and I smirk as he hollers out in pain.

I have to agree with him though, _the nurse is hot._

* * *

Ah, paranoia; extreme and unreasonable suspicion of other people and their motives.

Now, I feel as though some people are staring at me, am I paranoid? _Fuck,_ there it is again, a dark haired doctor walking straight past me, his eyes glued to me the whole time until his neck couldn't turn any further.

_Definitely paranoid my friend, definitely paranoid._

I smooth my t-shirt, run a hand through my slightly dishevelled hair and make sure my track-bottoms haven't slipped too far down my arse, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

I slip into my room, ignoring the eyes of the receptionist on my ward's eyes burning into the back of my skull. Emily's in my room, engrossed in a magazine, sitting in her usual chair with her feet propped on the edge of my bed. Her eyes shoot up to me when the door clicks closed behind me.

Her expression turns slightly worried as she takes in my appearance.

"You ok Naoms?" she asks, tilting her head to the side as she regards me.

_Oh that's really going to help my nerves._

"Fine," I state, a little too quickly and a little too loudly. She raises her eyebrows. "I'm fine," I repeat a little more calmly, "Just fine. Everything's fine, I'm great, I'm ok, why wouldn't I be ok?"

_Oh, that's why._

"Your just…your all pale and really jumpy. Come and sit down," she pats the bed in front of her, abruptly removing her feet and I shuffle over and collapse into the pillows.

"Naomi, what's going on?" she asks hesitantly, concern evident in her eyes.

"Nothing," I reply, trying to sound normal and hold onto her gaze. I relent as her sparkling, chocolate brown eyes seem to bore right into me, as if they're looking into my very soul.

"Naomi," she warns, not falling for my pathetic attempt at lying.

I sigh heavily and lower my eyes to my hands, fingers fidgeting nervously in my lap.

"It's just…" I pause to glance around the room, both out of nervousness and trying to think of a way to unscramble the tangle of nerves in my stomach. "I just feel like everyone's watching me." As if on cue, another doctor ambles past my room, looking up from his charts and notes to glance through the window as he passes.

"See!" I exclaim, motioning to his retreating form as he turns his attention back to his work, "See that! I mean, am I just paranoid or something, or did that actually happen?"

I turn back to look at Emily, who is wearing a confused frown, and I'm quite relieved that it's not just me and I'm not spending too much time on Effy's ward. I still feel frustrated though and I release a heavy sigh as I lean back into the pillows, growing concerned when the frown never leaves Emily's face.

"Ems, you alright?" I ask, leaning a hand gently on top of her own.

She shakes her head slightly, before turning back to me and plastering a fake smile across her face.

"Yeah, fine."

"Emily," I warn, almost amused that our roles have been reversed within a matter of minutes.

"Just something someone said to me earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't even know if I heard them properly though," she trails off, her brow furrowing adorably as she concentrates. I lean in suddenly and peck her lips_; I guess I just can't be helped_. She beams, intertwining our fingers as we fall into easy conversation, all worries and thoughts momentarily forgotten.

_Momentarily,_ because as soon as Emily leaves to return to her duties I feel instantly paranoid again. It seems she is like a little bubble, protecting me from the horrors of reality and when she's gone I'm forced to face the annoying staring doctors and annoying staring nurses and annoying staring receptionists. It's as if the buggers are following me like the black fucking plague.

I shift uncomfortable in my bed again as a nurse enters my room _again_, trying to disguise her staring by fiddling with my charts while the other annoying doctor who has accompanied her merely stands at the bottom of my bed with his eyes glued to me.

"Sorry," I speak, the irritation getting the better of me. "Can I help you with something?"

I keep my eyes glued to him as he jerks back to reality, his face twisting in confusion as he thinks of a reply while the nurse sends him an alarmed look.

He clears his voice after a moment and silently shakes his head, and the pair leave but I can hear the nurse hissing furiously at him as they go.

_Fuck me._

I sigh heavily as I relax into my pillows once again. Well, when I _relax_ it's more of a 'sit awkwardly because you're far too tense to do anything else'.

"Jesus," I breathe, running a hand through my hair as yet another doctor passes my room, glancing through the window a few times until he is out of sight.

"Rough day?" her husky voice sounds, and I jump when I notice her standing in the door way, obviously too focused on staring doctors to see her approach.

"You have no idea," I groan, allowing my eyes to take in her appearance. She looks tired, but I know she's been working long hours again, her hair is slightly tossled and falling loosely from the hair-tie holding it back and her t-shirt is un-tucked from her trousers and hanging below the end of her scrubs.

She laughs loudly, regarding me with a raised eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest as she leans against the doorframe.

"Oh, trust me, I think I might."

I grin at her, she grins back. _Life is good._

Her eyes wander from mine to somewhere down the corridor and her smile fades instantly. It takes a mere moment for me to figure out why as Katie appears in the doorway, her scowl switching between the two of us with her arms folded tightly across her chest. She regards our previously cheery faces, her evil glare lingering on me for an extra minute, before she turns on her heel and walks away without a word.

I release a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"What the fuck?"

Emily's face mirrors my own confusion as her wide eyes remain glued to her twins retreating form.

"What the fuck was that about?" I ask, hoping to pull her from her thoughts.

"Fuck knows," she mumbles back, still seeming distant.

"Ems," I say quietly, "Ems, if you want to go to her you can," I send her a soft smile while the inside of my head is shouting _'Forget the bitch, stay here forever!'_

I promptly tell it to shut up.

I watch an appreciative smile form on her face before she shoots out of the room after her twin.

* * *

Emily hasn't come back.

Granted she's only been gone about fifteen minutes but I'm far too shifty right now to relax without her, and my tension isn't exactly making time fly.

I puff out a sigh and reach for my crutches, deciding a walk will perhaps tire me out enough to allow me to relax when I return and actually fall asleep. I've only just realised how tired I am.

I limp out into the hallway, the lights far too bright in contrast to the dim evening light of my room, and squint either direction before decide to head in the opposite direction Katie and Emily disappeared off to, not wanting to disturb whatever is going on between them and possibly making things worse.

I hear a mumbled conversation, quickly turning into hushed, frantic whispers as I turn the corner to find two doctors conversing with a slightly alarmed looking Cook, in his cleaning overalls and holding a mop, who sounds pretty furious as he argues back.

I catch a few mumbles sentences as they float down the hall towards me.

"…Look, we know you know her, we've seen you talking so just spill it," one of the doctors whispers excitedly, gesturing at Cook with his hands.

"It isn't my business," Cook replies, seeming annoyed and continues wiping the floor with the mop before stopping and turning his attention back to the doctors. "And it isn't yours either, so fucking act like professionals and not nosey fuckers yeah?"

"You want to watch that mouth on you, boy," the taller of the two white-coat clad men warn in a threatening tone. Cook seems unfazed, eyeing the guy with a glint in his eye and standing up to his full height.

Things are getting heated between the pair, even I can feel it from the end of the corridor so I try to silently amble past them and let whatever happens happen in peace without my involvement. But alas, crutches were never made to clunk against hospital floors quietly and I immediately alert them to my presence.

The smaller doctor's face breaks into a grin as he spots me, a smiley, evil grin that I want to punch right off his face. "Ah," he drawls, "The dyke herself."

I'm shocked and freeze in place as I approach. _What the fuck did he just call me?_

"What the fuck did you just call her," Cook bellows, outraged. He grabs the guys upper arm and spins him so that the pair are face-to-face before he head-butts him square in the chest. The doctor drops to the floor with an anguished yell and immediately Cook is at my side, hurrying me away from the pair and adding to my confusion.

"Cook, what the fuck?" I ask desperately once he's trailed me down to the hospital entrance and we're both stood in the chilly night air leaning against the bricks.

He regards me silently for a minute.

"I'm going to take it from the fact you look healthier than the last time I spoke you to, happier too, that you went for it with the little redhead?"

I'm startled by his statement at first before absently nodding.

"Yeah, Emily."

"Nice one blondie," he winks, his serious mood forgotten for a moment.

"Cook what's this all about?"

He deflates a little.

"Ok, I don't know any of this for definite, but a lot of talk is going around the staff about you and red…and an on-call room?" He states uncertainly, listing each off with his fingers as he calls them out.

"Oh fuck," I groan, banging my head back against the wall in frustration.

"Well done Naomikins," Cook wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Shagging in an on-call room, if I'd have known you was up for it I'd have taken you up the day I met you."

"Oh go fuck yourself," I laugh, punching him playfully in the arm. "Tosser," I add after a moment.

I leans his head back and laughs loudly, a bubble sort of cackle and seems to form in the back of his throat, before another serious mood envelops us.

"Anyway news is spreading about you two so…" He shrugs and pushes himself from the wall, standing in front of me awkwardly for a moment before rifling through his pockets and producing a packet of fags. He offers me one which I decline before lighting up his own and taking a deep drag.

And I know that I'm not supposed to smoke, and I know that watching him smoke is making my aching longing for one increase tenfold so I excuse myself, complaining about the cold as I limp back into the warmth of the building.

A million, zillion thoughts are rushing through my head right now and as I notice a few of the nurses staring at me from behind the reception desk that it hits me, square in the chest like a well aimed shot from a rifle; _They know._

And I'm speeding down the hall, ignoring the searing pain in my foot as I dart between people lining the hallways and into an empty elevator, desperately punching in the number of my floor and helplessly waiting for the lift to crawl up.

As soon as the doors are open I'm off like a shot, down the corridor and straight to my room in time to see a hassled-looking Emily heading for the same destination. We meet at the door and I haul her inside before anyone sees us.

"You know, some doctor said the weirdest thing to me just there…" she mumbles distractedly but I cut her off.

"Emily they know about us."

.

.

* * *

**Eep, bit of a cliff-hanger there? I was going to continue it right up until Naomi leaves but decided to cut it short for your sake (: Yes, I love you that much! **

**Keep the reviews coming, you know I love them. And they help me keep writing so please and thank-you!**

**Next chapter will be posted…as soon as I find the time. School and other activities are keeping my day pretty active and busy with very little time for sleep let alone writing…**

**The song quote at the beginning of this is "Can't stop now" by One Night Only. I thought the lyrics were very fitting and I practically listened to it every time I was writing this.**


	13. Somebody Will Miss You

**I can only apologise for the long wait for this chapter, and I also apologise for its shortness and shittyness but there is so much going on in my life right now that I really haven't had much time to breathe, let alone write anything. Plus I totally ran out of motivation for this chapter and began writing the next one about half way through this, so on the bright side a few paragraphs of the next chapter is already written! Yaay!**

**Another big thanks to all the reviews, sorry this one is a little shorter than the rest but it was always going to be because there really isn't much else to put into it…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

_Murphy's Law_; anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

Fuck, if I could go back and thump Murphy the day he made that up I would…

If you ever dreaded the day gossip about you would fly around the school in a matter of days, then you have seriously underestimated the speed at which it can fly through a hospital. I, mistakenly, thought nurses would have far more important things to do, saving lives or delivering babies, than to stand around gossiping, but the rumours about me and Emily spread like wildfire; impossibly fast and impossible to stop.

I end up sulking in my room for most of my last week here; watching Emily go about her daily business ignoring the looks and jibes sent her direction. I envy that she can just put it behind her, because I would make a fuss over anything even remotely involving me if it were the talk of the hospital.

I eye her from my bed, watch her look up and catch my eye. I send her a longing look. She returns it. Butterflies erupt in my stomach, I'm glad she's not hating me over this. Doesn't stop the guilt floating around in my abdomen somewhere.

Gina visits. Regularly I must add. She's been nattering on about how excited she is to have me coming home, I usually ignore her, so she talks to the wall instead. Says that it's far more interesting than me anyway.

"Oh would you snap out of it," she chastises me, catching my puppy-dog eyes glued to Emily. "There'll be plenty more fish in the sea," she shrugs, always positive, the cow.

"Not any small, red, Emily-shaped fish," I grumble, "Unless you consider Katie," I add, talking more to myself than to my mother. "Eugh," I shiver, unable to stomach the thought.

Gina frowns but returns her attention to the newspaper clutched in her hand. I try to follow her advice and allow my eyes to wander out the window. The late autumn had managed to rid most of the trees of their leaves, those that remained standing out vibrantly against the dreary clouds in the background, swaying majestically in the wind, as if they were dancing. Almost hypnotising.

_Red. _The leaves were red.

I switch my attention to people watching. It was amusing to watch them carry on with their daily lives; not knowing I'm sat up here, God knows how many floors above them, just watching. A particular person catches my attention; a small girl, running around the street, occasionally stopping to wait for her mother, who is pushing a pram. I can practically hear the excited squeals of her as she jumps from puddle to puddle, the water splashing all over her pretty coat.

Her pretty, _red,_ coat.

I hastily try to avert my attention, but even everything out the window seems to remind me of Emily, the red cars, the red leaves, the red clothes-wearing people, the boy on the red bike, the nurse with the red hair, standing on the pavement with a cigarette in her hand…

I do a double take.

"Miss Campbell, we're ready to discharge you, if you'll come and sign these papers Mrs. Campbell," Jal, the young dark nurse stands in the doorway, an awkward smile on her face.

I feel my stomach sink, quickly straining my neck to look further out the window without falling out of bed. But the red hair is gone, Emily is gone, and so will I soon.

My mother beams at me as she rises from her chair and follows Jal out of the room, not bothering to correct the nurse that she is not _"Mrs."_

I feel myself practically jump out of bed, my plastic boot clunking loudly against the floor as I try to sprint down the corridor.

"Miss Campbell!" I hear Jal call after me. "Miss Campbell, you can't leave until your mother signs these…Miss…NAOMI!"

"Naomi dear!" Gina calls as I slam the down button on the elevator. I don't turn back as the lift descends.

* * *

"_How do you find something lost that needs to be found?"_

"_Well, you look in the last place you saw it, dumbass."_

I stop abruptly, a few steps from the double glass doors at the entrance to the hospital, shaking the thoughts in my head as I realise I've actually spoken them out loud, casting a wary eye around me to see if anyone actually noticed. Luckily, no one is staring at me as if I've sprouted an extra head so I scurry outside, glancing around frantically.

Emily is not here.

There is however, a lingering scent of cigarette smoke and that perfume that distinctly screams 'Emily'.

I feel my heartbeat speed up as I return inside, desperate to find her before my mother finds me and takes me home. I've never needed something, or someone, so desperately in my whole life.

I search the entire ground floor, the second floor, the third floor, the canteen, the on call rooms, the toilets, every nook and cranny of the hospital from the foundations to the roof where a mass of red hair greets me as I close the door gently behind me.

"Christ, I've been looking everywhere for you Ems," I laugh a little to myself at my out-of-breath state.

She doesn't reply, still gaze out into the horizon with her back to me.

"You alright?" I ask, inching a little closer to her.

Still no reply.

"Emily?" I lay a hand on her arm, hoping to comfort her, whatever the hell it is that's upset her.

A small hand grabs hold of mine, red painted fingernails digging into my flesh as it squeezes too hard. I let out a small yelp as I look up.

"My name is _not _Emily, get your facts straight lezzer bitch."

_Oh fuck me_, I couldn't have chosen a more ideal moment to mistake Katie for Emily.

"Katie…" I begin but she cuts me off, grabbing the front of my t-shirt and tugging me harshly towards her, pulling me downwards until we're both eye-to-eye.

"I told you to stay away from her," Katie spits, her voice full of venom and malice. "So fucking stay away," she pushes me backwards, adding a fierce slap across my cheek, the large ring on her finger colliding with my face, breaking the skin.

I whimper as I stumble backwards, forcing most of my weight on my injured leg. Katie takes another step forward, raising a hand for another blow.

"No one's here to fight your battles this time, not my lezzer sister or your psycho friend either. She smirks, watching her words sink into my flesh. I guess she wasn't expecting the anger to boil beneath the surface. Come to think of it, neither did I.

Acting on instinct, I avoid the next slap she sends, shoving my body against hers, listening to her screams as she trips and falls backwards landing flat on her arse, ignoring the snapping of her stiletto heels breaking and her angry yell as she tries to scramble back to her feet.

I'm gone long before she even reaches the door.

* * *

I continue my search for Emily, returning to places I've already been, double checking she's not there. Desperate, I even check under the tables of the canteen, resisting the urge to open the cupboard doors in the supplies room, not even to check she's not curled up in a ball within.

Out of breath and with aching limbs I return to my ward, just to check she hasn't been running her rounds the whole time and I've been too lost in my Emily-induced bubble to notice.

Turning in a full circle I take in every inch of the ward, not as busy as it usually is, but still bustling with people, getting on with their daily lives as if the inner turmoil within my heart isn't happening. But I can't leave this place.

I can't leave without saying goodbye.

I feel tears stinging my eyes as I approach the reception desk, only to see a very irritated Jenna and an extremely smug looking Katie standing in the corner.

"You!" Jenna snarls, taking a step towards me.

I take an involuntary step backwards, watching the anger fuel behind her steely eyes. "You've corrupted my daughter!" she squeals, and I crudely want to state that she was '_corrupted_' before I shagged her, but instead let out a squeak of terror as the older nurse takes another step towards me and even a frightened-looking Katie has to rest a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

"Naomi!" I turn to find Jal and my mum running up the corridor towards me. On my other side Effy and Pandora are staring at the commotion as they step out of the elevator, and Cook had stopped mopping the floor and is staring at me with concerned eyes.

I suddenly remember why I hate attention, as I frantically turn and run back down the corridor, away from Jenna and Katie, away from Jal and Gina, away from Effy and Pandora, away from Cook, away from everyone.

Intent on finding a quiet place to calm myself I don't notice the figure hunched in my room until I've already ran past the door and have to double back.

Emily is standing at the foot of the bed. I can't see her face but I'm sure that by the way her shoulders are moving up and down that she is crying. Her fingers are tracing the pristine sheets, her palm running over the crisp, untouched sheets as she walks from the foot of the bed to the top, stopping beside the pillow before removing her hand and using it to wipe her tears away. I step beyond the doorway.

"Christ, they change bed-sheets quickly here like," I say, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

She whips around to face me so quickly that I'm surprised she didn't actually fall over.

"I-I thought you'd l-left," she hiccups, still wiping furiously at her eyes.

"I don't want to go," I say honestly, dropping my eyes and biting my lip.

She pulls me towards her, pecking me on the lips.

"You should be gone by now," she states sadly, running her warm palm down my cheek before letting it drop to her side.

"To be honest I think there's a search party after me," I chuckle softly, hearing the sound of many thunderous footsteps approaching down the corridor.

Emily averts her gaze to watch my panting mother, Jal, an out-of-breath Jenna, Katie, Cook, Effy and Pandora appear in the doorway.

When she returns her gaze to me, her eyes are full of tears and her bottom lip is trembling slightly.

I pull her close to me, hating seeing her in such a state, and wrap my arms around her petite body, resting my chin on her shoulder and inhaling the scent of her hair, the perfume belonging to no-one but her. I feel her arms encircle my waist as her buries her head between my neck and shoulder. Her warm breath against my skin gives me goosebumps.

Out of my peripheral vision, I see Jenna stiffen before stepping forward with a murderous look on her face. She's stopped as my mother casually steps in front of her, staring at is with a fond smile on her face.

I smile, a small and sad smile, but a smile none the less, as turn my head a little so that my lips are mere inches away from Emily's ear.

Knowing that this is possibly the last moment I could have with her, knowing that we may never see her again, knowing that she has this uncontrollable and exceedingly frightening hold on my heart I lean I little closer and whisper gently, quietly.

"I love you."

.

.

* * *

**Again, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming because they seriously help me write faster and better chapters :D**

**On a sad note, there may be a long gap between this chapter and the next because I'm going away for the Halloween holidays and as soon as I come back I'm going again to do my geography fieldwork! I will honestly make the next chapter as interesting as possible to make it up to you guys, thanks for sticking by me! **

**Have a great holiday all of you (:**

**Peace out **


	14. Emily

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you had a good holiday, I know I sure did! And I really needed the break and although I wrote most of this before I left in a desperate attempt to post it last week, I'm so sorry I never actually got it finished. But the holiday has served me well and I'm freshly inspired to continue writing chapters for this, with a few twists and turns to add in and a whole bunch of new ideas! :D **

**I hope this one is ok, I may have rushed it a little, and I also got kind of bored with it so I cut it a little short…please don't hurt me *hides***

**Bon Appetit!**

* * *

Chapter 14

She stares blankly at the mug clasped in her hands, watching the dregs of her tea swirl around the bottom as a million-and-one thoughts race through her mind. To anyone watching from afar she would have appeared to be asleep, her shoulders hunched and head bowed, elbows leaning on the wooden kitchen table.

"Em…Emsy…EMILY!"

The voice shakes her from her trance and she sucks in a deep breath, blinking several times as if she really had been sleeping. She gently rubs at her eyes and trails a hand through her crimson hair.

"C'mon," her twin holds out a hand to her, "The conference starts in an hour."

That was a sharp slap back into reality and she puffs out a sigh as she rises from the table, feeling weaker and even more exhausted than she had before she'd sat down.

The hospital, _her_ hospital, her workplace, was holding a medical conference, a conference highlighting the importance of professionalism in the doctor-patient relationship, an issue in which she was the central point.

News had swept through the hospital like wildfire until there wasn't a member of staff who didn't know about her and Naomi.

The car journey is eerily silent, especially without Katie gushing about some lad she's shagging or how she spotted this gorgeous Channel handbag in a shop window. She rests her head against the window, her silent twin seemingly focused on the quiet roads of the early morning.

They drive past the junction she knows Naomi's crash happened at, feels a few butterflies jiggle in her stomach. Ignores them because a million other's have started at the thought of what her colleagues are going to find out about, not that they already knew, and what the consequences are.

The pair briskly walk through the automatic glass doors at the hospital entrance, pushing the button for the nearest elevator and waiting for it to lift them to the right floor. Katie is out of the lift before she is, and she smirks because she knows Katie has some unjustified fear of them, or any confined space. She thinks it may be because of the lack of mirrors…

She quickly shakes all ill thoughts out of her mind as her twin ushers her through at set of heavy wooden doors, into the room she knows the conference is being held in. She sends her sister and appreciative smile as she whispers something about sitting at the back, for '_moral support'_.

She takes a seat among the tiered rows of chairs, ignoring the looks she was getting from her fellow doctors; the smirks, the scowls, the daggers thrown her direction. She wishes she could just wipe them off their faces with some form of witty remark, some gossip bubbling about each individual but realises that she hasn't been in work enough lately to know any of the rumours circulating. Is pretty certain they are all about her anyway.

Remembers with a jolt that Naomi is good at witty remarks, not her.

Figures not turning up for work whilst already being on the verge of getting fired isn't helping her chances of salvaging her carer anyway.

The conference begins and she tries desperately to take notes on all the high-lighted points, tries to block out the sound of other doctors and nurses whispering about her as she writes, tries to ignore the fact that she can't ignore them.

She stops writing and sucks a deep breath in through her nose. Her hands are shaking, one gripping the edge of her note pad so tightly her knuckles are turning white, the other holding her pencil perhaps a little too hard…

_Snap._

She releases a long, slow breath, closing her eyes as she does so. When she opens them again she opens her fist, examining the two bits of pencil in her palm, examining the splintered ends, checking that no broken wood has pierced her skin.

She hears more hushed giggling behind her, more whispers and she feels just like her seventeen-year-old self again; picked on and prodded, whispered about because she was gay. Not that she cared back then, and not that she cared now…well, that was what she was telling herself.

Realising she hasn't been paying attention for quite some while, she refocuses her attention to the old doctor moaning on at the front of the room, pointing at various points in his slideshow and high-lighting points in a monotone drone. She's pretty sure he's one of her superiors,

Taking her broken half-pencil, she quickly scribbles down as many notes as possible, taking nothing in. She can literally feel the words floating in one ear and out the other, and she's writing it down in the little time each word is hanging in that space between.

She's only picking up on a few words now, things along the line of '_doctor-patient confidentiality'_ and '_professionalism'_. She feels her eyes droop, figures that sitting up from the small hours of the morning drinking tea hasn't helped.

She rests her head in her free hand, doodling little random shapes on her paper, not listening to a word being said, not listening to the whispers either. Briefly, she wonders that if she's not listening to anything, then what is she listening to? She dismisses it as one of those big unanswerable questions that she really has no time for.

And just like that, one small phrase swept all tiredness from her, made her head snap up like a bullet, make a million and one butterflies explode in her stomach, make her palms a little more sweaty, make her cheeks a tad more pink; '_On-call rooms'._

She hears a slightly collective gasp from behind her, followed by a burst of giggles, mostly from the junior nurses and doctors. She sucks in a lungful of air, feeling her ears redden a little, tries to block out the sound.

Realises that what the old guy at the front of the room is saying isn't much more pleasant.

"The On-call rooms are for _sleeping in,"_ he emphasises, casting an angry eye around the recipients of the room, "Not for _sleeping around in_."

A ripple of laughter washes over the room, and Emily can feel the tips of her ears burning and she stiffens as she feels a kick against the back of her chair.

"Hear that, Fitch? Not for sleeping around in, especially with the patients," a greasy-looking doctor with dark hair whispers harshly as she leans over her shoulder from the tier behind her.

She turns and does the first thing that comes to mind when she eyes his smirk and his beady little eyes, she smacks him. Hard.

She watches his eyes widen in shock, watches his mouth form a perfect 'O' shape, watches his hand raise to cup his reddening cheek, watches it all as if it goes by in slow-motion.

Doesn't wait for him to come up with some sort of reply either.

She slams her notebook closed, gathering up her pencils and tucking them into the pocket on the front of her tunic. She ignores the stares from everyone around her, ignores the whispering. She stands, shuffles past everyone in her aisle until she's on the stairs, not before tripping over some idiot who decided to stick him foot out, and quickly strides up them, keeping her eyes focused on the double doors at the top rather than the intrigued faces watching her go.

Katie stands as she approaches, looking genuinely concerned. She reaches one hand out to touch the handle…

"FITCH!"

She sighs and turns to face the old doctor, who she is pretty sure is some Head of Department or something that makes him her boss, she doesn't care anymore though.

He eyes her for a brief moment.

"See me after."

And she pushes her way through the door and is gone.

* * *

Emily finds herself sitting on a rather uncomfortable chair, occupying the first of three sat outside an office with a plaque on the front.

"_Chief of Surgery"_ it reads.

Damn, she knew that old codger was her boss…as such.

She straightens herself in her chair, as said codger comes striding down the corridor. Standing, she bobs her head towards him in a silent greeting, before he gestures for her for go inside.

"Sit," he commands in a gruff voice as he closes the door behind him, and she sits gingerly in a chair only slightly more comfortable than the ones outside. She eyes the large leather chair settled behind the desk in disgust. She notices papers resting on the large wooden desk in front of her, papers with her name on it…she gulps.

"You've put yourself in a dangerous position, Miss Fitch," he states still standing somewhere by the door, she doesn't look around, just bows her head.

He takes her silence as a cue to continue.

"We have very high standards in this hospital, and under standard procedure any case like this should be dealt with _extremely_ severely."

She zones out then, her head whizzing around the hospital, picturing herself leaving with a cardboard box filled with her belongings from her locker.

"However, I'm sure we can come to some sort of compromise," she feels a hand resting on her shoulder. Her eyes widen.

She jumps up from her not-so-comfortable chair after feeling the hand on her shoulder give a small squeeze, rough thumbs rubbing against the back of her neck.

"What the fuck?" she squeals, backing away from the alarmed looking chief.

"I-uh…I-I-um," he stutters.

"Are you actually trying to blackmail me?" she asks, shocked at the situation she has found herself in.

"No!" the aging doctor shouts at once, but she sees the guilt lurking behind his fearful eyes.

"I'll give you some fucking blackmail of your own, fucking perv," she rants, snatching her coat from where she hung it on the back of her chair and storming towards the door. She's in a rage, and she knows it.

"Keep my problems quiet and I'll keep yours quiet, filth."

She doesn't entire mean it, just knows that sarcastic word vomit is splattering everywhere, anger is seeping from every pore in her body.

"I thought what I've done was bad, she adds, one hand on the door handle, "Fuck sakes."

"Done!" she hears a desperate voice call from behind her, and she pauses halfway out the door.

Turning her head back towards her boss, he stares back at her with sincerity written on his face. As if trying to prove his point, or maybe out of desperation, he lifts the paperwork from his desk and drops them directly into the shredder at his feet. He returns his pleading stare and she gives him a curt nod before heading out the door, sucking in a deep breath when she's far enough away from the office.

This isn't good.

* * *

She's sitting on her rooftop, her and Naomi's rooftop. She used to always come up here, before Naomi that is, just to think, to relax from the daily stress of hospital life, to escape her mother's glare, to avoid gossiping nurses. It was peaceful.

Now she's anxiously perched on a large pipe running across the middle of the cement, picking at her nails, chewing on her lip. Distracting herself because she too wound up to think, or relax, or escape.

She doesn't want to be caught up in this, in this blackmail.

She doesn't do blackmail. Not even with Katie.

Doesn't want to be a part of this.

Doesn't want to be a part of a hospital that does this.

Doesn't want to look as if she's running away either. Because running is for cowards.

She's not a coward, that's why she turned up at that conference earlier, to accept her punishment and get on with it.

Cowards run, and she isn't a fast runner.

Instead she sits on the pipe. The pipe is warm and preventing her literally freezing her ass off as the cold air whips at her skin through her thin jacket but she can't really feel it. She's too numb, too busy distracting herself.

She hears the door open behind her, but she doesn't turn around, knows fine well that it's Katie because of the ridiculous amount of noise that her shoes are making on the ground; the enormously high heels that only Katie would find appropriate to wear to a hospital.

She doesn't turn around, but keeps her eyes fixed on the view of the city before her, a city appearing much more breath-taking at night when she's here with Naomi, and a picnic basket full of food and non-alcoholic champagne.

She releases a heavy sigh before tuning her ears into whatever the hell Katie is saying to her.

"You ok Ems?"

She gives a small, non-committal shrug.

"What did that old guy want?"

"My boss?" she asks quietly, turning to look at her sister properly. "Oh he just wanted to fire me, or blackmail me into staying by like…giving him a blow job or something…" She shrugs again as she trails off, refusing to look at her twins shocked face.

"But…but…but you like fanny, not cock…" Katie stammers, eyes searching desperately at her face.

"Fuck sake Katie!" she shouts in exasperation, rising from the warm pipe to look her twin in the eye. "My boss is trying to blackmail me with sexy time and all you can worry about is that I won't like his fucking cock, because I'm a fucking gay muff-muncher instead?"

She goes to storm off, but Katie catches her wrist and pulls her back.

"Sorry Ems, just came as a bit of a shock that's all," Katie says, remorse and frustration filling her eyes.

"Yeah, shocked that I said no? 'Cause I don't do cock yeah? Not everyone gives their bosses just for a job Katie," she quips, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I didn't give my boss just for that promotion!" Katie almost screams, eyes wide.

"Oh, there was another reason?" She asks innocently.

Katie groans in frustration.

"Emily," she catches her twin's wrists and holds both of them up, preventing Emily from moving. "This is serious. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sort this out," she admits, pulling free from her twins grip and heading back down the stairs.

* * *

She listens to the soft patter of her footsteps against the ground as she walks down the road, twenty-thousand thoughts playing through her brain.

_Sorted_. Everything is sorted. She's done something she's secretly been yearning for for ages and hadn't realised it until it was actually happening. She's done it, and it is irreversible. Not that she would try to reverse it anyway because she is walking down this street with something akin to a smile on her face, enjoying the cool air against her skin, enjoying the wind whipping her hair around her face. Because she feels free, as if a giant weight has been lifted from her shoulders. And she supposes it has.

She quickly glances at the street sign as she turns the corner, because she's never walked this way before, just to reassure her of her whereabouts. She'd had a quick glance at an address before she'd left, another thing she's about to sort if she could get there a bit sooner, but she knows the day is still young so she allows herself to enjoy the walk, just because she can.

Another turn, another corner, she feels butterflies erupting in her stomach. Knows that this can only be a good thing. Feels like if she opens her mouth one will escape and fly away.

A grin spreads across her face as each step brings her closer to her destination.

She finds herself standing outside a cute little house with a bright yellow door, still feeling thousands of little butterflies tickling her stomach. Doesn't care because she made it this far.

And it could all change from here.

She just hopes that she's done the right thing.

.

.

* * *

**Meheh, you know how much your reviews inspire me to continue *cough cough* *hint hint* ;)**

**I joke, but they really do, and they mean so much to me, so a big thanks to all who have reviewed so far, and for those who haven't…*sharpens knife***

**LOL!**

**No no, I just want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited, or alerted this story! Each email I get from just leaves me smiling like a great big goon! :D**

**Keep it all coming,**

**Love you lots!**


	15. Welcome Home

**Words simply cannot describe how SORRY I am about the delay in this chapter…a lot of things have been happening, most importantly EXAMS! Which sucks a lot. Grr.**

**Anyway I don't think this is good enough to make up for the long wait but if you're still reading out there…I LOVE YOU!**

**Hope you enjoy this guys, once again a million zillion trillion sorry's! (:**

* * *

Chapter 15

"_Smiling  
Spinning round and round  
Holding hands  
The whole world's a blur, but you are standing"_

I sigh and roll over in bed. Not a happy sigh, not a contented sigh, but a sigh to merely show I am awake and intent on avoiding the winter sunshine attempting to make its way through a gap in my curtains. These past few days without Emily have been, well, torturous to say the least. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much. My heart gives a little ache as I think about her, just for a minute; her cherry-red hair, her endless chocolate eyes, her cute button nose, her luscious little lips, her husky voice, her porcelain skin. Then I shut my mind down completely. I've discovered my chest hurts a little less when I don't think about her, so I've been finding ways to distract myself since I left the hospital. The easiest way of avoiding thinking comes whilst I'm asleep, hence the sun-avoidance.

I try to shut my eyes again, try to find that relaxing feeling you get just before you fall asleep, but I can still see the sunlight behind my shut eyelids, and with an annoyed grunt I kick the duvet off myself and clamber awkwardly out of bed, just as my empty stomach gives a loud growl.

My plastic boot clunks against the wooden stairs as I descend them, feeling a little like a toddler just learnt to walk as I cling to the banister with one hand and flatten my other palm against the wall opposite. It ends up to be quite a struggle and I soon find myself panting at the bottom of the stairs, one hand clutching a slight stitch in my side.

"You know you'd think that, what with all the running around that hospital you did before we left, that you'd be a little more able to go up and down the stairs."

Gina, darling Gina, is standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe with a small smirk covering her face. Her arms are folded across her chest with a newspaper tucked under the right. _So I still live with my mum, sue me._

"The hospital had elevators," I grumble, shooting her a frown and rolling my eyes as I pass her on my way into the kitchen, pulling a chair out and leaning my head on my hands as I sit down.

"Jesus Christ," I sigh as I allow my eyes to wander over to the large, colourful clock on the wall that only reads 10.10am. I haven't been up this early since I got home. My stomach gives a loud grumble and I'm quickly reminded of why I got up this early in the first place.

_Fucking thing,_ I give my abdomen a slow massaging rub as I rise from my chair, albeit a little awkwardly.

I shuffle to the fridge, hauling the door open and peering inside. My stomach gives a groan of approval at the sight of eggs…_free range_ eggs…and bacon. But I know I'm far too lazy to actually cook anything right now, so my gaze wanders over to the box of coco-pops resting on the kitchen counter.

Kicking the fridge closed behind me and wincing at the contact between the hard door and my still tender foot, I hobble over to the counter, cursing under my breath the whole way and grabbing a bowl as I pass, I hastily pour myself a very large bowl of the chocolaty cereal, ignoring my mother through a rather huge mouthful as rushes around announcing that she's going out…somewhere.

"Naomi!" she sighs, popping her head around the door and I hastily swallow my mouthful of cereal.

"I heard you!" I exclaim, grabbing the milk carton and raising it to my lips.

"An answer would have been nice, and don't drink the milk from the carton!" she snaps and I unwillingly lower the milk back down to the tabletop, plastering a pout across my face which she happily ignores. _Fuck sakes._

With a call over her shoulder and a snap of the door the house becomes quiet, something which I would have craved for a few months ago. Lately, more specifically since my encounter with Emily, the silence only provides me with loneliness. I honestly miss her, even just her company. I ignore the throbbing low in my stomach as I remember everything else that I miss about her.

A loud sigh reverberates throughout the quiet household as I drag myself from my chair to place my empty bowl in the sink, along with my spoon, and place two rounds of bread into the toaster. I lean against the kitchen counter, my hands palms-down against the smooth marble surface on either side of my hips as I release another long sigh and ignore the drawer handle poking into my bum.

I allow my eyes to wander around the kitchen, its homeliness, its comfort. I love this room. But something just seems…different. Something's missing. And I really know what that something is…_someone._

I repress the urge to sigh heavily again, because I've been doing that an awful lot lately, and rest my gaze upon the milk carton sitting on the wooden table in the middle of the tiled kitchen floor.

A loud knock on the door interrupts my thoughts, and I realise with a jolt that I've been staring into space for the past fifteen minutes. Licking my dry lips I shuffle away from the kitchen counter, grabbing the milk carton as I pass it, and out into the hall. The silhouette behind the translucent glass in the door hops from one foot to the next as if nervous, and without the shock of white-blonde hair accompanying it and pretty certain it's just another one of the loony's dear Gina lets kip here rent free. The figure is too short to be my mother anyway.

I open the door and retreat back down the hall without a second glance, booted foot clunking rhythmically against the wooden floorboards, as I raise the milk carton to my lips and take a long swig.

"Don't drink from the carton."

I comically remove the carton from my mouth, casting my eyes towards the ceiling and looking around.

"Mum?"

The husky laugh causes my sarcastic comment to die in my throat.

I slowly turn back towards the open door. Her bright hair is flowing around her face, causing her pale skin to glow and even though her rouge strands are tussled by the wind and the tip of her nose and ears and cheeks are pink with the cold, she still looks immaculate.

"Emily," I croak, wondering whether my voice box somehow ran away, or whether I swallowed it, or any other practical reason as to why I'm utterly speechless at this moment.

"I'll take that as an invitation to come in," she smirks, and I nod quickly and rush over to shut the door behind her.

With another click of the door the house is plunged into silence, this time more awkward and tense than ever. I follow Emily into the kitchen and she stands awkwardly by the table while I reposition myself by the counter, mimicking the exact position I was is before.

We face each other in total silence. An awkward and extremely sexual tension fills the entire room as Emily's eyes scan everything residing within the kitchen, resting on anything but me. I try to swallow, to moisten my suddenly dry throat. I cringe inwardly. _When did I turn into such a socially awkward freak?_

Our silence is interrupted suddenly by a dull thud.

I glance at Emily, who is staring back at me. She looks momentarily confused before she quirks her eye brow and averts her eyes. I follow her gaze to the milk carton, now lying in a bent and battered heap on the floor, white milk chugging out of it onto the kitchen tiles. I stare blankly at it for a long moment, wondering how it managed to slip out of my hand unnoticed, before looking back at her. And back to the milk. And back to her, the blank expression remaining on my face.

And she smiles, apparently finding humour in the situation and her melodic little laugh echoes through my heart, igniting that little spark in me that had gone dull from the moment I left that fucking hospital. A grin spreads across my face, and I soon find myself laughing along with her because I want to. Because it's fucking contagious.

Still giggling I reach behind me towards the sink, grabbing the dish cloth and begin mopping up the milky mess on the floor.

"Let me help you," she says, and I can still hear the laughter in her voice.

She bends down beside me, picking up the leaking carton and I sneak a glance up to her face, not expecting her to be as close as she is. And not expecting her to be looking back.

The grin fades from my face, that awkward tension filling the room again as I lose myself in her chocolate orbs. This time I don't let it take over, this time I cautiously lean towards her, dipping my head a little to capture her soft lips in my own and her eyes flutter closed as she kisses me back, winding her petite finders through my hair. And it's amazing because I can do it without worrying about anyone catching us, without worrying about her job being on the line.

I pull back from the kiss and grin at her.

The spill on the floor is temporarily forgotten.

* * *

We made it as far as the kitchen table. And I _don't _mean I shagged her on the very spot I was eating my coco-pops a few minutes earlier. I nearly did though, nearly.

I _mean_ we were kneeling on the floor for several minutes, just smiling at each other beside a large puddle of milk, before I realised the ache in my knees and clumsily clambered back to my feet, extending a hand to Emily as she stood up too. Eye to eye, or rather Emily's eye to the tip of my nose, I sent her another smile before she leaned up and gently pecked my lips. I responded automatically, clamping my arms around her waist as her hands wrapped around my neck and tugged lightly on the short hairs found there.

I pushed against Emily's body, and we took awkward steps backwards towards the table. I felt Emily's lower back collide with the wood and I lowered my hands from her waist to her perfect little bum, lifted her slightly and set her on the table top. If my lips hadn't been glued to the girl of my dreams I would have laughed about how I was still taller than her.

A scuffling sound causes us to break apart, and I whip my head round to see 'Mr. Messiah' standing in the doorway, watching with a look twisted between confusion and pleasure. _Fucking perve._

"Who the fuck is he?" Emily whispers in my ear, curiosity barely masking her disgusted shock.

"He thinks he is the living embodiment of Jesus," I mumble back, shooting a scowl in the man's direction.

He opens his arms, palms facing or ceiling.

"Ah, ladies, please don't let my divine presence interrupt you," he waves his hands in a gesture for us to continue. _Fucking pervert._

"Wasn't Jesus against the gays?" I ask, "Something in his autobiography about it being sinful?"

I quirk an eyebrow at him, still standing in the doorway, now with a look of confusion on his face. I assume he has no idea what an autobiography is.

His mouth opens and closes silently, and I can see the clogs turning in his tiny little brain, for some time before he turns and leaves with a huff. _What a fucking pervert._

"Sorry," I mumble apologetically to Emily, who is still sitting on the table with my arms still wrapped around her with a look of amusement on her face.

"Does he live here?" she asks, a hint of a giggle clear in her voice.

"He likes to think he does, tosser. Thinks he's Jesus even though he's shamelessly tried it on with both me and my mum."

Emily's magical laughter fills the kitchen once more and I feel a sudden and rather desperate urge to capture her lips once more.

Her giggles silence.

* * *

"Do you want bacon with your eggs, Emily?"

Gina's ridiculously pleased voice sounds from the kitchen.

My mother had arrived home an hour after Emily called, obviously thrilled at the sight of her, and had insisted on the little redhead staying for tea.

"Mmm, yes please Gina," She called back from the opposite side of the sofa from me. It amused me how, while I loved to spread out across the sofa, Emily seemed to huddle into a tiny little ball and sit in the corner. I watch the reflection of the TV screen in her eyes, watch how her expression changes with the different advertisements, how she smiles, how her hair falls across her shoulders, how she subconsciously bites at her nails, how perfect her pale skin is…

I watch her until her eyes flicker to mine and I blush. _Caught on Campbell._

A small smirk appears on her face just as Gina appears in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready girls."

With a groan I pull myself from the sofa and traipse into the kitchen, seating myself at the table, opposite Emily.

We eat in silence for a bit, listening only to the sound of forks scratching plates and the occasional hum of approval from Emily as she gobbles her way through the huge fry Gina prepared us. The little noises she makes are _fucking adorable._

I grin at her as I fork another piece of egg, _free range egg_, into my mouth. She raises her eyes and grins back at me before Gina breaks the silence.

"So Emily, not at the hospital today?"

Emily's grin drops slightly. I notice.

"I, eh…"

She clears her throat.

"I…,"

She shifts awkwardly in her chair.

"Um,"

I raise a questioning eye towards her as she frowns slightly.

"I quit," she concedes with a heavy sigh.

Gina drops her fork.

"But Emily dear, you're a wonderful nurse!" she exclaims. I watch Emily cringe just a little.

"Things just…weren't working out…" Her brown eyes flicker towards me before dropping back to her food.

I have a very sneaky suspicion that this has _a lot_ to do with me, but I drop the issue for now and shovel more food down my throat.

After a short while, my mum rises from the table, lifting her plate and setting it in the sink and leaves the room, sending us a smile on her way out. I ignore the horrible wink she sends me from the doorway as I also set my empty plate into the sink.

I grab two clean glasses and a carton of Tropicana fruit juice from the fridge before closing the door tight and sitting in front of Emily again.

"What happened at the hospital?" I ask gently.

Her wide brown eyes stare back at me before she drops her fork to her plate with a clatter and runs a hand through her hair.

"When everyone found out…" she begins shakily, "_Everyone_ found out."

I pour myself, and her, a glass of juice, just to distract myself slightly whilst bobbing my head to show I'm still listening.

"The chief of Surgery wasn't too pleased and called a conference to highlight the importance of _professionalism_," Emily spat the word out like it had a bad taste. "I stayed off work for a week before; I couldn't stand everyone talking, gossiping, shouting things. I felt like I was back in college again. Then at the conference…I couldn't stand it," her hands trembled slightly as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. "I walked out of the conference early, and the chief told me to see him after. So I went to his office and he tried to blackmail me into forgetting the whole thing…"

I cut her off.

"_Blackmail?_" I ask incredulously, "What was he looking for?"

Emily shrugged.

"I dunno, a blowjob I guess."

My grip tightens forcefully on my glass.

"Calm down Naomi," Emily soothes from across the table, undoubtedly watching my knuckles turning white.

"But…"

"That's when I decided I was leaving. Told him he could forget his shag and forget my shag and we'd be even. I sat on our spot on the roof for hours before I talked myself into quitting."

"What did your mum say?"

Emily pales.

"She doesn't know does she?"

She shakes her head.

I'm surprised by the feeling of pride that took over me in that moment, pride at the fact that Emily was breaking away from her bitch of a mum and her bitch of a sister.

"Katie knows though, she drove me halfway here."

_Ok a little less of a bitch of a sister, but still a bitch._

"When are you going to tell her then? If she hasn't gathered by now?" I ask, my gaze flickering to the darkening sky outside the kitchen window.

Emily sighs, shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I ask, feeling the sense that Emily does not want to face Jenna Fitch tonight.

My little redhead beams at me, snaking her hand across the table to intertwine her fingers with mine.

"I'd love to."

* * *

The rest of the evening passes quietly, the pair of us on the sofa watching 'Friends' with a large blanket over us; me spread across the majority of the sofa and Emily curled into a ball in the opposite corner. Gina told us about half an hour ago that she was off to bed, and I'm shocked to find that it's well past 11pm. Time flies when I am with Emily, and I'm amazed at how, despite the world being a little crazy since I got home, even more so for her, that she's still here, now sitting on my sofa.

Despite all my fears about losing here when I left, she's still constant in my life.

Once again I find my eyes drawn away from the TV, watching the reflections in Emily's beautiful brown orbs, watching her laugh, watching her fiddle with her hair, watching her bite her nails. I'm beginning to feel like a bit of a stalker when she's suddenly watching me back.

The energy within the room becomes a little more charged, drowning out the sound of '_The One where Ross and Rachel…you know'_ and I find myself wondering if me and Emily are going to '_…you know'_ because the way she is staring at me is causing eruptions in my lower stomach.

A few notes of song drift from the TV as I become lost in her brown eyes.

"_No, I don't wanna fall in love…with you."_

And I suddenly realise that I'm already far too deeply in love with Emily to escape and I've been a fucking retard all day for not carrying her into my room and locking the pair of us in there all day.

The more I think, all the while losing myself in Emily's gorgeous eyes, the more electricity seems to fill the room until I feel the hairs on my arms and neck stand on end despite the warm blanket draped over my body.

I snap.

"Emily," my voice comes out no more than a growl. "Get over here."

And she taunts me, crawling her way over to me like some sexy minx, her eyes never leaving mine. She reaches the end of my legs, and places a hand and leg on either side of them, crawling her way up until she's hovering above my abdomen.

She lowers her face to my stomach, placing a gently kiss on the fabric of my t-shirt, practically leaving scorch marks on the cloth, another kiss is planted on my upper abdomen, another in the valley between my breasts, another on my chest, on my neck until she finally claims my lips with hers. I sigh with contentment as I open my mouth and allow her tongue to slide against mine. My hands tangle in her rouge locks, pulling her closer to me until she's lying flush against my body, her arms still holding most of her body weight off me.

She squeaks slightly when I lower one hand, trailing it down her back before cupping her perfect ass and giving it a small squeeze. I feel her breathing quicken, feel her body heat radiate against my skin.

I detach my lips from hers, whispering in her ear in a voice nearly as husky as her own.

"Bedroom."

.

.

* * *

**AAAH!**

**Hope that was alright for you guys! Please let me know what you think and once again a HUGE apology for the delay :O**

**I don't know when the next one will be up, because I have exams right up until the 17****th**** but I will be working on it I promise! Hoping to tie this up soon because I have another idea for another story, and as you can see I'm shit at working on two at once…**

**(BTW, for anyone inquiring about 'Fall Away' I have absolutely no idea what's happening with that, motivation has gone down the drain I'm afraid…)**

**Lots of love people!**


	16. Beds and Blizzards

**So I know I said I could update more often the last time but crazy shit happens and exams suck :\ I guess I would have been too busy partying to update this but I got snowed in…so thanks for that.**

**It seems even the weather wanted me to update…**

**Hence the unplanned spin on this chapter, based on a lovely afternoon walk in the snow I had with my love 3**

**Hope you enjoy, let me know if you do (; or don't…that's cool!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Emily and I don't emerge from my bedroom until well after midday.

I simply refused to let her leave until I had kissed every inch of her, devoured every last millimetre of her and reduced her to a quaking mess on the sheets…several times.

Then, and only then, did we brave the light of day spilling onto the carpet in the hall, descend the stairs and follow the delicious smell of Gina's cooking into the kitchen.

"Thought you two would never come down," my mum winks cheekily at us as we settle at the table.

Emily blushes and fidgets with the hem of top she hastily flung as we dressed while I glare daggers at mum for a brief moment before she places a large plate of omelette in front of me and all grudges are temporarily forgotten as I dig in.

"Mmm…I should…probably…get home…soon," Emily mutters through mouthfuls of food, raising a hand to cover her mouth adorably as she talks.

I grunt back through a forkful of omelette, not really wanting my little redhead to leave but knowing she'll have to face her home life at some point.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I manage as soon as I've swallowed.

Emily smiles in the gratitude I can see all over her face and I instantly get butterflies at the thought of having to face Jenna…outside of the hospital…where she can actually do damage to me.

"No it's fine."

I instantly and extremely shamefully relax.

"My mum's that scary, huh?"

I look up, embarrassed, to see Emily smirking at me over a fork of food.

"Yes," I reply immediately, before blushing red and lowering my gaze.

"I just mean…I…She's…" I stutter as I pick at the fraying tablecloth.

"Naomi. Even _I'm _scared of my mother. Even my dad. Even _Katie._"

I grin, lifting my gaze to Emily who is chewing thoughtfully.

"I should get going," she says, swallowing her last mouthful and chugging down her orange juice, "I can't hide here forever."

"Oh," I sigh, deflated.

Emily stands and gives me a quick peck on the lips, but not pulling away quick enough before I snake my arms around her waist and refuse to let her go. She giggles, kissing me again, a little deeper before loosening my hands and escaping my clutches with a final peck.

"Come back when it's sorted," I say, pulling the door open. "Or when it's not, and I'll kick some ass." I wink playfully at her but I know there's an element of truth to my banter. I'd hurt anything that hurt the little redhead standing before me.

"I'll be back later," she smiles before darting out the door. I watch her until she disappears up the street.

* * *

I become restless as I wait for Emily's return.

That is why I'm currently freezing my tits off ambling around the streets of Bristol. I can really only blame myself for this, I did ask my mum to give me something to do.

"_I'm fucking bored," I trudge into the kitchen for the umpteenth time in the space of a few minutes._

"_I can tell," Gina states blandly, not looking up from her newspaper._

"_Well…fucking…what the fuck can I do?" I ask desperately, feeling unable to keep still as I bounce from one foot to the other._

"_You could try a walk dear," my mum replies, eyes now glued to the clear blue sky beyond the kitchen window._

"_But it's fucking freezing!" I whine._

"_That's why God gave us jumpers dear," she replies simply, returning to her paper without a glance in my direction. "Anyway it will be good for you leg."_

She did have a point about that, I was supposed to exercise it often.

But now I find myself walking aimlessly around the streets, wrapped up in sweatpants, a hoodie, a scarf and jacket zipped up as far as it can with the hood up to keep my ears warm as dark clouds loom overhead. I shove my hands into my pockets, pulling out my iPod and changing the track.

An upbeat melody reaches my ears.

Passion Pit. Little Secrets.

Ah, I fucking love this. I stroll onwards, a slight smile covering my features making me look like an absolute idiot to anyone walking by.

I find myself taking steps in time with the music, either deliberately or not I'm not sure. I keep my hands dug into my pockets to warm them from the bitter air.

A street light flickers on above me, startling me slightly. Only then do I realise just how dark it's become, momentarily forgetting that in December the darkness swoops in ridiculously early. I continue down the same street, feeling the need to return home as soon as possible. The darkness unease's me slightly, surprisingly perhaps, and I know I'm a good walk from my house and there is a main road at the end of this street.

The music in my ears abruptly ends, and I curse my iPod for dying. _Fucking battery._

Mood depleting rapidly, I amble down the street in silence. I guess I begin to enjoy the peace before the calm is interrupted by the sound of a door opening ahead of me, the light spilling out into the street silhouetting a figure emerging.

But I know the sheen of that red hair anywhere.

I watch silently as Emily emerges from her house, a chorus of quiet mumblings emerging from the house behind her, words which I can't distinguish.

Her figure is joined at the door by a remarkably similar one, except for a glow of purple. Katie's words cut through the night.

"She'll get over it Ems, ok?"

I watch Emily release a heavy sigh, her misty breath rising into the air, wafting away into the atmosphere. She nods her head wordlessly.

"Just go, enjoy yourself yeah? I'll see you tomorrow."

And with a kiss from her sister, my girl steps from her house, out onto the street.

With a smirk I approach behind her.

"Pretty girls like you should be walking a dark street alone, you know."

I watch her jump slightly, and I barely hold in my laugh.

"Jesus Naomi, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Her look of surprise quickly morphs onto a smirk, eyebrow quirked. She briefly looks me up and down.

"So, are you stalking me now or what?"

"No," I answer honestly.

She doesn't look convinced.

"I swear!" I laugh, holding my hands up in mock surrender, "Mum told me to go for a walk so…" I indicate to myself and the street, "Here I am!"

She laughs. I grin and pull her towards me for a quick hug before we walk down the street once more, together.

"How did it go?" I ask.

Emily shrugs.

"Could have been a lot worse."

I nod, "Good…good."

"I was just coming to see you," the little redhead states, almost shyly. It makes my heart jiggle.

"I missed you today," I admit with a groan, lacing my fingers with hers as she grins up at me.

"You're useless Naoms," she teases.

I pretend to be insulted.

"Don't say you didn't miss me too!"

"I missed you too," she smiles adorably.

I stop walking, using our joined hands to pull her towards me and plant a kiss on her nose.

As I pull back a crystal white flake lands in her hair, followed by another and another. I raise my eyes to the sky, only to have another snowflake land directly in my left eyeball.

"Ah, you little fucker," I shout, covering my eye with my free hand and rubbing furiously. Emily laughs. "Fucking hate the snow," I grumble.

"Why?" Emily gasps, "What's it ever done to you?"

"Landed smack-bang in my eye!" I gesture wildly to my now snow-free eye.

"Apart from that," she grins. "All it does it sit about and look pretty."

"All it does is sit around and disrupt everything," I protest, watching Emily skip further up the rapidly whitening path.

I can't help but notice how strikingly gorgeous, twirling around with her eyes glued to the heavens whist small white flakes cascade down around her. She looks like something from a Christmas advert.

"C'mon Naomi, stop being such a scrooge," she taunts, grabbing my hand and trailing me along behind her and pulling my hood down as she goes.

* * *

I follow her, as I always will, down a route that will take a ridiculously long time to take us to my house, only agreeing because she looks irresistibly cute scampering around in the falling snow. I grin widely, realising how much she looks like a child who's Christmas has come early…ironically.

We take a turn into a narrow lane and I stop dead in my tracks. Trees grow on either side of the lane, their branches curving round and arching over the lane reminding me of a woody tunnel sheltering the path. I feel like I'm in a fairytale as Emily skips onwards, the snow falling around her, her tiny feet leaving footprints in the deepening snow. It's like something from a movie, except its right here, in front of me.

Feeling a newfound love for snow, I follow her, jogging slightly to catch up. I grin broadly at her as we take in the sight before us.

"Wow," I sigh as the snow continues falling, despite the added shelter of woodland.

"It's pretty," I can hear the smile on her face. I could probably see it too if I could tear my eyes from the scene in front of me.

"It's romantic," I add, squeezing her hand a little.

I turn my gaze to her, those chocolate eyes that I love so much burning into my own before she presses a sweet kiss onto my lips.

I feel my heart tremble.

Spying a familiar gap in the trees, I pull her towards me, leading her into the woods. A simple kiss is not quite enough for me right now. I can feel my rapid heart beating; I can hear.

As expected the trees span out into a small clearing. I used to come here when I was younger, to read, to smoke, to drink, whatever took my fancy. It was always deserted. It was my secret place and it always will be.

_Except for now of course, because Emily's here._

I pull her further into the glade, my feet crunching on the snow covered ground. I spin round, coming face to face with her, wrapping my arms around her waist and dipping my head to meet her lips.

It's slow at first, passionate. Gradually become the frantic and needy kisses I only ever associate with Emily, the kisses full of want she seems to draw from me. Her hands are in my hair, mines are squeezing her hips, pulling her closer in the hope that we might magically teleport out of the snow, out of our clothes and into my bed.

But unfortunately I didn't study how to teleport at college so I pull my lips from hers, growling a "home," into her ear before we take off out of the clearing, up the lane and onto the quickest route home possible.

It doesn't take that long, or at least it wouldn't have if we hadn't stopped for quick snogging sessions on the way back, but by the time we reach my front door we're snow-covered, wet and incredibly cold.

It seems our lustful fires have been somewhat dampened.

I burst through the door, pulling Emily with me, cursing as a large snowflake slips down the back of my neck, causing goosebumps to erupt all over me.

"Jesus Christ," I exclaim loudly as I slam the door behind me.

"Alright love?" I hear my mum call from the kitchen. _That woman is never out of there._

I trudge from the hall, into the kitchen, standing right in front of my mother. She takes in my bleak appearance; soaked through and through, snowflakes clinging to my hair like bad dandruff and shivering.

"Bit wet out is it love?"

"You've no idea," I reply dryly, returning to the hall to find Emily standing awkwardly, shivering and wet.

I smile slightly, brushing a few snowflakes from her red hair before taking her hand and pulling her upstairs to get dried and changed.

_Just dried and changed._

We emerge from my bedroom, dried, wearing sweats, baggy t-shirts and jumpers and feeling considerably warmer.

Gina has miraculously evacuated the kitchen, where I flick the kettle on and set about making us both a cup of tea. Emily watches me from the kitchen table.

"You but a ridiculous amount of sugar in you tea" she speculates, eye brow raised, as I continue to spoon little white granules into my mug.

"Yeah well, tea's boring any other way," I shrug, handing her a mug filled with the hot brown liquid.

She giggles sweetly as we carry the mugs out of the kitchen, up the stairs-careful not to spill any on the carpet, and into my room before placing them on the small table beside my bed and relieving our hands of the annoying burning feeling.

"DVD?" I ask, indicating the small TV perched in the corner of my bedroom.

"Friends?" she points to the box set resting among the books on the bookshelf, gathering dust.

"I haven't watched these in ages," I admit, pulling the box from the shelf and blowing away the layer of dust atop it.

"Never would have guessed," she replies, causing me to scowl in her direction before seeing the adorably cheeky grin on her face which makes my features break into a smile.

It seemed best to start from the start, as I pop the first disc into the DVD player and snuggle up into the duvet with Emily. The rest of the night is spend in a blissful bubble between bed sheets, mugs of tea, hilarious episodes of Friends and Emily.

* * *

"_See? He's her lobster!"_ Phoebe's voice squeals from the speakers.

Emily is laying with her back pressed against my front, my arm draped across her stomach and fingers tracing lazy patterns on the exposed skin between her t-shirt and track bottoms, the two of us lying at a slightly awkward, diagonal angle in the bed so as to see the small screen better.

"You're my lobster," I say absent-mindedly, clearing my throat awkwardly when I realise the words have escaped my mouth.

I feel Emily giggle beneath me.

"Yeah, like your hair and all," I joke, running my fingers through her scarlet locks.

"Yeah? Well, wait 'til you get sunburned," I hear her mumble sleepily.

I chuckle lightly, returning my attention to the TV.

* * *

I waken with a small jump, realising me and Emily must have drifted off a good while ago because the DVD menu is blaring the opening credits music rather loudly and I'm amazed I've slept through it for this long.

Unable to find the remote within arm's reach, I try to untangle myself from Emily's sleeping form, slipping out of the duvet and switching off the TV, bathing the room in instant silence.

I pull my phone from my pocket, checking the time.

_3.14am._

No, wait…

_3.15am._

"Fucking hell," I mumble.

I watch Emily sleep for a brief moment, heart set on crawling back into bed beside her before a twinkle of white from the window catches my attention. I tip-toe towards the curtains, cringing when I step on a creaky floor-board, and settle upon the window-sill.

I gasp, drawing the curtain back to see the snow still falling, and covering the entire street in a thick white layer.

_Emily will be pleased._

I watch the snow fall for…God knows how long. There's just something hypnotising about the way the small white flakes swirl their way downwards, dancing in the light breeze before settling gracefully on top of each other, smothering the ground in a deep, white blanket.

"Naoms?" Emily's sleepy, husky voice sounds from across the room.

"Hmm?" I blink several times, unaccustomed to the gloom of my bedroom after watching the blizzard outside.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Watching…"

I don't finish the sentence, clambering away from the window and settling back between the warm, comfy bed sheets, beside my girl.

Eyes familiarized to the dark once more, I rake them over Emily. She's very beautiful in the moonlight seeping through the gap I left in the curtains, her hooded eyes, sparkling none the less, her hair slightly tousled.

I press a quick kiss to her lips, wrapping her small frame in my lanky limbs, and then our tangled bodies in the thick duvet.

Sleep comes quickly.

.

.

* * *

**A big thanks again to all reviews, I'm sorry I'm far too lazy to reply to them all individually, but you should all know by now just how much they mean to me (:**

**Now that I'm on holiday I'll try to update more often, that being said I can't promise anything due to lack of inspiration right now…perhaps some crazy adventures over the holidays will present some form of storyline for me to explore (; we shall see…**

**If I don't update in the next week…HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D**


	17. Trolleys and Taxis

**I can explain…**

**Okay I can't really, this LONG OVERDUE chapter is late due to a mixture of me being incredibly busy and incredibly lazy, strange combination that but there really is no other way to account for it :\**

**Please forgive me?**

**And read? Review? Or am I pushing my luck?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this one and I am saddened to say it is the second last of this story :'( Just was to say a humungous THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and even those who haven't, and too all who have read and enjoyed this story and motivated me to continue.**

* * *

Chapter 17

My face is met with a wall of white coldness.

"Ahh! Fuck sakes Emily!"

She simply laughs and runs on up the road, leaving tiny little footprints in her wake.

I brush the snow off my face, out of my hair and off my jacket before following her, shoving my cool hands deep into my pockets in a futile to warm them against the bone-chilling air.

I feel my fingers fumble with the small piece of paper resting in there. A list to be exact; a shopping list.

Yes, Gina has sent us shopping for her.

Totally unnecessary if you ask me because she could well have walked herself and saved both me and Emily being cold but she's still using the '_You need to exercise your leg'_ excuse on me and I'm beginning to wonder how long she can keep that up for.

Emily of course was only ecstatic about going out in the snow, so here we are, standing in front of the ice-bearing double doors of Tesco.

"Do we need a trolley?" Emily asks, her eyes wandering to the trolley stand a few feet away from us.

"Emm," I extract the list from my pocket. It's rather long. "Yeah, probably."

We enter the warmth of the supermarket and begin ambling up the aisles, occasionally popping something into the trolley.

We form a sort of team, me pushing the trolley and Emily running back and forth fetching the items from Gina's list. By the fourth aisle I'm bored stiff.

"Naomi…Naomi…Naoms…"

"Hmm?" I grunt, shaking myself awake. My head had been resting on my hands, my arms propped on the handle of the trolley by my elbows, and the whole trolley was beginning to tip backwards with the weight I was exerting on it.

"Fuck sake," Emily huffs, but I can see the glint in her eye and the twitch in the corner of her mouth meaning she's trying to hold back a laugh.

She fails miserably as she giggles at me, rolling her eyes as she continues with the shopping.

By the sixth aisle I'm nodding off again, but I'm soon viciously woken by a horrible crash, and the awful noise of metal connecting with metal.

"Shit!" I exclaim, scooping up me and Emily's groceries, that were flung out of the trolley at the impact, before bending down again to help gather the rest if the discarded shopping from the other trolley.

"Fuck I'm so fucking stupid, I'm sorry, I should be watching where I'm going, I…" I begin to babble as I set the groceries into the trolley again before looking up to see who my crash victim is.

My babbling cuts short.

Freddie is standing in front of me, looking sheepish. But at least this time I don't have a full view of his backside, just the minced meat that came from his trolley.

_Dirty minded? Keep those thoughts clean._

"Naomi," he bobs his head towards me and sends me a small smile.

"Freddie," I reply, mimicking his actions.

It was always going to be tense and awkward between us.

"Small world eh?" He gives me a full, genuine smile as a gorgeous brunette appears behind him and sets a loaf of bread in the trolley.

"Effy?" My tone is surprised and disbelieving, but I'd know those blue eyes anywhere.

"Naomi!" I watch her eyes light up as she notices me, and for the first time I take in the real Effy, not the one dressed in plain hospital pyjamas.

Her hair is down and curly, not the usual ponytail I often saw it in. I adore her sense of style, slightly gothic but I couldn't imagine anything more _'Effy'._ I never noticed her long slender legs before, or the way her smokey-eye makeup makes her eyes pop.

Effy is gorgeous.

And then the love of my life walks up behind me.

"Effy!" Emily greets the pair, a slight frown on her face as she stares at Freddie for a moment.

"Freddie right?"

The tall brunette nods his head, sending my girl a shy smile.

Effy smirks as her eyes switch between the two of us.

"Might have knows you two would end up together," she laughs lightly as I grin.

Emily sends me an adoring smile, which I'm quick to mirror back at her.

"Eugh!" mocks Effy, trailing Freddie away from us as they continue down the aisle, "The sweetness is making me sick!"

I laugh as I watch them retreat before Emily grabs my attention with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Your mood has improved," she smiles, setting more groceries in our trolley.

"I'm glad she's happy," I reply with a shrug and a smile, continuing through the supermarket with a slight bounce in my step.

* * *

Opposing my sudden lift in spirits, the rest of the afternoon brought a bit of a damper on Emily's. She was quiet on the journey back to my house and barely said a word over dinner as she picked at her pepperoni pizza-her favourite which was ordered in just for her.

Eventually my curiosity got the better of me, as well as my growing concerns for her.

"Ems?" I press quietly, setting down my third slice of pizza and watching my redhead nibble at her first slice.

Her eyes flicker over to me.

"Ems, what's up?" I ask gently, skirting my chair closer to hers and ducking my head slightly to look at her lowered face.

"Nothing," she mumbles in reply, I raise an eyebrow sceptically.

"Nothing," she insists, ignoring the fact that I am not buying it.

"I just don't feel great okay?" she sighs after a minutes silence.

"Okay," I concede, running a hand up and down her arm in a lame-ass attempt to soothe her.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," she mutters, dropping her barely touched slice of pizza and shuffling out of the kitchen and up the stairs. On her way out I can't help but notice her hands pressed to her stomach and the slight bend in her posture.

* * *

"She's a nurse Naomi, she'll know what's wrong with her and what to do about it," my mother states knowingly, continuing to apply a dark red lippy to her lips, matching well with her dark eyes and bright blonde hair, while I pace about her bedroom.

"She wasn't a nurse, she was a med student mum," I reply, knowing that Emily would still be well educated on health whether she was a student or a nurse, but I can't think of any other way to voice my growing concerns over her.

Concerns which had grown tenfold after heading to my room to retrieve a jumper and finding her curled up in a ball and muffling groans of pain into the pillow, a thin sheen on sweat covering her shaking body.

"She'll be fine dear, she's a big girl now," Gina sighs, returning the mascara she had just been using to her purse and giving herself a final once over in the mirror.

"But mum…" I begin before noticing her lift her coat and head towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date," she replies with a wink and a smirk.

"Oh for fuck sake," I sigh, knowing I'll have to deal with a sick Emily on my own while my dear mother flaunts her stuff around some random guy.

"Everything will be fine love," she reassures me as she plants a kiss to my cheek, leaving an annoying red lipstick mark.

"Bye mum," I call grumpily from the door as she disappears into a taxi waiting for her by the side of the road.

I close the door with a sigh and decide to call it a night early.

Grabbing a box of painkillers from a cupboard in the kitchen and a large glass of icy water, I shut off all the lights, making sure the front door was locked, and make my way upstairs.

I rest the painkillers and water on the bedside table before gently waking Emily from her sleep.

"Brought you painkillers," I say gently and she smiles gratefully at me before wordlessly taking two and a large gulp of water.

I change into a baggy t-shirt and climb into bed in my girl-boxers. I shuffle over to my girlfriend, placing a kiss to her temple before turning the lamp out and relaxing into the sheets.

I sigh lightly as I feel Emily begin to twist and turn beside me, knowing that if this persists I'll not actually get any sleep tonight.

I listen to her groan slightly with each movement she makes, feeling my heart clench slightly at the fact there is really nothing I can do to make her feel any better, nor to take her pain away.

It feels like we lie there for hours, like morning is about to creep its head above the horizon any moment when in truth I know it's only about 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning.

I listen to Emily's uneven breathing as she tosses and turns some more before lying completely still.

"Naoms?" her voice croaks out into the night.

"Right here baby," I reassure her, edging closer to her under the covers.

"It really hurts," her voice cracks, and she lets out a small sob and I feel tears jump into my eyes. I quickly tell them to fuck off.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she jumps up from the bed and rushes to the bathroom down the hall. I'm hot on her heels.

I rub her back soothingly as she vomits into the toilet, whispering words of comfort as she heaves and splutters, tears of agony running down her cheeks.

When she's done I sit her on the bathroom floor. She hunches over the apparent pain in her stomach while I bustle around with a glass of water and more painkillers. Emily refuses to take the pills and sips feebly at the water.

Even I know something bad is up.

"Ems," I say softly, running a hand down her cheek. "Ems, I think we should take you to hospital."

The little redhead shakes her head with as much force as she can, which still isn't much but I haven't seen her move as quickly, apart from her mad dash to the loo, since yesterday morning when I was pelting her with snowballs.

"Mum's going to be there," she mutters, wincing slightly and pressing her hands over her stomach again.

"Emily you're sick," I reason, absolutely bricking myself over the fact that I'm considering standing within 10 feet of Jenna Fitch. _Anything for Emily._

"Naoms," she groans, pressing her hands tighter over her stomach.

I tear escapes down her cheek along with a small sob.

"We're going," I state with finality, scooping the small redhead into my arms and carrying her down the stairs. I lay her gently on the couch before picking up my phone and calling a taxi, which arrives amazingly quickly.

I ease my little redhead into the back seat before slipping in beside her and telling the driver where to go. He eyes Emily warily in his rear-view mirror, probably worried she'll throw up in his car but accelerates towards the hospital without question.

We arrive and I pay him and tip him, because it is 3 o'clock in the morning, and scoop Emily into my arms again and walk as quickly as I can to the automatic doors I've become alarmingly familiar with. I'm hit with the hospital smell I was so used to as soon as I enter, the smell that causes millions of butterflies to erupt in my stomach because it's the same smell that reminds we of my first encounters with Emily, and I realise for the first time how hard I've fallen for the sick redhead in my arms.

Jenna's steely eyes are the first I meet as she quickly scuttles over to us. She has that look in her eyes that says '_What the fuck have you done to her_' but she thankfully keeps her god shut and directs us to accident and emergency where Emily is surrounded by doctors and I shift nervously in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room.

After what feels like hours of scanning through the boring magazines scattering around on tables and shelves I pull out my phone and send a text to my mother.

**At hospital with Emily. Phone you later.**

I don't even add and 'x' because for the first time I was right when Gina was wrong. Well, sort of. I knew there was something wrong with Emily while my mother insisted she'd be alright, which I guess she will, but that's not the point.

After what seems like an eternity, although the clock on the wall only reads 06:00, Thomas, _yes the surgeon_, ambles into the waiting room and sits down on the chair beside me.

"Emily had appendicitis," he began gently and I stiffened. "She's a very lucky girl," I relax slightly, "A few more minutes and it would have burst inside her."

I gulped.

"But she's stable now and you'll be able to see her shortly."

I smile at him as he leaves.

* * *

It's strange sitting here, by the side of her bed watching her sleep. Sort of like a déjà vu, only backwards.

I mean, she was here, I'm my position, watching me sleep, only a few months ago.

My musings are interrupted momentarily as she lifts her hand to scratch her nose in her sleep, _so adorably_, before resting it back on the bed, on top of my own. I squeeze her fingers lightly, rubbing soothing patterns over the back of her hand and I fall back into my thoughts.

Jenna stands in the doorway for a brief moment, watching us both, sending me a small smile before she moves on. I guess Thomas explained to her about the timing of Emily's arrival to the hospital, and how a few more moments may have seen the death of her.

I don't like thinking about that.

I switch my thoughts back to the sleeping redhead in front of me. Wondering whether she watched me sleeping when I was in a bed here.

_Probably not Naomi, you big creep._

I feel tiredness creep over me as I rest my head against Emily's bed.

The last thought that comes to be is the irony of being back in this bloody hospital.

.

.

* * *

**Thoughts please? I hope you haven't given up on this one, although it is drawing to a close. Once again a million and one apologies for being so MIA lately, and I'm going away next week so I'll hopefully get the next chapter written then and post it when I'm home :D**

**Love always!**


	18. Sober Hearts

**I know, I know, I've been a terrible author lately.**

**And I'm so very sorry for not having this completed sooner** **but count your blessings because I shouldn't really be on here due to the increasingly large pile of revision and work that I have yet to start. **

**I really shouldn't be on here, but I felt I owed it to you guys to finish this story once and for all and so I hope this short and slightly rushed chapter isn't too much of a disappointment.**

…

* * *

Chapter 18

My eyes flutter open due to a mix of annoying sunlight, a painful ache in my neck, and some horrible out-of-tune humming.

I wince as I lift my neck from my arms which had been acting as a pillow on the crisp white sheets of Emily's bed.

I blink several times, trying to adjust to the daylight before switching my attention to the little redhead sitting upright in bed, humming some off-tune song.

I suck in a breath, rub my eyes and stretch.

She notices me.

"Naooommiii!" she draws out happily.

She's drugged up.

I can tell from the way her lazy eyes wander in and out of focus and the way she's swaying slightly from side to side.

"Morning sleepy head," I say with a smile, finding her fingers and lacing them through mine. "How are you feeling?" It only seems polite to ask, I know she can't feel a fucking thing. She's far too high.

"I'm feeling great," she giggles, her eyes glued to our joined hands.

"Good," I reply, giving her hand a small squeeze.

She lifts out hands onto her lap and caressed the tangled digits with her free hand. I watch her.

"Naomiii," she sings again, lifting her eyes to find my own. "I love you," she states matter-of-factly.

And I smile, remembering something my mother used to tell me; "_A drunken mind speaks a sober heart."_

"And I love you," I reply, planting a sweet kiss to her lips.

I laugh at her pout as I pull away and kiss her swiftly once more before standing.

"I need a coffee," I state before pulling my phone out of my pocket.

2 missed calls.

"And to phone my mum."

* * *

"I told you so," I say as soon as Gina picks up.

"_Naomi love? Where are you?"_

"The fucking moon, mum, where d'you think?"

"_Still at the hospital?"_

"Clearly," I reply dryly. I don't know why I'm being so harsh, it's not like it's my mum's fault Emily was sick. I take a deep breath.

"Ems had appendicitis, she's okay now, just on a lot of pain relief," I explain less coldly.

"_I'm sorry love-"_

"It's not your fault mum," I interrupt.

"_I know but-"_

"Mum," I cut her off again, "leave it okay? She's going to be alright."

"…_You did the right thing love,"_

"Thanks mum."

* * *

I return to Emily's room a short while later after ambling to the café and retrieving a strong cup of coffee. I get the feeling I'm going to need it.

And sure enough as soon as I plant my bottom onto the armchair beside Emily's bed, none other than Jenna Fitch graces us with her company.

She's not wearing her hospital uniform at the moment, so I figure her shift has yet to begin. She looks uncomfortable but sends a small smile in my direction as she enters the room. I bob my head towards her in reply. She walks over to her daughters bedside and kisses her gently on the head.

"How're you feeling?" she ask.

"Tip-top," Emily replies cheerily, as if no one has just cut open her body and removed one of her organs. She giggles at herself and repeats the phrase '_tip-top'_ in as many different voices as possible.

I smile at her. I like this bubbly, loose side to my girlfriend. I wonder if she's like this when drunk…Maybe I'll have to nick some of the hospitals morphine because some of the things she's coming off with are absolutely priceless. I'm finding it hard to control my laughter in front of Jenna.

"I mean like," Emily continues as I focus back on her conversation with her mum, "I can't even feel a thing mum. I mean I can't feel _anything_. Not a thing. Nope. Nothing."

I watch Jenna roll her eyes at her babbling daughter. She turns her attention to me.

"She's going to be pretty giddy for a few more hours before the doctors ease her of the morphine. She'll be feeling pretty sore after that and a little down as a side effect of the drug, but she'll be allowed back out in a few days."

I nod as she turns back to Emily.

"Okay love, well I have to go to work now," she says slowly, motioning to the corridor beyond the door, "but I'll be around if you need me."

I notice Emily focus not on her mother but on where Jenna's finger is pointing. As Jenna walks towards the doorway, the little redhead whispers not-so-discretely to me.

"Naoms, see out there," she motions to the corridor with her hand, pointing to the supply cupboard beyond her room, "That's where we first sha-"

I clamp a hand over her mouth, but not before I see a falter in her mum's step as she walks towards the door. To my relief the Fitch-Bitch continues towards the door and fixes me with a hard look as she turns down the corridor.

I sigh.

I guess no matter how many times I save her daughter's life, Jenna Fitch will always hate me.

* * *

A long, throaty groan is the first sound that greets me upon my arrival to Emily's room this morning at the exact moment I step through the threshold of her room.

And if it wasn't because my baby girl is in pain I would have believed it to be the sexiest noise on the planet.

I feel a tad guilty for thinking that.

"Hey baby," I smile brightly at her as I take my usual seat by her bedside, lacing my fingers with hers like I always do.

She smiles weakly back and mumbles a small "Hi," as I feel her grip onto my hand tightly.

The mornings are hard for her, mainly because of the fact that her pain relief has worn off during the night and she isn't scheduled for more until 10.00am and also because my girl simply isn't a morning person.

I brace myself for another tale of woe about her difficult night sleep, this one alarmingly similar to the tirade I got yesterday morning. I pinch myself to ensure I'm not having déjà-vu.

"…and then this fucking lunatic went rushing down the hall and dropped all his belongings, and the noise of it falling woke me up _again_ and then the fucking catering staff decided to bring me breakfast. At _half seven_ in the morning! And it was fucking disgusting too, not to mention this bed feels like I'm sleeping on a pile of bricks…"

I listen to her whine for what feels like forever. I decide to take action.

"And then I arrived in your room and brightened your day," I cut her off with a smile and a quirk of my eyebrow.

I know she loves when I act cocky like this. I'm not sure why.

Her face breaks into a grin.

"Of course you did," she says, pulling me down for a gentle kiss.

"How're you feeling today babe?" I ask after we pull apart.

"Sore," she sighs.

I give her a sympathetic look and squeeze her hand lightly.

"…And craving a bar of chocolate," she adds after a moment.

I grin and pull out a bar of Galaxy Chocolate from my pocket.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asks, eyeing the chocolate with a large grin on her face.

"No," I reply airily, opening the chocolate bar and taking a bite. I watch her face drop.

"Well that's because I don't anymore," she huffs, shifting her body so that she's facing away from me.

"That's not true baby," I coo, breaking off a piece and running it along her lip until she opens her mouth and devours the chocolate with a contented sigh.

"Yeah it's definitely not," she admits as I feed her another piece of chocolate.

I can't help the grin that spreads across my face.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes."

Katie Fitch leans against the door frame, surveying us with a raised eyebrow and small smile.

"Fuck off Katie," Emily grins, relaxing into her pillows as I throw the empty chocolate wrapper in the bin.

"I will not, bitch," Katie replies as she strides into the room, taking a seat in my armchair. Yes, _my_ armchair.

Fuck sake.

I hover awkwardly between Emily and her twin, before settling uncomfortably into the second armchair in the room, this one a little further from Emily's bed.

"How are you feeling," Katie asks her twin.

The same fucking questing I've been asking all week and I listen to them lapse into the same conversation I've been having with my girlfriend all week and quote her word for work as she rambles on again about her troublesome night's sleep and her craving for chocolate and the fucking bed being uncomfortable and the idiot dropping things in the hall…

But I'm glad my girl is getting better.

* * *

"Ems, have you got everything?" I call as Emily appears, fully dressed in sweats and an oversized jumper.

Yeah, that's mine. And she looks hot in it.

"I think so," she replies slowly, casting her eyes around the small room for any belongings that may have been left behind. You'd think she's been staying in a fucking hotel for Christ's sake. Her eyes widen momentarily before she retreats back into the bathroom and returns with her toothbrush which she drops into the small bag I've brought to pack her things into.

Emily's coming home today.

With me.

To my house.

Because we both managed to convince Jenna that at least there someone would be around to look after her whereas at her own home, the only person home before 5 o'clock is Emily's pervy little brother James, who would probably be more of a hindrance than a help.

"You ready then?" I ask, swinging the bag over my shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her as she walks in tiny little steps out of her room. I still bask in any excuse to get as close to her as possible.

I think she knows this.

That would explain the smirk on her lips.

"As ready as ever," she smiles, as we amble towards Jenna Fitch, who's taken care of the whole 'checking-out' business. The woman gives me a tight smile, but I know it's definitely an improvement from where we started from.

"Bye mum," Emily says as she embraces her mother, who places a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll phone you later."

"Bye Jenna," I state awkwardly as I wind my arm back around Emily's waist and the two of us walk slowly towards the elevator.

I've been given a list of painkillers to give her along with times and doses for each, but apart from that the doctors assured us Emily would be back on her feet in next to no time as long as she rested the next couple of days.

"_Nothing too physical"_ the doctor had insisted.

And you can imagine my enthusiasm after that.

Not.

The elevator doors ping open and as we slowly approach the set of glass doors separating us from the rest of the world I feel suddenly nostalgic.

Sure, this fucking hospital has been the home ground of some of the most painful, confusing and stressful experiences in my recent life, but I can't help but view it with a little gratitude.

Without it I wouldn't have my arm wrapped around the love of my life.

I hail a taxi and help Emily into the backseat before turning around to survey the large, bustling hospital once more, memories of me and Emily from the very start flooding back to me and I smile. This place will always have a little place in my heart.

Fuck sake, how pathetic have I become?

It's so true though.

"You coming Naoms?"

I turn my attention back to Emily and smile, climbing into the backseat beside her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Definitely always going to have a soft spot for that hospital now.

And all its pain.

And confusion.

And stress.

And uncomfortable hospital beds.

And delicious little redheads.

.

.

* * *

**You are all probably sick of me saying this but I want to thank each and every individual who reviewed, added to favourites, alerted or even simply read this fic. The support I received was overwhelming and although I don't reply to reviews individually, I want everyone to know that each and every review was read, appreciated and helped to spur me on in order to get this story finished. Your thoughts and comments mean the world to me and I sincerely hope you realise that!**

**You guys are my real motivators and I owe you every thanks imaginable.**

**I'm so glad to have this story complete and I'm ecstatic that everyone has taken the time to read it and hopefully enjoyed doing so as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Once again, thank you.**

**Love always!**

**-Beth (:**

**.**

**.**


End file.
